Relatives and Blind Dates
by JaimiLee
Summary: Ziva's mother arrives in town convinced that Ziva is dead. After Ziva's Break up with Ray, Abby convinces Ziva to let her set up a blind date. Why has Ziva's mother come to NCIS? and what opportunities does Abby's blind date set up for Ziva and her date?
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a new story that I began a while ago, people who read some of my other stories might recognise the title. It starts a little slow with the whole boring introduction stuff and since this chapter and the next is short I'm posting them together so you can get an idea of how this story is going to be.**

**I have put the genres as Romance and Family but it has Friendship as a main genre as well.**

**Disclaimer: All characters used in this story mentioned on the TV show, NCIS, do not belong to me and I will never claim to own them. I only really own any made up any characters not in the TV show and the made up plot.**

**Enjoy Reading :)**

* * *

><p>Ziva walked down the wooden stairs to Gibbs' basement. She reached the bottoms step before assessing the room. Empty, which was strange considering he basically lived in his basement.<p>

It didn't matter; she didn't want to return to her home. Not after what had just happened.

She had a bloody gash that began to sting on her right arm from the book he threw at her. The corner of the book hit her arm. She also had a forming bruise from where he grabbed her.

She was accused of lying. She hated being accused of anything, especially when she hadn't done anything wrong. Honestly she would be happy if she never had to see him again. That would suit her fine.

She walked to the stool that was clearly Gibbs' - it was the only chair in the room. She wondered briefly where he would be. She couldn't think of anything.

She didn't know why she was here. He would tell her to get the visible cut checked and he would want her to tell him what happened. She didn't know if she wanted that. She would never admit, but all she wanted was the company it provided. She put her feet on the frame of boat number... She didn't know - she'd lost count. With her feet on the boat, she leant back against the work bench.

She was drifting off to sleep when she heard footfalls coming towards the stairs, she was too tired to see who it was - let alone defend herself tonight, but that might have something to so with frame of mind. That frame – which Tony, McGee, and Abby engraved into her – being Gibbs was invincible and no psycho idiot who wanted to live would go near his house.

It wasn't until he reached the last step it registered that he wasn't the only one in the room.

"Ziver?" Gibbs said recognizing the slim build and the posture of his youngest yet deadliest Junior Agent.

"Gibbs," she said.

He turned on the dim light and moved to sit on the boats frame next to her feet.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," she simply stated, quickly.

"Don't 'nothing' me David, I can see blood," he said.

"The corner of a book hit me," she said.

"Why?" Gibbs said.

"I... Actually do not know," Ziva said, her relaxed emotionless features slipped into a frown. Gibbs could tell she wasn't lying, "He asked me if I was lying to him, I said no, because I'm not. I do not know where he is getting all of this from. When I said what he was saying wasn't true. I argued back and he threw my hard cover book at me and grabbed me around the upper arms," she said.

"Do you really think you should be with someone that treats you and accuses you like that?" Gibbs asked, "I never pick you for the person who would get into an abusive relationship," he stated.

"I don't. It was the first time he had done it; I did not know he was that violent. I ended it," she stated.

"Good," He replied, "You didn't kill him?" he said in a somewhat joking tone, but enough for her to be able to tell it was a serious question.

Gibbs stood up and walked over to her, he gently lifted the loose sleeve to her white top to see the cut. It wasn't deep, but he wasn't sure how a book could make a cut like that - but he guess that someone in the CIA or someone with Ziva's past could. He was sure Ziva could throw a book and kill someone with it.

"C'mon," he said as he began walking up the stairs again. She followed and he lead her to his bathroom where he held her sleeve, got the face-washer from the basin and began wiping the cut before cleaning it and putting a small bandage on it.

"Is that going to affect your work?" he asked.

"No," she replied, "Its just a scratch,"

"If anyone ever does something like that to you again David, I want you to keep them there and call me," he demanded. She laughed lightly and nodded.

"I want you to go home. It almost two in the morning," he said.

"As long as you go to bed as well," she said walking past him, "You need to sleep too you know," she added looking over her shoulder. She hated a tired boss at work; he would be snipper than usual.

She got to her car and began driving. She didn't want to go home; she had a mess that she had to clean up from dinner and the events following. It could wait for later though.

She reached around her the back of the passenger's seat while looking at the road and found her backpack with all her gear in it- driving with one hand. Spare set of keys, spare clothes, NCIS ID card among other things. That was what she was looking for, her ID. She did a U-turn - probably illegal - before changing route and heading towards NCIS. She had work to finish off and could do it while she waited for day to come.

When she arrived she booted her computer and opened her emails, nothing new. She began typing her reports and eventually finished that before filing the files on her desk along with Tony and McGee's.

When she was finished it was nearing four thirty, at this time on any other day she would have been about to get up to have her run, but this morning she folded her arms on her desk then rested her head on her arms, slipping into sleep easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to review, now or after the next chapter :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**And the second part. This is basically introducing the other characters. **

**Abby is in here but I don't know how well I am at writing her. She - after Ziva - is the hardest character to write to me. So if you think she is a bit out of character tell me and the next time I write her I will try to make her more in character. If that makes sense.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Ziva hadn't moved from where she had fallen asleep, when Gibbs first walked in he didn't think anyone was there, he if Ziva was at her desk - which she usually was when he arrived - he could usually see the top of her head above the room separator. But this morning he couldn't see her until he had made it around to her desk.<p>

She had head on her arms and was softly snoring. He shook his head as he walked to his desk, she hadn't listened to him. He wasn't mad. He knew that she like Ray. She never let anyone know she was upset, but if you knew her well enough, you could tell when she was.

There was no paper work on his, her's or their co-workers desks. She must have done that when she came in earlier.

Either way, for what ever reason she was here, he didn't wake her. He signed into his computer and left for coffee.

McGee was the next in, he saw Ziva, but didn't say anything to her; he wondered why she was asleep at her desk. He stayed at his computer and awaited his instructions for the day, he had no paper work and nothing to file.

Tony came in last - that wasn't unusual - but he was also the loudest, "Good morning, McGoo," He said as he got out of the elevator, "Good morning Zi-," he stopped and couldn't see her, "Where is she?" he asked.

"There," McGee stated.

McGee was amazed that Ziva could stay asleep through Tony's grand entrance. Tony emptied his pockets and dumped his backpack on the floor next to his desk then walked over to her. He knelt down next to her on her right side.

"What do you think is a matter with her?" he asked McGee who had walked over to see what he was doing, "She never sleeps at work,"

"What's that?" he asked pointing to the bandage on her arm.

"Well don't touch it," McGee said.

During the night, when she had moved her head to the side, her hair had dropped over her face. Tony grabbed her ponytail and moved the hair from her face. He had to admit, she did look peaceful while she slept - he had seen her asleep before - but this time there was something different about her.

He felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, he also saw McGee out the corner of his eye lean forward with the force of their boss' hand against the back of their heads.

"Leave her," he demanded as he walked back to his desk.

"Why's she asleep at her desk?" Tony asked.

"She didn't have a good night," Gibbs stated.

"Why?"

"That is for me to know, and you to not know," came a voice from Ziva's desk.

"I think you mean, 'for me to know and you to find out,'" Tony said.

"No, I mean you do not need to know," she replied.

"I thought I told you to go home, Ziva," Gibbs said.

"I did not want to," she said, "Is Abby in?"

"Yeah, she's in her lab," McGee said.

She stood from her chair and walked through the squad room to the elevator.

"What happened to her arm, boss?" Tony asked.

"Something hit her," Gibbs said.

"What? A knife?" he asked.

"A book,"

Ziva silently walked into Abby's lab. She must have only just got in because there was no music playing.

"Ziva," Abby said cheerfully.

"Hello, Abby,"

"You look like crap, Ziva, what happened?" Abby asked full friend mode.

"Thanks Abs," Ziva mumbled, "I broke up with Ray,"

"Why? I thought you liked him," Abby said half dragging Ziva to her office.

"I did until he began accusing me of lying. I don't even know what I am lying about,"

"How did you cut your arm?" she asked.

"He threw a book at me. I have bruises too," Ziva said.

"Well then I'm glad you've left him. He has no right to treat you like that - even if you could kick his ass," Abby said. Ziva smiled a little, "Oh!" Abby said suddenly, making Ziva jump a little.

"What?" Ziva said instantly alert.

"I should set you up for a blind date," Abby said excitedly.

"Abby..." Ziva began.

"No Ziva it's perfect, it will distract you from Ray, and all you need to do is be at my place when I tell you too," Abby said, Ziva smiled at her friend's infectious, enthusiastic attitude.

"I do not know, Abby," she said.

"Please Ziva; I have the perfect guy for you. He is funny, smart, caring and he would never let anything happen to you," Abby begged.

"You speak as if he ready knows me," Ziva said.

"He doesn't. Only one date, Ziva, one date," Abby begged again.

"Okay, but not in the next month. If anyone sees me with anyone else they might get the wrong idea. And I'm not promising anything more than one date," Ziva said.

"Yay," Abby said, Ziva laughed. She knew there was a reason other than being convinced to go on a blind date that she came down here, "Can you send McGee down, I need help with the evidence from the other day, I forgot the new filing system for the physical evidence," She asked.

"Sure Abs. I will see you later,"

"Bye," Abby said cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if you want me to continue, and I will - after I update my other story.<strong>

**Review Please :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't want this to get boring so - like the last two chapters - I'm going to publish this one and the next one now and in a minute because it gets more interesting at the end of the next chapter.**

**I have to say: I am thrilled by the response, I love reading your reviews. Please keep it up :D **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>"McGee, Abby wants you down in her lab," Ziva said as she walked back into the squad room.<p>

"Why?" He asked.

"Something about the new evidence filing that was introduced the other week. She said she needs your help," Ziva said taking a seat at her desk. She began reading the emails that she didn't get to the night before and the ones that had came through that morning and while she was asleep. She heard McGee stand and leave to Abby's lab and could feel Tony's eyes on her. She refused to look over to him. He could always read her eyes.

After a while he walked over to her, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she said back.

"How did you do that?" he said pointing to her bandaged arm.

"I ran into a cupboard at home," she lied.

She refreshed her inbox and waited for the new emails to come through.

She watched as the 'downloading one email' bar filled - showing the progress of the download. When the email came through and Ziva saw the email address - she didn't have to look at the name to know who it was - she immediately deleted it.

She muttered something under her breath and Tony suspected it wasn't in English.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Junk," she stated.

"Liar, you don't swear in another language if it's junk,"

"It went to my inbox, I hate when that happens," she said.

He looked worriedly at her, she was in a strange mood, she was here all night by the looks of things, and now swearing in another language.

"Okay, but if you need to talk, you know where to find me," he said as he walked back to his desk.

"Mm hm," she said.

"DiNozzo, drive Ziva home," Gibbs said as he walked back into the squad room.

"On it," Tony replied.

"Gibbs I can drive myself," she argued.

"You're not driving," Gibbs said in a way to let her know that it's wasn't up for debate. She let out a defeated sigh before taking her things from behind her desk and walked away without Tony.

"Hey! Wait up," he said when he heard the elevator ding. Of course she didn't, she didn't want to go home, but Gibbs wasn't going to give in.

The ride down was quite, no one spoke. Ziva was thankful; she didn't want to have that particular conversation with him, that's why she went to Abby.

They got to the parking garage and Ziva didn't wait for him, she walked straight for his car and waited, leaning against it.

He still didn't say anything, just unlocked the car, and waited for her to get in before starting the car. The way to her apartment was spent with the silence filled with meaningless talk and music radio stations. Ziva rested her head against the window and watch the streets go by at a surprisingly slow speed.

"You drive too slow," she said.

"I drive by the road rules," he replied, "I'll never forget that first day Gibbs let you drive," that earned a small laugh.

"You were not expecting it, that is for sure," Ziva said.

"You were driving on the wrong side of the road!" he exclaimed.

"I explained why that was, and I have not done that once since," she said.

"What? Disrespected the road rules or drove on the wrong side of the road?" he asked rhetorically. She laughed once.

Tony pulled up in front of her apartment complex and she got out, he followed her.

"You do not need to baby me Tony," she said.

"I'm not. I want to see what you're hiding," he said.

"I am not hiding anything," she stated.

They reached her floor and sitting by her door was none other than her boyfriend, Ray.

Ziva's face hardened and she began walking with purpose. She walked straight past him to her door and unlocked it; throwing her belongings inside and they landed on the floor of her apartment somewhere.

"What do you want?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I came to apologize-" he began.

"I thought I made myself clear last night, I never want to see you again. If you think your going to get away with accusing me of things I did not do, you are not. Then when I try to tell you that, you throw things at me and grab me - I do not think so. You can stand up and get the hell away from my apartment. And stop emailing and messaging me," she said.

So this was why she was acting strange. They had broken up.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Leave. Before I make you," she said. She walked into her apartment, closing the door behind her. Tony quickly followed her and knocked on the locked door.

She opened the door, "What?" she asked.

"Can I come in?" he asked. She didn't say anything; she held the door wider and stepped aside for him. Ray still hadn't left.

He walked in and closed the door, "So that's why you were sleeping at work?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Because he broke up with you?" he asked.

"He didn't break up with me, I broke up with him," she said absentmindedly.

"Why?"

"He was accusing me of lying to him. I will not stand to be told what I am and am not doing," she said, "I went to Gibbs' and talked to him. He told me to go home but I did not want to," she said, "Coffee?"

"No, I should get back to work," he replied.

She laughed lightly, "Anthony DiNozzo wanting to go to work. doesn't sound like the one I know," she said as she turned the kettle on and got her cup.

"Do you want me to pick you up in the morning?" he asked.

"I will catch the bus," she replied, "Before you leave, can you make sure he is gone,"

"Sure. Do you want me to come by tonight?" he asked.

"No, Tony you do not-"

"Okay, I'll be here after work," he smiled, "see you later,"

"Good bye," she said watching him as he left, shaking her head with a small smile on her face. Not many people knew this about him. He – much like Ziva – hid behind a mask, only his was filled with jokes while her's was filled with emotionless appearances, but he would always be the one to count on, he would always stand by your side and do anything to protect people – especially the ones he worked with. She didn't know why she hadn't already gone to him. She knew that he wouldn't make – many – jokes, he would just listen.

* * *

><p>Abby - as usual - heard the elevator open as soon as it arrived, some times she even did over her loud music. So when the elevator dinged she immediately turned around to face her guest.<p>

"Timmy, what took you so long?" she demanded.

"Ziva just told me," he said.

"Okay, did you know Ziva broke up with Ray?" she asked.

"No," he said carefully.

"Well Ziva broke up with Ray," she said.

McGee sighed, "What are you planning?" he asked.

"Do you think Tony will have a date in about a month's time?" she asked in return.

"Tony always has a date. Why?"

"You know how like everyone in the building thinks that Tony and Ziva are like married?" Abby asked.

"Yes," he said slowly

"Ziva agreed to let me set her up for a blind date," she said quickly.

"Abby," McGee said, "You're all over the place, starting different conversations all at once. You're confusing me. Take a breath and start again," he said.

She sighed dramatically and started again - slower, "Ziva told me that last night she broke up with Ray. I told her that she should go on a blind date to take her mind off him. She said no promises aside from one date-" McGee cut her off.

"And you're going to set her up with tony, straight after she broke up with her boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah, all you have to do is get Tony on board," she said.

"Hang on, 'all _I_ have to do'?" he asked.

"Yes, I can't do it _all _by myself," Abby replied as she pushed him out of her lab, "Go," she demanded.

McGee walked back to the elevator slightly confused. When he arrived back at the squad room tony was just walking in from dropping Ziva off.

Should he do what Abby told him or just let Tony and Ziva's lives take their own course?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not Mine - Nothing much changed in five minutes.**

* * *

><p>When Tony left Ziva's apartment Ray wasn't there. He got the hint and left. Tony wondered briefly about what Ziva had supposedly lied about but couldn't think of anything. To him, she was an honest person, but that might be because a team with secrets just didn't work. Over the years he had been in law enforcement he had learnt that most of the time the hard way, but especially now there are no secrets within team Gibbs, mostly because there were two living lie detectors in the team. Them being Gibbs and Ziva, so if she had a secret Gibbs would pick up on it and if he had a secret Ziva would pick up on it. So he couldn't think of anything, but he didn't know much about Ray and Ziva's relationship.<p>

He got back to NCIS and up to the squad room at about the same time McGee came back from Abby's lab. McGee sat down at his desk and looked over at Tony as if he had something to say.

Tony looked at him expectantly. McGee opened his mouth to speak but then changed his mind and shut it again.

"Spit it out Probie," Tony said.

"How do you feel about blind dates?" he asked, surprising himself and Tony.

"Why? You think I'm having trouble with the ladies? Or do you need advice?"

"No, I just know this woman and think she'd be prefect for you. She only promises one date and then letting life take its course," he said, stretching what Abby had told him just a little, but maybe not that much.

This got Tony's attention. A woman, only one promised date.

"Keep taking," he said.

"She very beautiful, she can take a joke and has the capacity to be able to deal with you," he explained.

"I don't think so McGee," Tony said as Gibbs walked into the squad room.

"Gear up, dead marine," he said, grabbing his own gear and leading the way.

"Should we call Ziva?" Tony asked.

"No," Gibbs said.

* * *

><p>The case was one of the easiest that they had ever had. The killer was the person who called it in, then admitted everythin. It was backed up by forensic and the autopsy. Open, shut case. Gibbs let them go straight after the they finished their reports.<p>

Tony was walking out of the elevator in the lobby, searching for his keys in his back pack which was slung over one shoulder and brought around so he could see into it.

"Agent DiNozzo," he heard someone from the front desk say.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Is Agent Gibbs still in?" he asked.

"Yeah, upstairs. Have you seen my keys?" Tony asked.

"No,"

"Okay," Tony walked over to the desk, "Why do you need to know if Gibbs is in?"

"There's a woman - she won't tell me her name - that wants to see him," he said.

"I'll escort her up. I need to find my keys anyway," Tony said. The guy at the front desk handed him a visitor's pass and tony took it before walking over to the woman sitting on one of the seats.

"I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, I will escort you to Agent Gibbs," he said handing her the pass.

It didn't take long to reach the squad room again. They walked in just as Gibbs was turning off his and Ziva's computers for the night – she had forgotten to before she left.

"Thought I told you to go home DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"I forgot my keys," he said, "This woman wanted to see you," he added.

Gibbs stood up straighter as he gave the woman a once over. She seemed nervous but not intimidated by Gibbs, tony wasn't even sure if she was nervous because of him - she seemed nervous just sitting in the lobby, maybe she was nervous about why she was here. A characteristic that was familiar to Tony.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" she asked in an accented voice.

"Yes?" Gibbs replied as Tony found his keys putting his hand in the air in success. Both Gibbs and the woman looked at him strangely. Gibbs' expression was one of indifference.

"Goodnight boss," he said as he walked a little too quickly to the elevator, a little too eager to get home.

"I am here because I want to talk to the last decent person my daughter would have spoken to before she died, and meet the people that were closest to her," said woman said.

Daughter? Dead? Who was this woman talking about? Jenny? Couldn't be, of she wanted to talk to the last person that spoke to her, that would be Mike or Tony or Ziva. Not him. There was that and the fact that Gibbs was pretty sure Jenny's parents were dead.

Kate? Still wasn't possible, he knew and had spoken to her parents at her funeral. And it could not be Shannon's mother. Everything was wrong about her for that, and he knew her parents as well, for obvious reasons.

He thought back through his career. He hadn't worked with any other females... Aside two who were still alive.

Abby's parents died. And Abby was sure as hell not dead.

That only left Ziva. She wasn't dead either but at one point in her life she was presumed dead. He knew he should have figured that out from the similarities in appearance and the accent. He wasn't a hundred percent sure why he didn't figure it out as soon as he saw her.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was told basically one of his female team members died with out him knowing – he hadn't given anyone permission to die.

Maybe it was because the topic of Somalia had been one avoided especially when Ziva was around, that had carried over to other people she worked with and they knew not to bring it up. He didn't know what happened in Somalia to her, and he wasn't sure he wanted to, but he would always be there when she wanted and was ready to talk about it. Perhaps the fact that it was never brought that he subconsciously avoided thinking of it. He knew that this was the most part of the reason.

He knew what this woman was talking referring too. Ziva and the suicide mission her father sent her on.

"You do not know who I am," she stated.

"I think I have figured it out," he replied.

"I am Rivka David," she said, extending her hand which Gibbs shook.

"Ziva's mum," He stated to himself, "I think we need to talk," he said as he grabbed Ziva's desk chair and wheeled it around to the front of his desk and he walked around and sat in his chair.

"What do you know?" he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>It's Ziva's Mum! That's not that much of a surprise since its in the summary, but still, here she is.<strong>

**Next chapter will be carring on from this and Ziva telling Tony what happened when she broke up with Ray. As I said, this story has a bit of a slow start. **

**Reviews Please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**There's a lot of talking in this chapter, but I think its a good chapter - it sort of sets some of the other chapters up. There's only one chapter with this update, mainly because its longer than my other chapters for this story and I only just finished this. I had a bit of trouble with with some of the speaking, mainly between Gibbs and Ziva's mum, but I think it makes sense and it turned out okay.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>Tony had arrived at Ziva's a little while later, with a pizza box in hand. He knocked twice on the door then pausing, before deciding she took too long in the three seconds she didn't answer the door, and began hitting the wooden door with one fist continuously until the door opened.<p>

"Tony, who would have guessed?" Ziva said sarcastically as she opened the door.

He didn't say anything as he walked into her apartment in total 'Tony Style' as if he owned the place, ignoring her comment.

"You are going to tell me what happened," he said setting the pizza on the table and heading towards her fridge and grabbing two beers.

She rolled her eyes and sat at the table - there was no way of getting around this, But either way she began dodging his questions

* * *

><p>"I do not know much. A few years ago I was sent a letter that I recognised was from Mossad. When I opened it, it told me that she had died in Somalia," she explained, "I then I began doing my own research after I stormed into Eli's office and demanded to know what happened, he told me nothing, he said that the mission he sent OUR daughter on was classified even if she was dead. I found some of Ziva's old friends from Mossad and they helped me. I found out that she has been living here for five years after her brother died. When I asked why they told me that she had a liaison position here and that from what they could gather she was happy here, she had become close to the people she worked with. Some called her stupid, in the field of work she was in; you apparently do not get close to the people you work with. I am glad she did - that is how I raised her. But because of this I couldn't understand why she went on the mission. When I asked, they did some more digging - she did not talk to anyone before she left. They found out that a man killed her boyfriend and she terminated the liaison position. I do not know why though," she told him, she diverted her eyes and had them looking at the desk as she said the next, "when I found out she was dead I was devastated. I have lost both of my little girls. But I need answers, if Eli will not give me them then I hope you will, please," she said.<p>

"Ziva's not dead," Gibbs said. Rivka's head snapped up and she watched Gibbs with a confused expression similar to one he'd seen Ziva use a few times.

"But I got the letter," she said confused.

"So did I, I was told she died. But I have one member of my team that would turn the world upside down and inside out for her - and he did, even though from what we knew it was too late. After no communication from her; him, his co-worker, and my forensic scientist conspired together and found out what they could. Vance was trying to get something out of Eli, and I was getting Intel from our agents in Africa, we knew that she was put on the same team that the Mossad officer who was killed was on, which we knew was somewhere in Somalia from the Intel Vance provided to Eli. We knew of a terrorist cell operating there. Vance was getting nothing from Eli; I had a bit but wasn't telling anyone. I should have told them sooner but I knew the impact it would have had. Only when they worked it out did I but in. Have you heard of the Damocles?" he asked.

"The ship she was on to get to Somalia," she stated.

"We believed she died in that. It appeared too have sunk in a tropical storm - we learnt later that that wasn't the case - at the time we believe that the Damocles had no survivors," Gibbs said, "the member I was talking about before he couldn't function properly. He and Ziva couldn't work better together. They always have and always will have a dynamic, I have never seen before. They have been through a lot they can communicate by just looking at each other; they can communicate better to each other that way than I can to then anyone in my team. So when we found out she was 'dead' he lost it, he would have trouble getting to work, he drank a fair bit, and wasn't sleeping. One day he told me that he didn't want someone else to die at the hands of this Saleem Ulman. They managed to isolate unique items and then we went to Somalia to kill the son of a bitch who we believed was responsible for 'killing' her. We were all surprised when we saw Ziva for the first time after that. She was broken, but alive and that was the main thing. I wouldn't be able to imagine the surprise Tony and Tim had there when the found out she was still alive," Gibbs concluded.

"No, I would have been told that she was still alive. She cannot be alive still, it is not possible. I can not set myself up with false hope," The woman not much younger than Gibbs said.

Gibbs said nothing; he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled a familiar number. He put it on speaker (he surprisingly knew how to do that) it rang a few times before the answer.

"David," he heard Ziva say down the phone.

"Callin' to see how you're doing?" he said.

"I am fine. Tony is here and he brought dinner," she said. She sounded happier than she did earlier. Gibbs watched as Rivka's eyes welled up at the sound of her daughter's voice.

He would give up everything to be able to hear Kelly's voice again, so he knew offering Ziva's mother the chance to do that would be the best thing for him to do right at the moment. Also to be able to prove that she was still alive.

"As long as you get some sleep and have your ass at work early," he said with a joking tone behind the order.

"Yes boss," she said acting serious then laughing lightly. He hung up.

"That is Ziva?" she asked.

"That is Ziva," he stated in return, "she has changed a lot in the past few years. What was Ziva and your relationship like?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Hard. She was always stubborn. If she didn't like something you would have wanted to watch out, she had quite a temper. But when her sister died it became worse. She was twenty at the time of Tali's death and Ziva began drinking. They were close. Alcohol was a vice for her. She wasn't alcoholic she like the numbing effect it had. I would continuously yell at her to stop drinking and that pushed her further away. I lost her after that, she went to live at her father's house, I have not seen her since. I have lost her," Rivka said her voice breaking and the tears beginning to spill, "Does she talk about what happened?" she asked.

"No, not that I know of," he replied, "She has changed. I have seen her change, you are just going to have to make an effort," Gibbs told her.

"I do not know whether I am ready to see her, I do not know whether she wants to see me,"

"She will come around," Gibbs confidently stated.

* * *

><p>"So, what cause you to leave him?" Tony asked as the sat at the table.<p>

"He told me that I do not talk to him enough, he tells me I do not have enough time for him and tells me that I was lying to him. Where does he get off telling me what I do and do not do?"

"You just told me that. What did you do?" Tony asked.

"That was your question.'Why did you leave him'," she said, "What do you think I did? I defended myself. Of course that made him angry and he threw a book at me and 'tried to make me see sense' by grabbing my arms," Ziva explained, "If that makes sense,"

"He hurt you," Tony said, beginning to have trouble of not letting his anger show. No one hurts Ziva, "Why didn't you hurt him back?"

"Because then I would have sunk to his level. I am fine, all it is, is a few bruises and a cut," she replied.

"He cut you," Tony said, anger now present in his voice.

"Tony calm down," she said placing a hand on his hand, "He did not cut me, when he threw the book at me the corner hit me,"

He looked into her eyes and even though she said earlier that she couldn't care less about Ray, he could tell by the look in her eyes that it still hurt her. He wanted to make her feel better, but he couldn't think of anything or whether she even wanted the comfort.

He turned his hand over under her's so he was holding her hand and began rubbing her knuckles, "Are you okay?" he asked with only sincerity in his voice.

"I am fine; he just took so much of me with him. I do not think I should have told him the things I did," she said.

"Did you sleep with him?" Tony said.

"Yes," she paused for a second - thinking back, "He was not very good though," she said.

"What do you mean you shouldn't have told him all you did?" he then asked.

She hesitated for a second, "I told him things... Of my past that I had done. Not in much detail, but enough for him to know what was going on, but things about myself from back then that I would not trust very many people with," she said.

"What did you tell him?" he asked.

"About my sister and teenage years, I didn't go into my twenties, there are too many painful memories," she stated, "Thinking about it now, I think you know more about me than he did,"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Sometimes, I do not know," She replied removing her hand from his and standing to take the empty beer bottles to the sink along with the mess they had made while eating.

She looked at the clock, Tony had been there for a while but they were talking about nothing really, just about people and work and other small talk people have with their friends. It was almost ten.

"Did I miss out on anything interesting while I was gone?" She asked from the kitchen.

"No. There was one case but the guy who killed him called it in and admitted everything. So it was basically paper work," Tony explained as he walked over more into the lounge room other than the dinning room of the open planned area. On the bookshelf there was a whole shelf dedicated to photos and other small things from her time in America and from Israel. There were pictures of her brother and sister.

When he had come to her house in the first year of her being part of NCIS and saw pictures of her brother, he often wondered why and how could someone look up to and care for the person who killed his partner. It took a while for him to understand that the person that she grew up with was different to the one that was killed that night. She had explained to him that he was very protective of his sisters but he took his job very seriously. That he also had secrets and was lying to her, she could tell but she told Tony she never thought much of it because her whole life he had been dependable. He knew when it was either her brother or her sister's date of death because she would act distant, as if she was in a trance – she would separate herself from the people she worked with more than she usually did.

There were also photos of her with some friends from Israel that he had never met and some from America that he had seen but didn't know. Then there were pictures of the team. She must have asked Abby for them, since Abby was always the one with the camera and went snap happy when they all went out together.

Then he, being Tony, began going through the draws that were near the bottom of the bookshelf. He pulled out a photo of a few people. He recognised her sister, brother, and Ziva from a few of the photos on the shelf. Ziva was around the age of thirteen and was all dressed up in what appeared to be a performing outfit. There was one other person – older than the other people in the photo. He looked back at the Ziva in the photo. She was smiling but in her eyes she looked disappointed.

"That photo was taken when I was fourteen. I was a part of a singing and dancing recital slash audition. Later that week I got told that I was good enough to enter a singing and dancing competition. I said yes. It was a full day competition. Eli promised to be there, I made sure he remembered, I wrote it everywhere I could think off, he still did not come. I ended up winning," She said as she reached into the draw and pulled out a certificate and a medal, "It was a very important day for me, we were not living in Tel Aviv at the time, he stayed at a hotel while he was working. To be able to make it there for that day, Ari had to drive my sister and I to Tel Aviv the night before, which was testing considering Tali and I were going through a phase where we absolutely hated each others guts. I found it very strange that my mother could make it in time before the performing began but Eli couldn't. Ima made it after work, she worked day shifts usually, but when one weekends while we were little she worked night shifts because we were home during the day. It was a weekend so she was working all night and drove as soon as she got off. Eli was working in Tel Aviv," she said sadly.

"Who's that?" he asked pointing to the woman he didn't recognise.

"That is my mother," she said.

"You get along well with her?" he asked.

"I used to, and then I began doing stupid things after Tali died – like sleeping around and drinking – that pushed us further apart. I would not know if we do now. I have not spoken to her since I was about twenty. I was stubborn and she could not always deal with the fact I hate not having things done my way and I like winning,"

"Why did you stop dancing?" He asked.

"I decided that good attention from my father and bad attention from my father was better than only getting attention from my mother. I stopped and basically threw myself at Eli and his early training. If I were anyone else wanting to work for Mossad, I would have started training while I was part of the IDF. After that night, on the way home I told Ima that I no longer wanted to dance, she did not take that too well. I'm surprised she did not make me walk," she answered.

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Any of it,"

"I regret giving up the dancing and singing – I mean I still do it, I sing to myself when no one is around and go clubbing with Abby. And I regret pushing my mother away from me, and I regret not telling Tali that I would pick her up that day to come with me to the movies, maybe then she would still be alive. I regret making my self so accessible to Eli," She said as she took the photo off tony and the certificate and the medal back in the draw.

"Why do you keep them in there?"

"I like the memory of winning but don't like the disappointment that I feel when I look at the photo and prize," she explained walking over to her lounge and sitting on it, closing her eyes.

"I think I'm going to head off now. We have work and you need sleep," he told her, she nodded, "Just do me a favour and don't sleep on the lounge," he said.

She smiled softly at her partners care for her, it made her feel wanted.

"Good night," she said as she followed him to the door, "See you in the morning,"

"Yes, and I'm going to pick you up," she opened her mouth to speak and he cut her off, "No arguments. What time?" he asked.

"Five," she said and his mouth dropped open. She never left for work that early, she just knew he would be late by at least a half an hour. She usually leaves at five thirty.

"What? That's ridiculous, no one gets up that early," he said.

"I do," she said, "I'm usually up at four so I have enough time for my run and shower before breakfast then I leave for work,"

"I'll be here at five," he said defeated – he did offer after all.

"Goodnight," he said and she shut the door softly after saying her goodbye as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think.<strong>

**Reviews Please :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gibbs find out, but its nothing explosive. Why would he go off at something that hasn't happened yet?**

**I'm sorry for the wait, I got a little stuck, but its all better now :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not and probably - no, definatly - do not own NCIS.**

* * *

><p>Ziva woke up at the same time she usually did and followed her normal morning routine. She got up, went for a run, had a shower, got changed, and had breakfast.<p>

She was surprised when she had to walk to the door wrapped in a towel with soap suds still in her hair to answer the door, "Tony?" she said before remembering she told him to pick her up at this time.

"You're not ready," he said a taunting tone.

"I thought you would be late so you would get here just before five thirty," she said, "I am going to finish my shower than I will just about be ready," she said.

"Okay I will be asleep on your lounge," he said after her.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they were on their way to the Navy yard to begin their day. Tony had let Ziva drive his car - his <em>precious<em> car - because he was almost falling asleep as soon as he stood from Ziva's lounge and Ziva wanted to live though the day. Now he was not sure she did and he was wide awake after narrowly missing another car as she weaves in and out of the traffic.

"You put a scratch on this car and you are paying for it!" a wide eyed Tony exclaimed.

"Relax, I am not going to hurt your car," she replied as calm as ever.

"I honestly have no idea why I ever let you drive. You said you wanted to live through the day, I'm not so sure you want to anymore!"

"Put it this way Tony, I have a better chance at getting us to work alive than you did. You were almost asleep as soon as we walked out the door," she said in the same calm tone.

"I don't care," he said as he held onto the bottom of the seat and the handle above the window while she sharply turned the final corner to the Navy yard and when she reached the gate she put her foot on the brakes almost sending Tony through the wind screen if it weren't for his seatbelt.

"I cannot believe I am beginning to get used to your crazy ass driving," he murmured to himself.

"So you are going to let me drive more often?" she asked hearing what he said.

"Not if my life depended on it," he told her, "Why did you park so far away from the elevator?"

"You could use the exercise," she laughed to herself as she walked to her car to check if it was still locked and nothing was missing, by the time she was finished she began walking to the elevator catching up to Tony in no time.

The ride to the lift was silent, Ziva turned to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep again. Clearly he was not happy that he had to get up so early, and only because Ziva thought he would be late – it wasn't an unfair assumption, he had a reputation of being late.

They arrived at the empty squad room and Ziva immediately began her morning routine. Tony on the other hand sat down at his desk and looked around blankly: Empty. There was nothing to do.

"What do you do here this early?" He asked her.

"I begin work," she replied.

"How?" He asked.

"I sit down at my desk and finish what ever it is that I did not finish last night – which is not much considering that I finished most of it yesterday morning when I came in," she said.

"There is nothing to do," he complained after a few minutes of nothing but Ziva's fingers flying across her keyboard as she typed.

"Paperwork?" she asked.

"Finished," he replied.

"Emails?"

"I just checked them, nothing interesting," he told her.

"Well some of them must be because I have just got five emails from you. Spam?" She asked. On her other email address for her personal use he would send her emails telling her that she would die if she didn't send it on with in so many minutes.

"That's not spam, I don't want to die," he said in fake horror.

"Tony, if that were true, then I would be dead about fifty times over," she told him.

They heard the elevator ding, announcing the arrival of Gibbs onto the floor.

"Good Morning Gibbs," Ziva said.

"'Morning Boss," Tony said at the same time.

Gibbs saw Tony at his desk and looked down at his watch: it was just before six. In the morning. Then he looked for McGee, McGee was always here before Tony. Gibbs nodded once acknowledging their greetings.

"What are you doing here this early DiNozzo?" He asked.

"Ask _Special Agent David_," he said her title and name in a mocking way. Ziva grinned at him, not at all affected by it.

"He offered to pick me up this morning, I accepted the offer, and here we are," Ziva explained.

Gibbs laughed at that, "always an early riser," he stated.

Ziva froze and looked at Gibbs – who then realised what he said. The night before Rivka told him not to tell Ziva that she was here, he said okay. But he couldn't help but find some of what Ziva did when she was a child amusing and some of it didn't surprise him much. He found out that she was similar to how she was when she was a teenager; if anything had changed it would be the fact that she had a stronger will and got more stubborn.

He realised that she had doesn't share much about her past to many people, and knowing what time someone woke up when they were a child and adolescent - her mother told him that.

"How do you know that?" she asked immediately suspicious.

"I'm just guessing," he replied. Ziva eyed him suspiciously.

A few moments later McGee walked in with a quick hello, dropping his gear behind his desk, then walked in the direction of the other elevator. Every one watched after, confusion evident of all their faces except Gibbs, but he rarely showed much emotion on his face.

Ziva shook it off and continued her work.

* * *

><p>"Abby," McGee said.<p>

"McGee! Did you do it? Did you do it?" She asked at full speed.

"I asked if he wanted me to set him up and he said no," McGee said.

"Ask him again," Abby demanded.

"Ask who what?" came a voice from the door.

"Nothing Gibbs," Abby quickly said, "McGee just has this friend that I like, and I want him to set us up,"

"You know I can tell when you're lying Abs," Gibbs said.

"Of course I do Gibbs," Abby replied.

"Ask who what?" He repeated.

"Ziva broke up with Ray and Abby has convinced Ziva to go on a blind date. Ow," McGee explained as Abby hit him.

"With who?" Gibbs asked – full well knowing where this was going.

"Tony," McGee said. Abby hit him again, "Could you stop that?" he asked her.

"No," Gibbs said walking over to them and writing on something on the desk.

"No? But Gibbs, they're like a perfect fit," Abby said.

"I have rules for a reason Abs. No, okay. Find someone else to go out with Ziva," He told them, "I want background on this woman," he said handing Abby the sticky-note with one name on it.

"Rivka David?" Abby said.

"Dah-Veed," Gibbs replied.

"Ziva's mum?" Abby inquired.

"You can't tell her," Gibbs said.

"Why not?"

"Because Rivka does not want Ziva to know just yet. She thought Ziva was dead," Gibbs said.

"But you don't trust her?" McGee asked.

"I think Ziva has had enough trouble with biological family for one last a life time, I want to make sure that this is her mother and that she is here for a legit reason," Gibbs said walking out, leaving McGee's question partly answered.

* * *

><p><strong>I have an idea of where this is going, but I am happy to change it a bit to suit what you want to read, so if you have any suggestions feel free to PM me or review.<strong>

**oh, and it will begin to get interesting soon, with the team meeting Ziva's mum and Abby finding a loop hole - well not so much a loop hole - in Gibbs' rule :D**

**Reviews Please :D**

**On more of a serious note; I have recently heard of an incedent involving cyber bullying and would like to remind you that any form of bulling is illegal and if its happening to you to get help from someone trusted. If you have told them to stop and they continue, document what is being said or what is being done towards you and tell the police. If you chose to tell the police, you can tell them that you do not want your named mentioned to anyone else - they would have a confidentiality policy. If you are having trouble dealing with the bullying, please get help and talk to someone about it. Many people bully others because they have insecurites about themselves - you do not have to carry other insecurities.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for the longer than usual wait. I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, I knew what needed to be written but it didn't want to be put on paper. So I am not 100% happy with this chapter but you deserve something rather than nothing. To me the beginning seems a little anti-climatic and boring. It was a bit hard to write, so sorry if its not up to scratch. it is a chapter setting others up - which I guess is why it is a bit everywhere.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

* * *

><p>A few days later, while Ziva and Tony were out on a coffee run for the team and getting everyone respective lunches the elevator announced the arrival of some on the floor, Rivka David.<p>

McGee looked up to see the woman looking nervously around the room, "Can I help you?" he asked from his desk.

"I am looking for special agent Gibbs," she stated.

"He'll be back up in a minute,"

The woman ran her a finger along Ziva's desk, "Who does this desk belong to?" she asked.

"Who are you?" McGee asked.

"I am Rivka David,"

McGee looked at her once again - this time taking in her appearance, "And I thought Ziva looked like Eli," he said to himself, noting the clear resemblance. He stood up and walked over to stand next to Rivka, "That's Ziva's desk,"

Rivka was about to reply when Gibbs walked around and into the squad room, "McGee, get back to work," he ordered.

"For someone who said they didn't want their daughter to know that they were here, you're showing up in the middle of the day," Gibbs said.

"I wanted to see where and who she worked with,"

The elevator dinged again, Rivka looked over at the elevator in panic. Tony walked in with a tray of coffee.

"DiNozzo, where's David?" Gibbs asked.

"Parking the car - I got out before she decided she wanted to crash into the parking garage boomgates. How she ever got her license - I don't know," he said placing the coffees on his desk.

"I taught her," Rivka said.

"How did you get your license?" he loudly asked, "I escorted you up here last night- who are you?"

"Ziva's mother," Gibbs replied.

"Does Ziva know?" tony asked.

"No, I do not want her to know at the moment. I thought she was dead," Rivka said.

"Well, if that's the case I suggest you leave now. Ziva will be up in a minute," Tony replied.

"McGee, escort," Gibbs said.

"Do you talk to my daughter like that?" she asked as she was led away from them. Gibbs giving a half a laugh.

McGee led Rivka to the elevator as the doors opened to reveal Ziva. She smiled at McGee, before she slid out to the side of him.

The woman that he was with, she looked familiar, but she couldn't place him. By the time she turned to get a second look the elevator doors had closed.

"Who was that with McGee?" she asked dumping the bag of food on her desk.

"A witness that thought we were the one's investigating the case she was needed. McGee is taking to the right team," Tony lied. He hated it.

"Get back to work," Gibbs ordered reaching into the bag and getting his lunch from the bag before walking off.

"You are lying to me," she stated.

"I am not," he said. She watched him suspiciously for a second before continuing to browse the net waiting for Gibbs to walk in telling them to gear up.

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked down to Abby's lab. Where it looked as if Abby was playing with fire.<p>

"Abby, what are you doing?" Gibbs asks looking over her shoulder.

"Gibbs! I'm seeing how long it will take for this brand of matches to burn through the whole stick, verses this brand. Then I'm going to try the longer matches,"

How Abby could amuse herself like she did always was the one question Gibbs couldn't answer. He handed her the Caf-POW before asking, "Has anything come back on Rivka David?" he asked.

"Nothing, she was clean, the only thing I can find was that she was married to Eli David and had two daughters: Ziva and Talia David," Abby said, "Everything's pretty legit, no connection to any terrorist groups and nothing to suggest dodgy behaviour. What is she like?" Abby asked, "She looks like Ziva, is she like Ziva?"

"Thank you," he said kissing her on her temple.

"Are we going to tell Ziva now?"

"No," Gibbs's voice said as he left her lab.

* * *

><p>Ziva had disappeared about ten minutes ago. McGee knew that Gibbs had told Abby and him that they couldn't set Tony and Ziva up on a date, but Abby threatened him and said that they would work out Gibbs later and try to get Tony to agree on going on a date McGee set up for him.<p>

"Tony? Have you ever thought about it?" he asked.

"Thought about what McGoo?" Tony replied.

"Blind date, did you think about it?"McGee asked.

"No, I don't need help with any of the ladies," tony said.

"Nothing will change your mind?" McGee wondered out loud, before adding, "Free meal? One date was all that was promised. Beautiful woman, prefect for him. I wonder why Tony doesn't want it,"

"Free meal?" tony said to himself, "No, no. I am not getting help from Probie," he said.

McGee knew he was getting somewhere, "No offense Tony, but she wouldn't walk into a bar and ask you for a drink. You're her type but she doesn't do that," McGee said.

"She doesn't drink at bars?" he asked.

"She drinks at bars but she doesn't pick up guys often while she's there... As far as I know,"

"So what you're saying is that if I don't take you up on this blind date offer, I won't get the chance to go out with her?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, basically,"

"You have a photo?"

"No, but I can tell you she's blonde, fair skin, blue eyes..." McGee lied.

"And a free meal?" Tony asked.

"Yep,"

"If I agree to one date, will you leave me alone?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Okay, one date nothing more,"

"Knowing you, that's all you'd need before you try to sleep with her," he murmured.

* * *

><p>"Do you get the feeling that all your co-workers are lying to you?" Ziva asked walking into Abby's lab.<p>

"No, why do you think that they're lying to you?"

"There was this woman; McGee was escorting her out. I could not pace her at a glance but I know I know her - even if I have not seen her for ages, I think it might have been my mother," Ziva said.

"Maybe you thought you saw her," Abby replied.

"Maybe, I was talking to Tony about her last night. Maybe I'm just hopeful. I mean I don't know where she lives, I don't know even know if she's alive," Ziva said.

"Do you wish you did?" Abby asked.

"Yes. Do you know what the last words I said to her before I walked out were?" Ziva replied.

"No," Abby said.

"I told her I never wanted to see her again because she sheltered me to much from the 'real world'; I said that if it came down to it, I would choose my father over her any day. Do you know how much I regret that? Do you know how much I was wrong in that decision?" she asked rhetorically, "I never dwell upon things like that - arguments, and misinterpreted conversations - I never do. Life is too short. But, that is the one and only thing about my past that I have held onto and replayed in my mind over again in different ways,"

"Maybe, soon, you could try to get in contact with her and try and fix the holes in your relationship with her. It couldn't be too hard to find a phone number," Abby relied knowingly.

"Maybe. Do you know what everyone is keeping from me?"

Abby pretended to think for a minute, "No, can't think of anything," She smiled. In all honesty; she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so since that chapters out the writer's block should be gone :D<strong>

**Next chapter I think I will try to bring Rivka into it more, because soon she is going to play a bigger role.**

**Review please :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I know it has been a while since I have updated, but I have been a bit busy with some of my other stories and life. **

**Also, from now on until about - aside from the last week in November - the start of December, when my school holidays start I will try to update one a week, since I have had restrictions put on when I am allowed to use my computer, which is okay I guess, I thought it was a fair rule put in place by my parents and I can still write, I just won't be able to update until the weekends.**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: A week may change a lot of things, but the fact that NCIS is still not mine did not change.**

* * *

><p>Ziva was waiting. Waiting for anything. She hadn't heard from Ray in the past days - which she put down as a good thing. The cut on her arm was healing, and the bruises were fading. She still felt like she needed to distract herself, but she had all her work finished and was helping Tony and McGee with there paperwork. She really wanted a case to work on, but nothing came up. Which she also thought was a good thing; no one was dead or threatened by some idiot who thought they could hide from Gibbs.<p>

Ziva took a page out of Tony's book and was currently playing an 'unauthorised' game on her computer.

"Zee-Vah?" Tony said from across the squad room, noticing the continuous clicking of the mouse.

"Yes, Tony?" Ziva replied.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

"Nothing, there is nothing to do," She replied.

Ziva looked around the squad room; both Gibbs and McGee were no where insight, "Tony, do you know something about what ever it is that Gibbs and McGee are keeping from me?" She asked.

"No," He said a little too quickly. He was looking down at his work and didn't look up, but he heard her moved from behind her desk and sit on the other side of his desk.

"You are lying to me," She stated quietly.

Tony looked up, "No I'm not, I honestly don't know, okay?" Tony replied, as he looked back down at his work.

When Ziva didn't move from his desk; he looked back up at her, "What's on your mind, Ziva?" He asked with sincerity.

"I have been reflecting," She stated, "I do not usually do it, but lately I have been,"

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Just since Ray accusing me of lying and now Abby convincing me to do stuff I never thought I would be doing, and now feeling like everyone is lying to me. Nothing huge,"

"You are taking everything too personally," Tony said.

"What do you mean?"

"You think that we are lying to you; we're not. I don't know what Abby has planned for you but just take it as it comes, and maybe talk to Ray," He said the last part with slight bitterness in his voice.

"No, I'm not talking to him. I just need to distract myself more," Ziva replied.

"No, Ziva, I don't think you do,"

"Tonight, everyone is coming to my house to have dinner," She said as she got off his desk and began walking down to Abby's lab.

* * *

><p>"Why can't they, Gibbs? They have already agreed to going on a blind date," Abby whined.<p>

"With each other?" Gibbs asked skeptically. Both McGee and Abby looked at each other. McGee didn't particularly want to be there; Gibbs was very stubborn about his rules. So when Abby saw that McGee wasn't going to help she spoke, "Well, they don't know that... Yet. But that's the aim of a blind date - not to know who you are going to meet until they get there. Maybe we should set you up on a blind date," she said.

"Sure, Abs, just not with a co-worker," Gibbs replied. Abby pouted before bouncing up and down on the spot, "Please, Gibbs, please, please. They only promised one date,"

"And what does DiNozzo usually do after 'just one date'?" He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ziva isn't that stupid, she wouldn't sleep with anyone after one date," McGee defended.

"She mightn't be stupid, but she just broke up with her boyfriend, McGee-"

"But Gibbs, just because she wants one date doesn't mean she'll want to sleep with him. He said she wanted a distraction," Abby said.

"Abby, I have said no, and I mean no. No one is dating a co-worker," Gibbs said.

"Who is dating a co-worker?" Came Ziva's curious voice from the door of Abby's office door.

"No one, I hope," Gibbs replied. Ziva looked at them suspiciously.

"Do you want to come to my house for dinner tonight?" She asked, walking more into Abby's lab.

"Who's coming so far?" Asked Abby.

"Ducky said he would come. Tony knows, I'm not sure if he is coming and now I am asking you," Ziva said.

"We'll be there," Gibbs said.

"Okay," she replied, "Be at my house by seven," Ziva looked at each person in the room one more time.

"Okay," Abby said.

The atmosphere in the room became awkward as Ziva tried to read the three people in the room with little success. Aside from Abby, who wouldn't look directly at her. Abby had a feeling that if she looked at Ziva, then Ziva would be able to see the two secrets that she was hiding. It killed her to keep secrets from a good friend.

"Anything else you need, Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"No, nothing else," she said as she turned back and walked out of Abby's office and lab. Once they heard the dinging of the elevator, Abby spoke, "Gibbs, why can't we tell her about her mum? She knows something is off, and I don't like lying," Abby complained.

"We have to respect her mother's wishes," Gibbs said.

"But we don't know anything about her, we know a lot about Ziva. We have a loyalty to her," Abby continued.

"She does have a point boss. We don't know anything and in theory the protection of Ziva should be first over whether her mother wants to see her," McGee said.

"Give it a few more days; if her mother doesn't make a move we will be intervening," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, how 'bout the blin-" Abby began.

"No, Abs," Gibbs cut in walking over and giving a kiss to Abby's forehead.

"Does McGee get on too?" Abby said with a smile. Gibbs looked over at McGee.

"I'm right boss," McGee said awkwardly. Gibbs laughed once and walked out.

"I think we should just let tiny and Ziva find their own way," McGee said.

"No! Timmy! We are going to do this!" she said.

* * *

><p>Ziva had knocked off work an hour ago, it was now six thirty. Tony had said he would come, so that was the whole team including Abby and Ducky.<p>

She was now sitting in her lounge room flicking though the channels on her TV waiting for the team to arrive when she heard a knock at her door. She confusedly walked to her door and opened it. Tony stood there with a big grin on his face.

She checked her clock, it was still six thirty, "What are you doing here?" she asked bluntly.

Tony had hurt flicker across his face before recovering and answering, "You invited me over for dinner, remember?" he said.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean for it to be that blunt," she apologised.

"It's okay," he said letting himself in and walking him to her lounge and gaining control of her TV.

"I was watching that!" Ziva said.

"Well now you're not," he replied shooting Ziva a smile.

She sat next to Tony, watching the channels flick pass as Tony looked for something he wanted to watch. When it got to about quarter to seven everyone else began arriving; the first was Abby.

"I am the first here!" Abby said excitedly when she walked in the door, not seeing Tony.

"Hi, Abs," He said proudly from the lounge, "Ziva, you really need more movies,"

"Wha- When did you get here?" She asked somewhat defeated.

"He arrived fifteen minutes ago, "Ziva told her.

"Why?" Abby asked following her into her kitchen.

"I do not know. I do not know half the stuff that goes on in his head. Drink?" Ziva said.

"Yes. That's not good. You should know what each other are thinking; you're partners, you're meant to look out for each other," Abby went on.

Ziva sighed, "That's not what I meant Abby," she said grabbing a bottle of wine from the fridge and a beer for Tony.

A little while later she invited McGee and Ducky in, she offered them drinks and they joined Tony and Abby one the lounge. McGee, Abby, and Tony were fighting over which channel it was on and who had the remote, so Ducky joined Ziva in the kitchen, helping her with dinner.

"How are you Ziva? A couple of little birdies told me you and Ray broke up," He said, handing her a bowl to put some food in it.

Ziva looked over her shoulder at the three fighting adults, "I will kill those 'birdies'," Ziva muttered, "How does McGee know?"

"Don't go killing anyone. They are only looking out for you, they care for you, and you haven't been yourself lately," Ducky said.

"I have been myself perfectly lately," Ziva replied.

"You have been quieter, Ziva. Abby and Tony especially want to make you feel better," He said.

"I do not need to be made to feel better," Ziva said.

They heard the door open and knew - since the three different loud voices in the living room were still there - that Gibbs was there Ziva looked at the clock. Dead on seven. Ziva laughed when she heard a switch flick and then the TV heard off, followed by a chorus of 'hey' come from the three people in the kitchen.

Gibbs walked into the kitchen and gave Ziva a kiss to her cheek, "Thank you Gibbs," She said, thankful that the arguing between her friends was over.

"Why didn't you do it?" Gibbs asked.

"Sometimes it's just easier to let them sort it out,"

"Ziva, when's dinner ready?" Tony complained from the lounge room. Ziva rolled her eyes at Gibbs then grabbed one of the bowl with the food in it and walked to dinning table.

"Now," Ziva replied.

Before long they were all sitting around the table, exchanging stories and thoughts on present cases, past cases and opinions on world news. They were almost finished eating when they heard a timid knock at the door. Ziva looked over her shoulder, then back at the people at the table, "Very funny, DiNozzo," she said thinking that he was knocking on the underside of her wooden table.

"Hey, that wasn't me," He said. This time they all looked around the table.

"Were you expecting anyone else, Ziva?" Ducky asked, "Jimmy, maybe?"

"No, he said he could not make it," She said as she skimmed her eyes across each person, from her left to her right; Tony, Gibbs, Ducky, McGee, and Abby.

They heard the knocking again, this time it was more timid. If they hadn't been silent they wouldn't have heard it. Ziva placed her knife and fork on the table, pushed her chair out and cautiously walking to the door. Gibbs had a feeling he knew who it was. If it wasn't for him to be told to keep it a secret; he would have told her last week, but he knew that this was something that they had to do for themselves.

Ziva opened the door and had a feeling to slam it shut again. She couldn't believe who she was seeing. She hadn't seen her mother in years probably a little less than a decade since she had seen her, let alone spoken to her. When she opened the door her jaw almost dropped to the floor and she didn't say anything - couldn't say anything - for the first time in her life she was speechless.

The rest of the team stayed at the table watching as their friend and co-worker act uncharacteristically, they way she was just standing there not saying anything, not moving. Even if it was only the field team that knew who Ziva's mother was, Abby and Ducky had heard of her and knew when she opened the door that something was off.

Rivka looked as her daughter struggled for coherent words to communicate, she began regretting going there. Would it have been better to see her for the first time while she was at work? She looked over her shoulder and saw her entire team watching the exchange. She almost turned around to head back to her car when Ziva spoke, "What...? How...? Why are you here?" She asked finally picking the question she felt was the most important.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the little cliffy, I couldn't help myself :D<strong>

**Sorry for Gibbs going back in time and arriving, I didn't realise that I had wrote six instead of seven. Thank you to _Ziva-Tali-David_ for pointing that out :)**

**Please leave a review if you have time :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**After this week and weekend the updates will - hopefully - be more frequent. There won't be an updat next weekend because I am going away.**

**No mother/daughter talk as was planned in this. It didn't come out that way. It has Tiva though - nothing too in your face.**

**I will be updating 'Rule 10: Never get personally involved in a case', and hopefully my other two stories; but those to are less likely...**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Ziva couldn't believe who she was seeing. She asked the question, but it didn't register as anything understandable to her, just a bunch of words.<p>

It must have been coherent because her mother answered, "I am here because I thought you were dead," Rivka said as Ziva opened the door wider, "I see I am interrupting something?" she asked.

"Just dinner," Ziva said still in shock, "Do you want to eat anything?"

"No, I have eaten," she stated in reply, "Gibbs," she greeted. Gibbs replied with a small nod of the head.

Ziva eyed Gibbs suspiciously, "You knew?" she asked with little emotion in her voice - probably from shock more than anything. Gibbs - once again - replied with a nod, "Anyone else?" she asked.

She observed each of the people around the table carefully. She could almost see Tony's mind working as he looked at the two women. Abby was looking at Gibbs and McGee for help and McGee was looking slightly guilty, "So all of you knew?" she said.

"I didn't," Ducky said.

"Ziva, do not blame them. I asked them to not tell you," Rivka defended. Ziva shot one more glance over at the table. McGee and Abby still looked guilty - they were still bidding something.

"Why did you not want me to know?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, finish eating. I will answer your questions then," Ziva returned to her seat and finished the meal that she made in a daze. It didn't taste as good now. The meaning of that night had disappeared. She asked for a distraction, and there it was. 'Be careful what you wish for' had never been more appropriate than in that instance.

Ziva was eating and only half listening to the small talk that her friends, she was more interested in why her mother was there and why she thought she was dead. If she was informed of Ziva's 'death'; why wasn't she told about her being rescued?

Every one had finished eating and she gathered the dishes and took them to the sink. She lent against the bench while the sink filled. She watched as Tony walked in and towards the sink. Grabbing another drink. He looked at her and she looked back. She didn't look angry with him for keeping her mother from her.

"Want help?" He asked.

"Okay," she replied quietly. He walked over and grabbed the washcloth, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm helping," he stated, confused.

"You are wiping," she replied. He nodded and picked up the tea-towel.

"How long have you known?" she asked after a bit of silence.

"A few days. I wanted to tell you; Gibbs told me not to - that it wasn't my right," he answered. She nodded.

"Why do you think she chose now?" He had never heard her sound so unsure.

"Maybe she thought that it was something she had to do. Think about it Ziva, you're told your daughter dies. No body and I don't think a funeral was held. There was no closure. It would be something pretty big to visit the people that you were closest too before going back to your father," He said.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Haven't you been already," he smiled, knowing that this would be a more serious topic and he - on a subconscious level - wanted to avoid.

"What would you have done if I died in Somalia?" she said, not looking him in the eyes. She focused on the plate she was washing.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it - I took each day as it came," he replied, "On Fridays nights and weekends I drank a lot. I couldn't sleep well - after a while I was regaining my normal sleep habits out of fatigue and because of that I couldn't get to work on time," she looked at him skeptically, "Okay, later than usual. When we got the lead on a possibility on Ulman it started getting better. I was the one who got you into the mess, I was going to make sure he paid," he told her with conviction.

"No!" she said surprising him. She threw the washcloth in the sink - splashing water over her front and getting him in parts - and looked at him fully for the first time since she asked, "No, do not ever think that you were the one who made me stay in Israel, never think that. It was my own decision!"

"Ziva, if I didn't act on my prejudices towards Rivkin, you never would have gone back to Israel and never would have had to make that decision," He explained it simply.

"Tony," she said, her voice softening, "You make it sound much less complicated than it actually was. I am Eli's daughter. I was transferred to NCIS as a liaison officer. It was only a matter of time before he requested me back. I would have had no choice. It wouldn't have made a difference what happened that night or not. The events may have speed things up. But you were never the cause," she explained. She wiped down the bench and leant against it again, "The day that we were due to leave he told me that he did not know where my allegiances lied. With Mossad and him or NCIS. I did not want to disappoint him. That and if he wanted me back all he had to do was say, I felt like I kept more pride by saying that I would come back of my 'own' accord. Although I was hoping that Gibbs would have put up more of a fight. I do not blame him," she said.

"Every person we interviewed for your replacement after you left was the complete opposite of you. The first girl cried. The second freaked out when she over heard Abby, McGee, and me talk about how we were going to get more information on where you were. And the third just didn't understand," He said, "The whole time I was playing things over in my head, things I could have done differently,"

"What did you come up with?" she asked.

"That I could have waited," he said.

"For what?"

"For you. I was there to question you, more for you to defend yourself and tell me you were innocent. I wanted to give you that chance. As stupid as it sounds, I wanted to protect you. I should have told Gibbs or McGee and not went alone," he said. She looked up at him. She opened her mouth to ask something else when Abby walked in.

"Ziva, are you- oh, sorry did I interrupt?" she said.

"No," Ziva replied, "What is it you want?"

"Your mum is really cool. She said that you were a pain in the ass when you were growing up and Gibbs said, 'nothing's changed then'," She said mocking Gibbs' voice. Ziva smiled and walked out of the kitchen. Tony following close behind.

"I think we will head of Ziva," Said Gibbs.

"No," she said rather loudly.

"Okay," he replied then looked at the other men and woman in the room. They all simultaneously looked at the clock or at their watches, murmuring things like; 'is it really that time?', 'I have to finish the chapter I am up to before tomorrow, or I won't reach my deadline,' and, 'Wow, I have to get up early in the morning.'

This didn't surprise her but it surprised her mum, "Are you always this mean to them?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied. He was staring at Tony who kept staring back at him with a stubborn glare back. Ziva stood from her seat on the lounge next to Tony to escort her friends out. It was five minutes before she returned.

* * *

><p>While Rivka spoke to Ziva's friends about Ziva in her childhood, she watched her daughter in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes from her dinner party with her partner.<p>

She watched as the moved into a serious conversation, and couldn't help but notice the ease in which he moved around the kitchen. Never having to communicate with Ziva when he needed to get to the cupboard where she was standing. She would simply 'duck and weave' as he dried and put the clean dishes away. He looked as if he knew her kitchen like the back of his hand.

She was mesmerized watching them work together. It was like magnets.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think.<strong>

**Review Please :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it has been longer than usual between this and my last update, but this was a little difficult to write. **

**I'm not sure what to think of this chapter, I don't think it is all that good - not as good as previous chapters.**

**I am on school holidays now so there will be - hopefully - more chapters at spontenous intervals, basically when ever I have access to a computer and have a chapter finished. That applies to all my stories. **

**I have also listed myself as a beta reader for the Xmas holidays to see what it is like, so if you have anything that you want anything proof read or what what not, feel free to contact me via PM or how ever it works (as you can see I have no idea how it works - I am willing to learn!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

* * *

><p>When Ziva returned to the lounge she sat close by Tony and Gibbs looked disapprovingly at him. The stare from earlier when everyone else left was telling him to go too - that this didn't involve him. But Tony wasn't about to leave when his partner needed support.<p>

An awkward silence filled the room as neither woman made a move to speak. They weren't too sure what to say.

"How have you been Ziva?" Rivka asked after a few more minutes.

"Good, I like my job, I like my home and my friends," Ziva replied, "And you?"

"It has been hard, but other than that it has been okay,"

Ziva nodded again and the silence fell over them. Tony and Gibbs were there to support Ziva, but they didn't say anything to motivate the conversation.

Once again it was Rivka to talk first, "What made you want to live here?"

"Uh," she wasn't sure how to answer. How was she meant to say that she killed her brother - which was partly because her father told her, but mainly saving Gibbs? She decided to go with a part truth, "I needed to get away from Mossad for a while," Ziva stated.

"What ever happened to your brother?"

"He died. A shot to the head," she stated somewhat sadly, "In the line of duty," She added, telling a small lie never hurt anyone.

"Oh," Rivka stated. Neither of the women knew what to say to the other. Rivka was regretting coming, she knew it was going to be hard, but she didn't think that it would be this hard. She realised that she didn't even know her eldest daughter.

This time Ziva spoke first, "What have you been doing with yourself since I left?"

"Charity work and volunteering. Doing my part in making sure that a mother does not have to loose her daughters to war,"

"You did not loose me," Ziva stated.

"Yes I did," Rivka rebutted, "You went to your father and I did not see you until now after Tali's death,"

"But I am not dead," She replied, not fully understanding.

"I have not seen you for around a decade Ziva. I have not heard from you either," Rivka explained. Ziva murmured a 'sorry' to her mother, "I understand, Ziva, I was not supportive of your choices,"

"Can I ask you what made you think I was dead," Ziva wondered.

"Mossad sent me a letter. It said that you had died on a Mossad mission. I began doing my own research on what had been happening in your life. I found out that you had left Mossad on a liaison position, then something happened - I couldn't find anything on that - then because of that you moved back to Mossad. Eli put you on a mission, then you died," Rivka said, "I never received anything saying that they found you dead or alive, I would not have cared. I just wanted you to be back home. I began researching your work here. I made the decision to visit them to see what you were like. What happened while you were missing? What happened that they did not want me to know about?"

Ziva shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She really didn't want to revisit this. It was only a few months ago that she was telling Ray the basis of what had happened, even then she still had to relive the whole thing, "There was a... Terrorist cell in Somalia. I was trying to kill the leader of the group. I, uh, was not, strong... enough to do it by myself," Ziva said, thinking of the simplest possible way to explain it without going into what had actually happened, "The rest of my team was either injured or dead when we reached the port in Somalia," She said.

"How are you still alive?" Rivka bluntly asked. Ziva had looked from the spot on her floor to her mother in surprise at the question. It also surprised Tony and Gibbs, but they guessed that Ziva had got it from some where. Ziva just wasn't expecting that question.

She laughed coolly once, "I was a valuable asset. I worked for two countries government. They were not going to let me go that easy until I had nothing more to say," She said darkly.

"They kept you!" Rivka asked.

"Yes, there were thirty men," She paused - deciding whether or not to continue. When no one said anything she went on, "I was starved, deprived of water, beaten, and abused, and I still won. I did not give anything of importance away," She said somewhat triumphantly.

Rivka looked close to tears. She couldn't believe that someone could do such a thing to anyone. She said something under her breath in Hebrew.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Ziva suddenly asked the three other people in the room. They shook their heads and Ziva walked to the kettle - turning it on.

In the kitchen once they heard the kettle start Rivka turned to the two men, addressing Tony first, "Are you dating my daughter?" She asked.

Tony - who was concentrating on something else - looked up abruptly, "What?"

"Are you going out with Ziva?" She asked plain and simple.

"Me and Ziva? No, not allowed too," Tony replied.

"Why not? You look like you are together. Well, you work together, and all the people that I see who work together do not work that well together if they are not or have not slept together," Rivka said. Gibbs looked towards Tony, waiting for his answer.

"No, I am not sleeping with your daughter and haven't in the past. She just broke up with her boyfriend a few days ago," Tony said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Apparently she was lying,"

"About what?"

"I don't know," Tony said.

"Do you know what happened while she was in Somalia?" She asked.

"I know parts. She doesn't talk about it a lot," Gibbs said.

"I know almost nothing. If anyone knows anything more then us it probably would be Abby. But knowing Ziva, she probably wouldn't want to burden anyone with her past or anything," Tony said.

"That is wrong. One person knows more; about more than part of what happened to me. Now I wish I never told him any of it," Ziva said walking into the room with her tea in hand.

"Ray?" Tony asked. She nodded, "Why did you tell him?"

"Because to move forwards, I had to tell him. I was stuck in the same place - hesitant to move forward," She explained.

"Who is Ray?"

"My ex,"

The silence that settled over them was a little more comfortable this time. The only thing that broke the silence was Ziva's phone's ring tone. She put her tea on the table in front of her and answered the phone, "David... Where did you leave it? Uh-huh, near the table?" She said as she stood up and walked around the table once before talking again, "It is not there," She told the person on the other end of the phone. She listened to the other person as she walked to her front door, "Or you and McGee can get your asses in here and look for it yourself," She said opening the door to find Abby holding McGee's wrist.

"What ever happened to you having to get up early? Or your deadline?" She questioned the two at her door.

"I told her we should leave," McGee said.

"You know Abby," Ziva told him as she hung up her phone.

"Hey! I am still here!" Abby yelled and Ziva shushed her in fear of her neighbours hearing her loud and bubbly friend. Ziva stood aside and let them in.

Rivka leaned forward to talk to Tony and Gibbs again, "Is the dark haired girl and the skinny man going out?" She asked. Tony laughed.

Before he could answer Abby had taken Ziva's seat and began asking the older woman questions, "Can you tell us lots about Ziva? What was the stupidest thing she ever did? Was she cute when she was a baby...?" Abby asked away at full speed, Ziva was surprised her mother could understand what was being said – she didn't sound as if she had been talking fluent English that long.

Gibbs stood from his seat and walked over to Ziva, "This one's all yours Ziver," He told her - in reference to Abby - kissing her on the cheek before saying thanks for dinner and walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best, it's hard to write a reunion like this when I have never been in a similar situation.<strong>

**Reviews please :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah, I know I said in another story that I was going to be updating a different story, but I am having a bit of trouble with that and have worked out that it's better for me to write when I have the patience to force it out... Therefore I'm not 100% sure when that will be updated. **

**This chapter has very minimal interaction between Tony and Ziva... Really only one line, but it is the beginning of the rest of the story... The first part before the first page break doesn't seem like anything important, but it has a small clue - because I have never had what I have planned happen to me, so I don't know much about it :P (Nope, not giving anything away ;)). Like all my stories - especially _After Effects -_ I will be dropping hints until the next big thing (just warning you, it begins to move away from the blind date) mainly because it is really unrealistic to have this huge secret or huge event happen with no indication to it.**

**BTW; I think a few characters are out of character.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Ziva dragged herself out of bed. Tony was the last to leave after Abby and McGee left together and her mother leaving not long after. Tony stayed for one more drink before leaving. She wanted to call in sick mainly because she was lacking motivation and needed sometime to wrap her head around the past few days events. Then she remembered that some where over the course of the night she asked her mum to come by her work and she would take her on a brief tour.<p>

She stood by her bed and stretched while she yawned. It wasn't the first day she had woken up feeling unmotivated and tired. The same thing had happened the two days previous. It was strange but she didn't think anything of it.

When Ziva arrived to work, no one was in the squad room, even though she knew that every one aside from Tony was there. She dumped her belongings behind her desk and went to the first place she always looked for McGee; Abby's lab. Just as she was leaving her desk phone rang. She walked back to it.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ziva's mum!" Abby said as she walked into NCIS' lobby.<p>

"Hello Abby," Rivka stated as she went back to reading the magazine to pass time as she waited for her daughter or someone to escort her up.

"Isn't Ziva in yet?" Abby asked.

"I do not think so," She replied, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," Abby said.

"I do not want to shoot you," Rivka replied.

"Um... Ask your question," Tony did a better job at explaining those things than she did. He had a lot more practice with Ziva than she had.

"Is my daughter and that man together. He told me they were not, but I do not believe him. You being a friend of Ziva might know otherwise," She said.

"Who? Tony? No, they're not together... Yet. McGee and I have a plan. I have Ziva on board and McGee has Tony on board-"

"Then what is the problem?"

"Rule Twelve,"

"What?"

"Gibbs doesn't like co-workers dating. I will get them on a date," Abby said.

"Can I help?"

"What?" Abby asked,

"Can I help?"

"Are you and Gibbs on good terms?" Abby asked.

"I do not know, I have only spoken to him about Ziva," Rivka replied.

"Come with me," Abby stated as she walked through the building to her lab. She knew that both Gibbs and McGee were at work because she could recognise their cars. For the same reason she knew that Ziva wasn't in and if Tony was following his same routine he wouldn't be in for at least another hour.

"Where are we going?" Rivka asked.

"My lab," Abby replied.

She unlocked the door and walked in going straight to her desk phone. She dialled the familiar number of Gibbs' desk. When he picked up she said: "Gibbs come quick, I need help," in a panicky voice, "Bring McGee," and hung up.

It took no longer than a minute for them to walk into Abby's lab - guns at the ready - when Abby closed the door behind them and locked it. Standing in front of it making sure neither one would try to escape.

"Tony and Ziva_ will_ be going on a date," She stated, making it sound like there was no room for debate.

McGee rolled his eyes and Gibbs' face crossed with a brief smirk, "Yeah, how do you figure that?" He asked.

"Because you don't ever think that they will discover their true feelings for each other and then they'll act like they do in McGee's book," Abby said like it was black and white, no grey.

"Good thing books are fiction," Gibbs stated.

"Not all book," Abby argued.

"I think it is a good idea," said Rivka standing a little away from the group.

"Ya do, do you?" Gibbs said.

"McGee say something!" He heard Abby hiss.

"I - I think... I think that w - we could see what happens. Set them up once and let them make the choice," McGee stuttered, trying to keep piece between Abby and his boss.

"Really?" He wasn't enjoying this 'gang up on Gibbs' session that was taking place - not that he would show it.

"I have not seen my daughter in years, and I can tell they would make a cute couple," Rivka said.

"What happens if they sleep together?"

"That is their choice. Ziva would not tell you anyway," Rivka stated.

"What if they decide to be together then they have a bad break up... Ziva leaves," Gibbs inquired.

"I will kick Tony's ass. C'mon Gibbs, it's not that bad. I'm sure what ever experience that you have had in the past with dating co-workers will be nothing like Tony and Ziva-" Abby was cut off.

"No, it will be worse. Ziva has the ability to kill him. I am not loosing my Senior Agent," He said, "That is all there is to it, no more," he ordered.

They heard a knocking at the door Abby was leaning against, "Abby, I know you are in there," They heard Ziva's voice.

Abby opened the door and Ziva looked at the four people suspiciously with a slight frown before talking, "Um, dispatch just called. There is a dead civilian," Ziva told Gibbs walking over to him and giving him the other details as McGee began walking to the elevator.

"Is DiNozzo in yet?" Gibbs asked as Abby yelled out McGee's name before running out to meet him and pulling on his arm to make him return to her lab.

Ziva watched them; slightly confused, and it was evident in her voice as she answered, "No, not yet. Shalom," She said greeting her mother.

"What are you waiting for, get your gear," He said.

"I have it,"

"Then what are you waiting for, go find DiNozzo," He ordered and Ziva dialled Tony's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Where are you, we have a case," Ziva hissed, "I am in Abby's lab... everyone else was down here... How am I supposed to know?"

Gibbs clicked his fingers at her and she turned around still talking to Tony.

Once Gibbs and Ziva were out of sight - after the lift shut - Abby turned towards McGee and Rivka, "Here's the plan-"

"What plan Abby? Gibbs said no," McGee pointed out.

"Yeah thanks for pointing out the obvious McObvious," Abby said.

"You've been around Tony for too long," He stated, "Especially since Tony has already used that one,"

Abby turned all her attention to Rivka, ignoring McGee's comment, "I am going to set a date and take Ziva shopping and buy something that Tony will love. McGee is going to tell Tony this date and then we will drive them to the restaurant and leave them. Then let it go from there," Abby told her.

"I'm leaving Abby," McGee said, turning around and leaving the two women.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its one of those chapters where nothing really happens and its just a filler, but it does set some of future chapters up. I also know I said loop hole, but when I wrote that I had an idea but didn't write it down and forgot, but it was something similar to what I have written.<strong>

**Review Please :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Its another chapter like the last, but it is necessary.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>The case - like the last one - was easy to solve. They had it finished with in two days. On the third day they were back to paperwork. Ziva's mum had made it a habit to come around to NCIS for a while everyday. Little did Ziva know the real reason though.<p>

Abby came running through the squad room, coming to a stop in front of Ziva's desk, "Ziva!"

Ziva, slightly taken aback, replied, "What?"

"It's your lunch break. We are going shopping," She said.

"No, I have work to do," Ziva replied cautiously.

"No! You are coming with me!" Abby almost yelled effectively gaining the attention of people passing them.

"Abby, are you okay?" Tony asked as Ziva quickly stood from behind her desk grabbing her jacket and bag.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just want to talk to Ziva," She replied her tone lighter now that Ziva was preparing to leave. She turned to McGee giving him a warning look.

"Cover for me," Ziva said, "Tell Gibbs I have been abducted," She added. Tony nodded.

Once they were in Abby's car, Ziva turned to her, "What was that about?" She hissed.

"I can't spend time with my friend?" Abby happily replied.

"I would appreciate you finding a better way of asking," Ziva said, "What is it you want to talk about?"

"I have a date for your blind date," Abby said.

How did she talk her into this? "When?" Ziva asked.

"Tuesday, next week,"

"Okay. Now why are we going shopping?" Ziva asked.

"To buy you clothes," Abby replied.

"Why Abby? I have perfectly fine clothes,"

"Not for a date with this man," Abby told her.

"Am I allowed a name?" Ziva asked curiously.

"No,"

"What makes him different from other men? Why do I need different clothes?"

"Because, you want to make a good first impression, don't you?"

Ziva gave a defeated sigh letting her head fall back against the head rest of the passenger's seat.

They arrived to the mall and Abby lead Ziva into a dress shop; she picked out multiple dresses for her Israeli friend to try on. While Ziva was in the change rooms, Abby sent a message to McGee.

_Tuesday, 7:30_

* * *

><p>McGee got the message and sighed. Abby could be pretty persuasive and sometimes manipulative, but she never used those skills to spite people. It was always used for what she thought was best and helpful... Sometimes, though her heart was in the right place but it doesn't turn out the way it planned. McGee knew that if this didn't end well, Ziva, Tony, and him would be murdered by Gibbs.<p>

That would be after Tony killed him. Then Ziva - more slowly. Then Gibbs.

"Tony," McGee said, gaining Tony's attention, "That date, I have a time," He stated.

"Really when?" Tony asked absentmindedly.

"Tuesday, seven thirty," He said, "You free?"

"Yep," Tony replied.

Well, that was easier than he thought it would be.

* * *

><p>"Abby, I am not sure," Ziva said apprehensively.<p>

"Why, I know your date will love it," Abby said looking at Ziva in the red dress that stopped just above her knees. It tied behind her neck and had a plunging V-neck front stopping far enough to still leave something to the imagination. It was also half backless, the straps falling down the centre of her back in line with the top of the curve of her backbone. The dress clung to her, showing off her best features and the curves of her body.

"He might, but I do not. I like the blue one," Ziva replied.

"Try on the white one again,"

"Abby I am not getting married," Ziva replied.

"How about the green one," Abby said. Ziva looked at her watch; they had been here half an hour and still had not got anything to eat. Ziva was getting hungry. She sighed a sigh of slight defeat, rolled her eyes, and walked back into the change room, getting changed into the deep green one again.

This one had thin straps to hold the dress in place and didn't have a V-neck and was longer. It had a zip on the back. She didn't like this one either.

"This guy better be worth it Abby," Ziva stated walking out.

"He is. No, not that one," Abby replied. Ziva rolled her eyes again, "Try the blue one and we'll narrow it down from there,"

"I like the blue one, and I am not trying on anymore dresses," Ziva said, closing the curtain to the small room she was in and changing into the blue one. It was similar the same as the red one. Ziva just liked the blue colour better.

"Okay, happy, I have shoes that would go with this. Can we get something to eat now?" She asked.

"You're getting the red one. I can do more with that than the blue," Abby told her. Ziva closed her eyes and took a deep, slow breath in and then out as she counted to ten - keeping herself calm.

"Okay Abby, I will get the red one," Ziva said in an eerie calm voice, "I would like to get back to work now," She added in the same tone.

* * *

><p>It took them the rest of Ziva's lunch break to get back to NCIS. Ziva sighed in pleasure when she sat down, free from Abby.<p>

"You're happy," Tony said.

"Abby is not here," Ziva replied.

"What happened?"

"She took me dress shopping for a date I have next week," Ziva replied.

"Next week? That's fast," Tony said.

"Not really, it has been two and a half weeks. By the time I go on the date it would be three," Ziva explained.

"When is your date?"

"Like I am going to tell you," She stated, "Last time I told you that you fence crashed my date,"

"Gate crashed. I _gate_ crashed you date. And no I didn't my date took me there,"

"Whatever you think," She said with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So do you want me to skip forward to Tuesday or drag it out a little longer? :P<strong>

**Can I please get a few more review than the last chapter. Please :)**

**Review Please :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I kind of came to a compromise. I have skipped forward to Tuesday but I have also dragged it out a bit :P**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>The next few days past rather quickly. When Ziva woke up, she woke earlier than usual - meaning earlier than she had been the past week. Tonight was the night of her 'big date' as Abby had been dubbing it to her the past few days.<p>

She stood from her bed and got changed into her running gear that sat on the chair unused for the past week. But once changed she didn't feel the need to run like she usually did. She grabbed her towel instead and headed for the bathroom.

After her shower she had breakfast and went to work.

Abby was there waiting with Rivka by Ziva's desk. Ziva eyed them, "Yes?"

"You have your date tonight," Abby stated in a way that made Ziva feel as if Abby thought she didn't understand her the past five days that she had said.

"I know," Ziva replied in the same tone, "Do I get a name?"

"No, where has the element of surprise gone,"

"What do you think if I do not like his name I am going to not want to date him? It is not like I know him in my everyday life," Ziva said and looked down to put her weapon and ID in her draw therefore she didn't see the look Rivka and Abby shared.

"Have you still got the dress?" Abby asked.

"No I threw it out," Ziva said. The brief moment of watching Abby's jaw hit the floor was worth it.

"You what?" Abby exclaimed.

"Calm down Abby, I payed for it and it was not exactly cheap. I would not throw out a dress that cost _that_ much money," As Ziva explained she could see Abby's relief wash over her.

"Where is it?" Abby asked.

"In my car,"

"Well, go and get it and put it in my office," Abby demanded.

Ziva stood up straighter and looked up at her friend. She reopened her draw and grabbed her keys, "No. You go and get it," Ziva said handing her keys to Abby.

"Fine," She replied and walked out.

"What was that about?" McGee asked Ziva as Abby stormed past him near the elevator.

"Do not ask," Ziva said as she went back to finishing off paper work.

Rivka watched her daughter work and after a while struck up a conversation with her, "What is it you do?" She asked.

"We solve crimes related to Navy personal and their families," Ziva said.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"I don't know. It might have something to do with it being more peaceful than Mossad and I still am allowed to carry a gun. The only thing I do not like is the paper work," she said as she stapled a report together, "Are you in on this date too?" She asked.

"Sorry and Abby said I am not allowed to tell you a name,"

Abby came back into the squad room with a bag which Ziva knew had the red dress and her shoes, "Ziva, you are going to come to my house after you have finished. At five thirty,"

"What's happening at five thirty?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva's coming over to my house. Bye," She said as she raced out of the squad room to avoid being asked more questions.

Ziva was confused.

"Where's DiNozzo?"

"Who knows," McGee said under his breath.

"Do you want to get coffee?" Ziva asked Rivka who nodded.

Five minutes after Ziva had left Tony came into the squad room. McGee looked up from his work, "You really need to work on your time management Tony,"

"Where's the destination of my date?" Tony asked.

"You have to come to my place and I will take you there," McGee said.

"Why can't I drive myself?"

"Because you can't," McGee said.

"Where's Ziva?"

"Coffee,"

"Is she getting me one?"

"She is with her mother,"

"Oh, I'm going to say hi to Abs," Tony said, not giving McGee a chance to say anything before he was out of the squad room.

"Hey Abby," He said walking into the lab.

"'Morning," She replied.

"Guess what," He said.

"What?"

"I have a date tonight," He said. Abby inwardly smiled.

"Really, with who?" She asked, full well knowing.

"I don't know. Apparently she is blond with blue eyes and she only promised one date," Tony said happily.

"Just one question; why are you telling me this?" Abby asked.

"You and McGee are close, so I was wondering if you know a name considering that he set me up. He said I don't have to pay either,"

"Yeah I know a name," Abby said.

"Really, tell me,"

"McGee," Abby said and confusion flicked across Tony's face.

"What?"

"You said 'I was wondering if you know a name considering that he set me up', I told you who set you up," Tony rolled his eyes and left Abby in her lab.

* * *

><p>The day past rather quickly and soon enough five thirty rolled around. Ziva was filing everything that needed to be filed from her desk when Abby came running in, "C'mon Ziva. Time to go," She said.<p>

"Abby, I am almost finished. Give me a few more minutes," Ziva said putting another file in its correct spot. Abby abruptly grabbed the folders from next to Ziva and put them on Tony's desk.

"Now you're finished, let's go," She persisted.

"Okay, look I am leaving. See you later," She said to the rest of her team.

She shook her head at her friend as they left.

"What is with you; first you throw a fit when I said we are not going shopping the other day and today you are being very up tight,"

"Okay, we need to work out what to do with your hair and make up..." Ziva began to tune her voice out, only partially listening as she went on about how she should look on her date.

Once at Abby's house, Abby let Ziva have a shower while she went through what Ziva had brought; the red dress she bought yesterday and a pair of simple black high heels - nothing to showy. If Abby knew Ziva she wouldn't have brought any jewellery because she would only wear her Star of David necklace that she only ever took off when she had an undercover mission. The only times she had seen her with out it was when she returned from Somalia and the once when the chain broke.

Before long, Ziva was sitting on a chair in front of Abby's mirror as Abby put her hair up and Ziva put her own make up on. Not much though.

"Do I at least get to know where I am going?" Ziva asked.

"An Italian restaurant," Abby admitted.

"Is this man nice?" She asked.

"Yep," Abby said, "Finished," she added as she put the hair straightener down. She had straightened Ziva's hair but not like how Ziva would usually do it. It wasn't dead straight. She had straightened it so it still had its natural waves from where her curls would usually sit but it looked neater.

"Are we going now?"

"Yes,"

Before they turned to the road that the restaurant was on, Abby made Ziva close her eyes. Of course Ziva put up a bit of a fight until Abby stopped the car. She was just taking precautions. Abby knew that McGee was already there with Tony and that if Ziva could pick out McGee's car half the surprise would be over. Abby also knew that Ziva wouldn't be to happy when she found out who was sitting in front of her; but she hoped to be a safe distance away before Ziva turned around and killed her.

"We are here," Abby announced.

"Good, can I take this off now?" Ziva asked, moving her hands to the cloth that Abby made Ziva wear after working out that she was peeking.

"No," Abby got out from her car and went around to Ziva, opening the door and helping her out, "You need to be really quiet now, okay. You can't talk,"

"Okay,"

Ziva allowed herself to be directed through the semi crowded restaurant and through to a more private part of the building.

Abby saw Tony and McGee, Tony also blindfolded on the order of McGee from Abby. She led Ziva through the short while and sat her on a seat, before giving the 'sign'- which was a nod of the head - to McGee telling him the he could allow Tony to see again.

Once they were able to see, shock grew evident on both Tony and Ziva's faces.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I promised you (<em>Ziva-Tali-David<em>) that I wouldn't post another cliffhanger for a while, but is this really that bad when I will have the next chapter up in about two to three days? Especially since the next chapter is the one I really want to write.**

**Their reactions to Abby, McGee and each other next, as well as the date :D**

**Please Review :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter... See, it wasn't the longest I have made you wait, is it? :P**

**I have enjoyed writing this chapter and this chaper is what the idea of this story came from, and I have been playing this in my head fro ages before I posted the first chapter to this story... So I knew what I was going to write and I - personally - am very proud of this chapter and think that this is the best chapter of them all so far :D**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>It took longer than usual for Ziva to process that it was Tony who was sitting in front of her. She watched as Tony twisted in his seat to see McGee and hiss, "She's not blond, and she doesn't have blue eyes. She's... She's... She's Ziva,"<p>

"Don't look at me; I didn't plan this," McGee said.

"Abby," Ziva said.

"I can't date you," Tony suddenly said.

"Thank you Tony, I do not know whether to feel happy or insulted by that," Ziva snapped back.

"C'mon Timmy, let's go," Abby said rushing over to McGee and pulling him out of the restaurant.

"I will kill her," Ziva muttered.

"That's not what I meant Ziva. Did you know about this?" He asked.

"Do you think I would be here if I did?" She asked back.

"That hurt Ziva. We're here now, we may as well make the most of it," Tony said picking up one of the menus on the table, "What's the limit?"

"What?"

"How much do you want to spend?" Tony rephrased.

"What?" Ziva repeated.

"I got told that I'm not paying, and not to bring anything other than myself to McGee's house. I thought that you - well, actually not you, because I didn't know it was you - were going to pay. I brought no money,"

"I have no money either; I did not bring my purse, only my phone. I was told the same thing the other night,"

"Excuse me, waiter," Tony said and a young man walked over to them.

"Yes," He said.

"Do you know whether we are being paid for?" Tony asked.

The waiter walked off to check the book at the front. When he came back he said: "We have an account number to charge the expenses too,"

"Thank you that will be all," Tony said as he walked away to another table, "Looks like dinner is on the house," He saw Ziva's eyes flicker with confusion, "Never mind," he said before he had to explain.

"What would you like to drink?" Tony asked.

"A glass of red wine,"

"Okay, a bottle of the most expensive red wine on the menu,"

"What are you going to eat?" Ziva asked.

"The most expensive thing there is," Tony replied.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"I'm not paying," Tony said.

"So on your dates, when the women say they are paying you automatically order the most expensive meals?" Ziva asked.

"No, you're not paying, I'm not paying; that must mean that either Abby or McGee are," Tony explained as the waiter returned to their table asking what they would like.

They ordered drinks and food before Ziva spoke, "You know, I am curious,"

"About what?"

"You always say you go on dates and sleep with people - always a different woman. I am curious to how you manage to get all those woman," She stated.

"Would you like me to tell you?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Okay, well I would be paying and therefore I would not be ordering the most expensive thing," He told her.

"I gathered that much," Ziva said.

"For the record am I explaining this to you with you pretending to be my date?" He asked.

"I am your date," she stated.

"Okay, in this situation I would comment on how the dress suits you perfectly and how you don't seem to be wearing much make up which shows confidence in yourself," Tony said.

Ziva smiled and looked down, "I want to try something," she said.

"Shoot,"

"Why don't you pretend to that you met me in a bar and talk to me like that?" she asked.

"How about we don't pretend?" he asked in return.

They shared a moment. Tony was testing the waters - seeing how far she wanted to take this. Ziva was studying him. This went on for a bit until the waiter came up to them gave them their bottle of red wine.

"Do you have anything interesting planned for the weekend?" Tony asked.

"No, I need to go shopping and clean because I am lacking in any edible food and my apartment is filthy. You?" She asked.

"I think that I have a friend from Baltimore visiting. He hasn't confirmed anything, but he said there was a fairly good chance,"

"So a big weekend?" She asked as a waiter brought them their drinks.

"Probably, but he has a family. Wife and a kid, so it might not be for him,"

"Is he visiting you with them?"

"Don't know. Maybe, maybe not," Tony replied before changing the topic, "Why do you think that Abby and McGee has set this up? McGee said that 'this person' - meaning you - was blond, had blue eyes, and would never pick a guy like me,"

"Well I am clearly not blond, or have blue eyes, but whether or not I would pick up a guy like you, you will never know," She replied.

"I guess one thing is true," He stated.

"And what is that?" She asked.

"He told me that you don't go to bars just to pick up guys, which I guess is true?" He said with uncertainty, turning the statement to a question.

"He got that right, I do not do that so much anymore," She said.

"Anymore? Tell me more," Tony said.

"In your dreams," Ziva replied with a smile, "Abby did not give me a description of you. She did say though, that you were the perfect guy for me, funny, smart, caring and that you would never let anything happen to me. I told her she spoke as if he already knew me. She said no, but I am guessing that she was lying," Ziva replied, "At least I now know what everyone was keeping from me. Do you know how many times I had walked to Abby's lab, saw Gibbs, Abby, and McGee, and felt as if I were interrupting something?" She asked rhetorically.

"Do you think the description was right?" He asked.

"What?"

"What Abby told you about me?"

"Oh, well, you can be caring, funny, and you are my partner so I hope you would never _let_ anything happen to me. But I am not sure about smart..." She said with a smile.

"What about being the perfect guy for you?" He asked.

"I really do not know. When I imagine the prefect guy; he is smart, has a sense of humour, and would care for me - although I hate to admit it and would probably tell him to back off. I guess he would be someone who would offer their assistance but be prepared to be shot down unless I really needed help," She said staring into space as she explained. Just as it was getting too serious she added, "And he is not a 'playboy'," She smiled putting her elbows on the table and leaning forward.

"So... would I be the perfect guy?" He asked leaning forward as well.

"No," She said leaning back.

"Wow, you are really all for hurting me tonight, aren't you?" He said.

"You would know about it if I were to hurt you," She said absentmindedly as she watched their food emerging from the kitchen.

"Do you have your weapon on you?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes. Why?" She said confused.

"Just wondering," Tony replied, "Where?"

"Why would I tell you that?" She asked rhetorically and began eating.

They ate in silence for a while. They - especially Ziva - were hungrier then they thought.

"McGee is going to be real pissed at us," Tony laughed after a while.

"Why is that?" Ziva asked.

"I did the math. This is an expensive restaurant and we have ordered the most expensive wine and the most expensive meals that we like the sound of. I wouldn't be surprised if this was more than one-fifty," Tony explained.

"How do you even know that it is McGee paying?"

"Abby has McGee around her little finger; he would do anything for her. That and Abby doesn't write books. McGee has more money than Abby,"

"How do you know?"

"I just know,"

The rest of the night was filled with meaningless small talk and Tony telling Ziva what movies he had seen and what movies she should see. This made the night go quicker and before long they were heading to the front desk to say thank you and make it look as if they weren't stealing. They were once again informed that they had been payed for and were able to leave.

They got to the side walk outside of the restaurant when Ziva turned to Tony and asked, "Where is your car?"

"My car? Where's your car?"

"At Abby's she drove me here,"

"My car is at McGee's. It looks like we are walking. Your house first?" He said.

"Yes," Ziva replied.

He extended his arm and looked at her face as she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and moved close to him. They began walking in the general direction of Ziva's apartment.

"You know, when we go to work tomorrow, we don't need to treat this as a date; just two friends catching up after work," He said.

"Maybe. But I did enjoy myself," She replied.

"Does that mean that you would want to go on another date with me?" He asked.

"Maybe. Do you want me to call a cab for when you get to my house?" She asked.

He faked shock, "Does that mean that mean that I'm not staying the night?" He asked jokingly.

She used the hand no on Tony's arm to hit him across the chest, "No, you are not staying at my house," Ziva said.

"Yeah, call it when we get closer," He said.

They walked in silence with Ziva on Tony's arm until they reached Ziva's apartment. When she rang for the cab they said that they wouldn't be long but they still weren't there when they reached the apartment it wasn't there.

He walked her to her room and she stopped turning to look at him when they reached her door. They shared another moment similar to the one they shared in the restaurant, except this time they were at a closer proximity.

He watched her eyes silently warning him in a playful manner. He looked down at her slightly parted lips as she breathed in and out through her mouth. It was almost too hard to resist. He could smell her sweet scent. He looked back into her eyes and saw the last of the warning disappear as he saw her look back up from his lips as she played somewhat nervously with her keys. He slowly leaned in, and so did she.

His lips moved close that their lips almost brushed against each other. They were watching each others eyes carefully - reading each other.

He saw the playful look that he had seen numerous times come to her eyes, and felt her lips move into a smile. Their lips still weren't touching but when she moved them he felt it. She quickly moved her lips to his cheek and placed a kiss there before moving backwards looking at the surprised Tony in front of her. He smile widened.

She turned around and stuck her keys into the door, turning them. Before she walked in she turned around and saw Tony questioning and begging look. It was almost demanding an answer.

"I am sorry Agent DiNozzo, I do not kiss on the first date," She explained with a flirtatious tone.

"Does that mean there will be a second date?" He asked.

"You never know. Call me," She said, "Thank you for tonight,"

"No need to thank me. It was on Abby and Tim," He said.

"You better go; your taxi should be here," She said, "Good night,"

"'Night," He replied as she walked in and closed the door. He stared at her closed door for a moment before silently laughing to himself walking back down the hall to the car that was waiting for him.

He told the driver his address and waited until they arrived; Ziva's last words repeating in his head, _you never know. Call me. _What did that mean? Did she want to go out again? More to the point for that moment; did he want to go out again? The answer; yes. Plain and simple, yes.

And what was the point in calling her, he saw her every day at work. Like tomorrow.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow Abby and McGee were going to be shot, by him first, then Ziva. Maybe he should get Ziva to first, put them through more pain with her surely methodical torture techniques. Then there was the question of whether Gibbs knew or not. Surely if Gibbs found out all they would have to do was blame it on Abby and McGee, then they wouldn't be in trouble. But perhaps if they killed the favourite then he wouldn't be too happy. Tony was sure Gibbs could live without McGee, but killing Abby would get both Ziva and him killed in return.

What was he thinking; he would never be able to kill either of them... On purpose.

The cab stopped outside of his apartment complex and he paid the driver before getting out and walking to his apartment.

* * *

><p>After Ziva had shut the door she carefully lent against it. She looked up at her plain ceiling. She wondered why it felt so easy being so close to Tony. It shouldn't be that way. They were partners, Gibbs had rules. She silently feared him more than she feared the rest of the agency put together.<p>

She wasn't going to deny that she had a good time. It wasn't much, all they did was talk, and joke but she had enjoyed it more than any of the dates she had with Ray. She also basically told him she was up for another date.

She pushed herself off her door and made her way to her bedroom where she changed out of her dress and then walked to her bathroom to wash off the make up before walking to her bed and lying in the middle of her queen bed.

As much as she was enjoyed herself; Abby was going to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Reviews Please :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, I had fun writing this... It's shorter than the last chapter but I like it. **

**This chapter has murder threats in it, so sorry in advance to anyone that is bothered by that.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Ziva was uncharacteristically the third in; she was after Gibbs and McGee. She froze for a split second staring - glaring - at McGee before continuing to put her bag on the floor behind her desk and her weapon in her draw.<p>

As she waited for her computer to load, she sloughed in her chair with her arms crossed staring at McGee hoping that he would get her silent threat. He must have because after a few minutes he stood and walked in the direction of Abby's lab.

Ziva smiled happily with herself.

"What are you so happy 'bout Ziva?" Tony asked walking in.

"I just scared McGee," She said childishly.

"That's not hard to do," Tony replied.

* * *

><p>At around lunch time they got a case. McGee stayed as far away from his two co-workers as possible and when possible. He had been hoping that when they got a case and when they were busy they would begin to warm back up to him and begin talking to him again. That wasn't what happened. They only talked to him when he had something that they needed or when it was case related.<p>

When they got back, McGee went straight to Abby's lab; using the excuse of taking evidence down to her to be able to get away without a hassle.

"Abby, I'm telling you; they hate me. This is your fault," He said.

"Don't play the blame game. They are happy, they just need time to work that out for themselves. You have nothing to worry about," Abby reassured McGee.

"I don't know Abs; I swear that Ziva was telling me to die with her eyes this morning, and neither of them have spoken to me unless necessary today," McGee said.

"I doubt that McGee," Abby replied.

They heard the elevator ding and turned to see their visitors.

"I don't have anything yet guys," Abby told Tony and Ziva.

"We don't want forensics Abby. We want answers," Tony stated.

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Ziva asked.

"Yes," Abby said.

"Why?"

"I don't want to answer your questions," Abby replied.

"Are you feeling guilty?" Ziva asked.

"No, why would I feel guilty?" Abby answered.

"How 'bout you Probie?" Tony asked.

"No,"

"Why did you set us up on a date? Both of you answer," Tony said.

"It wasn't my fault, it was her idea," this earned a fist to his upper arm delivered by Abby. Tony began wondering around Abby's lab.

"You could have said no," Ziva replied.

"Ha, who are you kidding Ziva. Abby pulls the strings. Hey Abs, tell McGee to jump," Tony said.

"Why would he need to be told to jump? Surely if he wanted to jump, he could with out permission," Ziva said.

Tiny kept his back to her and sighed with a roll of his eyes, "I'll explain later," He stated, "Did you pay McGee?" he asked.

"Yes," McGee replied cautiously.

"Oh, you won be happy when you see the bill then McBroke,"

"Why did you do it?" Ziva asked.

"Pay for your meal?" McGee asked slightly confused.

"Set up for a blind date?" she clarified.

"Because it's you and you," Abby said pointing between the two, "Everyone in the building already thinks you are. I just made fiction reality," Abby said.

"Abby, what can Hydrofluoric acid do to your body?" Tony asked.

"Well it depends on what form it's in," Abby said.

"Any form," Tony stated.

"It's a highly corrosive acid; it can corrode glass and metals. If the liquid form comes in contact with skin. It will initially leave a painless burn but will eventually cause tissue death. That isn't the most concentrated, but if it was it would cause systemic toxicity and eventual cardiac arrest and death if it came in contact with twenty-four point eight square inches of skin," Abby explained.

"Hm, mind if I borrow this?" He asked.

Abby looked at him strangely, "Why do you need it?" She asked.

Tony looked at Ziva before looking back at Abby as if it was plainly obvious. Abby's face slightly paled as she caught onto what he was getting at. She took a few steps towards McGee and stood right next to him.

"Ziva?" Tony said.

"Yes?"

"What is the most lethal weapon you have ever used against someone?" He asked, enjoying watching McGee growing uncomfortable and looking like he wanted to run away and never come back to his currently sadistic co-workers.

"I can use just about anything," Ziva shrugged, as she walked over to the desk in the middle of the lab where the computers were stationed, "I could use this," She said picking up and unplugging the mouse from the computer.

"What are you going to do?" McGee asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing much. Just inflict a painful death on the two of you," Tony stated.

"You... You can't do that. You'll both loose your jobs and you could be deported back to Israel," McGee said walking backwards a bit.

"Tony?" Ziva suddenly said scaring Tony and almost causing him to drop the acid that he held.

"God, Ziva, I am holding corrosive acid here," He said, "What's the matter?"

"I just had an idea; I can kill McGee make sure I leave no evidence of myself, frame Abby for it and it will look like murder suicide when we kill Abby too," Ziva said.

"Oh, that's a great idea," Tony said enthusiastically.

"No, no. No it isn't," McGee hurried to say.

"I thought I was your friend?" Abby childishly said now uncertain.

"Yes," Ziva said, "You were until you deceived us and lied to us. And you McGee, we are a team; teams do not have secrets," She stated.

"Really, how many of your co-workers at Mossad did you keep secrets from?" He had the guts to ask.

A brief moment of fire flashed through her eyes, "That is different, I was taught to lie to them to cover my ass," Ziva replied.

They heard the elevator sound again, and as soon as he was through the door to the lab, Abby ran to Gibbs, "Gibbs, Gibbs! They want to kill us!" She said as she threw herself into the eldest agent's arms.

Tony looked in the opposite direction as he put the acid back down on the bench and Ziva brought the mouse to hide slightly behind her back. Both under the stare of their boss.

"Why?" He asked.

"Oh, ask them," Tony said mentioning to Abby and McGee.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It was all Abby's idea," McGee quickly defended.

"No it wasn't. You helped," She accused.

"Did you continue to set them up _after_ I said no?" He asked.

"You knew!" Tony exclaimed.

"They asked permission," Gibbs said before walking back out of the lab, "Have fun," He told Tony and Ziva.

"Gibbs!" Abby said.

Both she and McGee turned to face Tony and Ziva again.

"If you don't want this to happen; I'd start talking damn fast and convincingly," Tony said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if any information on Hydrofluoric acid is wrong, I got it from wikipedia so I'm not sure how accurate that is.<strong>

**Also, in the next few chapters it will start to move away from the blind date part of the story and I will - hopefully - go into Ziva and her mother's relationship all while adding a small surprise in there ;)**

**Review please :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Anything in _italics _is Hebrew, aside from when most of the sentance isn't in italics and there is one or two words that are - that is emphasise. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Tony laughed as Abby and McGee struggled to find the words to ease the sadistic minds of their co-workers. Abby was blaming McGee and McGee was blaming, both getting no where. After a few seconds Ziva began joining Tony in laughing.<p>

She would be lying if she didn't admit that making or watching Tony make McGee squirm didn't amuse her but when it was her doing the teasing, unlike Tony, she made sure it wasn't always mean. But this wasn't.

"It was Abby's idea. When you told her that you and Ray had broken up, Abby sent you to get me then she told me to get Tony on board!" McGee said.

"Ever heard of the word 'no' Probie?" Tony asked.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?" Abby asked suddenly.

"If we say 'no'?" Ziva asked.

"We can forget everything," Abby said.

"If we say 'yes'?"

"You go on another date,"

Ziva thought about it for a minute before, "You did not leave us a car, we had to walk home! I hated it!" Tony looked at her slightly confused before following suit - she had to know what she was doing. Right?

"Yep, I didn't like it either,"

"Okay, it's forgotten about," Abby said.

"Thank you," Ziva replied and walked to the door with Tony following her.

"Oh, Tony," Abby stated.

"Yes?" He said turning to face him.

"You threaten me with my acids again... I. Will. Kill. You," She announced. Tony turned back around and went to the elevator and stood next to Ziva.

"Hey Ziva," He said, "I just want to clear something up," He said.

"What?" She asked.

"You said that you don't kiss on the first date, when I asked you if that means there would be a second date you said 'you never know'?"

"Yes I said that," Ziva said, missing the point.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean is there going to be another date?" He asked.

"You never know; call me," She said, repeating her words from the night before.

"I am asking you?" Tony said.

"I am telling you to call me. This isn't me saying yes or no, but if - _if_ - I say yes I think we should see how long it takes before they work it out. They mess with us; we should mess with them. I put some emails containing death threats on your desk," The elevator dinged and she walked off, leaving his question unanswered but it was more promising then 'you never know' in a way.

When he got to the squad room she was already at her desk and typing away on her computer looking for any leads that any information can offer.

At around one she announced that she was going to lunch with her mother before heading towards the elevator.

She met her mother outside a small bakery. After exchanging greetings the first question from Ziva's lips was, _"You help Abby and McGee set Tony and me up on a date?" _

Rivka looked at her daughter calmly while she vented expecting it to carry on longer than the one question. When she noticed that Ziva was waiting for an answer she spoke, "_Yes," _

_"Why?"_ Ziva asked.

_"The two of you clearly do not see yourselves together,"_ Rivka stated, "_No one is like that unless they are sleeping together. Did you sleep with him last night?"_ Rivka asked.

_"What? No. Since when are you interested in my sex life?"_ Ziva said_, "You thought I was dead up until a month ago. Now you want to know who I'm sleeping with."_ She asked.

_"I only want to be back in your life Ziva,_" Rivka said.

_"Believe it or not; I am a very private person. I do not like sharing my sex life. You want details I know someone you could go too,_" Ziva added.

_"Who?_"

"_Tony_," Ziva said and watched as her mother's eyes went wide and regretted it.

"_So you did sleep with him?_" She said.

"_No. That's not what I meant. He sleeps around,_" Ziva replied, "_He walked me home - due to the fact that Abby and McGee drove us there and took their cars home - and then he left_,"

"_After you let him in_?" Her mother inquired.

"_No, he walked me to the door and then he left. Nothing more, nothing less. Let it go,_"

"_You are being defensive Ziva. You are hiding something,_" Rivka told her.

Ziva sighed before switching back to English to order. Once they had their food they sat down at a small window table. Ziva wanted and needed answers, and so did Rivka, but neither know where to start.

_"Have you heard from you father lately?" _Rivka spoke first with hatred heavy in her voice.

_"Not since a few months after he visited. He wanted to keep contact but did not want to contact me. So I leave him a brief email every two weeks and if he does not reply... Well I have nothing to lose in that area,"_ Ziva said. Rivka couldn't help but notice the disappointment in her voice. But before she could comment, _"Have you spoken to him?_" Ziva asked.

_"Not since I stormed into Mossad a few years ago demanding to know what happened to you,"_ She replied.

Ziva's face fell a little more. She seemed... Troubled, _"What is the matter?"_ Rivka asked.

Ziva set her cutlery next to her plate as she finished eating, _"You thought I was dead and yet you yell at Eli then come to my work years later to meet my co-workers. Why?" _

_"I wanted to feel like I knew my daughter more. I regret not keeping contact with you and I wanted to get a peek into what your life was like before you returned to Mossad. I believed that getting insight into what your co-workers think would have been the best way to have done that. But thankfully you are still alive and I don't have to learn second hand,_" Rivka said.

_"What did you say to Eli,_" Ziva asked.

_"Unfriendly words. That is all you need to know," _She dryly, emotionlessly laughed.

_"Are you going to tell me what happened?"_ She asked softly. Ziva looked down at her empty plate - glad she had eaten, but feel nauseous at the memories that flooded her,_ "Not yet. I have not told more than one - two if you include my shrink - about what happened, and then I would leave parts out. I don't think I'm ready for that yet,"_ Ziva said.

Rivka nodded, understanding. She didn't know much - that was if you could call it knowing anything at all. What she did know was that what ever it was that Ziva kept hidden; she kept it hidden for a reason. If that reason was to prevent herself from hurting or to prevent others getting hurt from their memories of the time, or to perhaps stop them feeling guilty...

_"It is nothing personal; I have not told anyone - including Gibbs and he is the person I go to if I need help with something or need to talk - aside from my ex and only then because I wanted to move forward, not stay still. Can you understand that?"_ Ziva asked.

_"Yes. But you have to promise me that you will not keep it buried forever,"_ Rivka requested.

Ziva didn't reply to that, she couldn't promise to tell someone - anyone - what had happened to her. It didn't feel right to burden other people with her demons even if they are asking.

In the past few years, the only time this taboo topic was brought up was when she said something referring to it; then someone would try to pry a little more from her but she would shut it back down. No one else brought it up around her; even then, she wasn't sure it was brought up in a conversation with anyone else.

Ziva looked down at her watch and saw that she had five minutes to get back to NCIS. She didn't want to get back late because Gibbs was awfully generous to allow her an hour lunch break while they were on a case. That didn't bother her; it was just an excuse to drive fast.

She walked into the squad room and saw Tony with his head in his hands, "What is the matter with you?" She asked.

"While you were gone, Gibbs asked what we had; he was pretty pissed at the fact we had nothing other than a name. So now I'm going over _every_thing to find _something_ for him when he gets back," Tony replied grumpily.

"We do have something I told you before I left," Ziva replied and watched Tony's eyes shoot up to meet her's in annoyance.

"_What_?" Tony said.

"I told you that I had something," Ziva said innocently, "I said that McGee got me into the Captain's emails, and there are a number of death threats to him from anonymous addresses. I even put them on your desk for you,"

"No you didn't," He said in disbelief.

"Yes," Ziva replied walking over to his desk and opening the case file and on top of the other paper was the first of five death threats to the Captain, "See, right here," She held the paper up for him to see.

Tony gapped at Ziva, "You never told me that," He accused.

"Yes I did. This is going to go around in a circle if I do not end it. So I am ending it," She replied as she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :D<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**So here's the new chapter. I am very happy with this one. It's sort of a turning point - remember I said a few chapters ago that it moves away from the blind date... Well it has - is.**

**Just pre-warning you. I am going away next week, and I don't know when I will update this again - probably soon because I really want to write the next chapter - so I am telling you now that I may or may not be able to update again before I leave and that I will be gone for a week :D I will be sure to do lots of writing and have a good update for - hopefully - all of my stories :D**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Tony walked through the door to his apartment and began thinking. Ziva said that he had to call her. Sure, he could do that. But what was he meant to say, 'Hey, Ziva. You said earlier that you wanted me to call you. You said that I would never know if I get a second date,'<p>

_Yeah. 'cause that's what you would say if you wanted a second date _he thought to himself.

He sat at his dining table and looked at his phone. It was only the night before that he was on the date with her. He should give it another day before ringing. He didn't want to sound desperate.

It wasn't desperate if he saw her at work and asked, that was face to face. Could be considered spur of the moment. But ringing too early - he could come off as desperate, ringing too late - could make her think he didn't care.

After a few minutes he dialled the familiar number and waited for it to ring a few times, but then he lost his nerve and hung up. It was rather abrupt. He had never been nervous around women. What was so different now?

He stood up and began walking to his cupboards for something to eat when his ring tone broke through the silence of his empty apartment.

"DiNozzo," He greeted.

"Tony, why did you ring?" said Ziva's voice.

"I didn't,"

"I have caller ID, and I can read. What do you want?" She said.

"Do you want to meet up somewhere to grab something to eat?" he asked.

"Are you asking me on a date Tony?"

"Yep, you want too?" he asked.

"You just want to kiss me," Ziva teased.

"Now what is so wrong with that?"

"I cannot tonight. I already have plans. Tomorrow night?" She asked.

"What are your plans?" He asked.

"Plans with my neighbours," she replied, "Are we on for tomorrow night?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, see you then,"

* * *

><p>On this date, Tony didn't take her to anything like Abby and McGee had set them up on. It was just a plain restaurant that Tony knew made good food. He knew he didn't need to impress Ziva with expensive restaurants.<p>

They were ordering their drinks. Tony ordered a beer while Ziva simply ordered soft drink. He looked at her strangely.

"What?" She asked.

"No alcohol?" He asked.

"No," She said slightly confused.

"Why?"

"What happens if we get called out tonight and we are drunk?" She answered.

He paused, thinking about it, but before he could say anything she spoke again, "And we have only brought one car. One of us needs to be able to drive,"

Tony turned to the guy behind the bar, "I'll have what she's having," before turning around and finding the table that had been given to them.

The last thing he needed was to be called to work sometime tonight and he couldn't drive. Gibbs would not be happy.

Their drinks and food arrived to them fairly quickly. The atmosphere was filled with light hearted laughter and conversation. Until Ziva looked down at her plate and hit something on her plate with her fork.

"What's on your mind Ziva?" He asked.

She looked at him, clearly debating whether she should talk to him about it, "If it has something to do with Ray, I'll kick his ass," Tony offered.

"I would be more than happy to do that myself Tony," She replied, "I have been thinking lately," She began.

"That's no real surprise. Out of the two of us; you are the thinker," He said.

Ziva rolled her eyes before continuing, "As I was saying; I used to have this dream - before everything got complicated, before my sister died before I realised what I was capable of - that one day I would settle down with a nice guy, get married and start a family," she paused.

"Are you asking me to marry you Ziva?" He asked.

Her eyes went wide, "No, no, I am not talking of the immediate future, but it would be nice if I could have this established before I am forty," She said, "I am asking if you would be prepared to do that one day. I have never been one for looking to far into the future, but since I came back from Africa I have began thinking about it. I do not want an answer; I want you to think about it. I mean what we are doing might not even work; we might decided that we are better off as friends and partners. I am just letting you know what I am looking for," She explained.

"Commitment," He asked.

"You know, if you were to believe in yourself a little more and not make so many jokes, I think you would find that you are quite capable of that," She told him.

He nodded once, "Do you have that conversation with all guys you go out with? On the second date?" He asked.

"Not usually on the second date. I would usually ask a few inconspicuous questions here and there, but not usually like that," She said.

"Okay, so you want me to think about commitment?" He asked.

"No, if you think about it you will freak out," She told him.

It was true; it would - did - shake him to the core. But he had a strange feeling that it was the fear of the memory and what could happen. To the woman sitting across from him, he made a commitment to her everyday. He made the commitment to help keep her safe, to have her back. Everyday.

Wouldn't dating her and possibly marrying her be the same except going home to her every night, falling asleep with her next to him, waking up next to her everyday. It was the same, wasn't it?

Once dinner was over, Tony escorted her to his car, opened the door for her, and closed it after she was in. He didn't miss the smile that she tried to hide from him.

Once they had reached her apartment complex, he hurriedly walked around to her side of the car. This caused her to laugh lightly. He walked next to her on the way up to apartment and watched her as she unlocked her door.

She turned around to look at him with a wicked smile plastered over her face, "You waiting for something Tony?" She asked - it would have sounded innocent if it weren't for the little laugh she added on the end.

"I don't know, am I," She pulled the door shut but didn't lock it as he spoke. She leant against it.

"I think that you might be," She whispered as she stepped closer to him and another that began to invade his personal space. There was a playful glint in her eyes.

"And what do you think that I am waiting for?" He asked in a whisper.

This time she didn't say anything. She took a final step towards him so she was almost pressed against him and stood a little higher as she put a hand on the part of his shoulder that met his neck to pull him down a little.

She closed the final distance between their lips and they met. Tony's arm snaked around her waist, holding her closer to him and his other hand went to the side of her head. He felt her soft lips moving with his.

Both had their eyes closed and had drowned out their other senses as they kissed. It only went for a few seconds before Ziva removed her lips a smile plastered on her face, "How much you it have annoyed you if I had said that I did not kiss on the second date either?" He asked.

"I would have been annoyed," He said. Her face was still close to his and he had a taste of what she had to offer, even if the taste was just a kiss. It took almost all of his will power to stop him from closing the small space between them again.

He was about to when they heard a door open. The quickly removed from the other's embrace as Ziva's neighbour walked out of their doorway.

When she saw the two agents standing there not saying a thing she gave Ziva a knowing look and smile, "I think taking the rubbish out can wait," She said before walking back into her room.

Ziva looked back at Tony, "You are not a bad kisser, I am - for the first time - not surprised that you could get all those women to sleep with you," She said.

"I could say the same to you. Except the part about getting 'all those women to sleep with you'," He said, "Anyway, I should get going... I have to be up early," He said.

"Yes you do. But you will not be," She replied as she opened the door to her apartment again and stepping inside.

"Such faith you have in me," He said.

"I will have faith in you for that when you get to work before me," She said.

"Ziva, if I wanted to be at work before you I would have to be up at three," He said to her.

"Right, so you better be getting to bed then," She said, and then she saw the look on his face, "_Your_ bed, Tony. You will not be sleeping with me until at least the fifth date, and not until you have been tested for STIs," She clarified.

"You think I wouldn't know if I have a STI. And wow you have a lot of rules," He said.

"I do not care whether you think you do or not. I know your sex history, but I do not know who you have slept with," She replied, "They are not rules,"

"Okay, fair enough. I'll have the test done once you have," He said, "Good night, Zee-Vah," She rolled her eyes before saying goodnight and closing the door.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since their second date. In that time they had wrapped up the case that they were working on and the night after their second date Tony had rocked up to Ziva's house with a few movies and was surprised to see her in her pyjamas at eight thirty. When he commented, she replied with the excuse of she wasn't expecting visitors. The night after that he did the same thing. Except, Ziva was expecting his presence and stayed out of her pyjamas.<p>

There was one thing that he had noticed. She was tired, when he asked why she had told him that she hadn't been sleeping well and that when she fell asleep at an appropriate time she would wake up and not be able to get to sleep. She said that that happened every now and then and that it wasn't anything to worry about. So he didn't. She seemed to know her body fairly well and if it was a pattern that happened once every year or two there was nothing to worry about unless she started to worry.

Ziva was the third person in that morning, Tony was last. She began her usual routine of logging in, checking emails then beginning any cold cases that need to be looked at or any paper work that needed to be finished.

Ten minutes after Tony care to join her and McGee, Gibbs walked around the corner telling them that there was a dead marine in the parkland a few minutes away from base.

Ziva quickly stood up and had to brace herself against something. She suddenly felt dizzy. Once she regained her bearings she flung her backpack over her shoulder and looked into the slightly concerned eyes of Tony. She had told him that night that she was fine. But she had never been that dizzy from standing up too quickly.

Once they arrived at the scene, Gibbs went straight to the metro police who had called them in, before walking back to his team.

"DiNozzo; photos. David; bag and tag. McGee; sketch," Gibbs ordered as he found the pen and his pad to take the statement of the person that had discovered the body.

Tony had walked away already with the camera and was almost near the body. When Ziva turned around after putting her gloves on and stuffing a few evidence bags into her pocket, she grabbed a handful of McGee's NCIS jacket and balled it into a fist as she tried to regain her balance after another dizzy spell came over her.

"McGee looked slightly over his shoulder to look at Ziva, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, McGee, fine," She let go and took a step before falling to the ground. She had enough time to register that McGee had dropped the bag he was about to walk to the body to catch her – stopping her from hitting the ground forcefully with her suddenly dead wait - and calling for Tony and Gibbs to help him as he lowered her to the ground gently before all went black...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, yes, I know, I am horrible. But I will try to update soon, and I can't promise that the next chapter won't end in a cliff hanger though.<strong>

**Btw; sorry to anyone that wasn't able to access this chapter before. I am not sure what happened but it is the second time that it has happened to this story :/ Thank you to Tempe4Booth for pointing it out :)**

**Please Review :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**It wasn't a too long a wait, I'm not that mean :P**

**I got a little carried away last night and this morning and wrote this and the next chapter. So it is ready to be posted whenever you guys are :)**

**You probably would have seen other stories where this or something similar happens... But I like to be different so I have made it I guess - somewhat unique and it's not finished yet. I still have a fair bit of the 'Relatives' part - amoung other things - of the story to address ;)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>At the sounds of their names being yelled in alarm, Tony, Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer - who both arrive a few seconds earlier - and people passing by looked towards McGee as he put Ziva on the ground.<p>

Gibbs was there first, as soon as he heard his agent say his name in distress he was there. Tony was half a second behind him, Ducky and Palmer next.

"What happened McGee," Gibbs demanded as soon as he was there. He grabbed the discarded boxy looking bag and put it under Ziva's legs. As Ducky knelt next to her, she began to stir. This all happened in around forty-five seconds, "Ambulance DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered.

She opened her eyes and squeezed them shut again due to the brightness of the clear blue sky she was staring up at.

"Ziva, my dear, can you hear me?" Ducky asked as she turned her head to the side and opened her eyes, studying her environment from her horizontal position.

"Yes," She said as she tired to sit up, "And I do not need an ambulance," she protested.

"Uh uh," Ducky said pushing gently on her shoulder to lower her to the dirty ground again.

"You fainted at a crime scene David. You're going to the hospital and you are not coming back until you know what the hell happened," Gibbs demanded as Tony walked over to them.

"They said they would be here soon," He said not tearing his eyes away from Ziva. His eyes full of concern.

"Do you know what happened Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"She fainted. Her legs are elevated which will allow blood flow back to the brain. Since fainting is caused by a number of reasons, I wouldn't have the slightest clue what reason made her faint," Ducky said.

"You do know that I am here and can hear you therefore not dead," She said, picking up the tone in which the two oldest men spoke when around a dead body.

"Sorry my dear, force of habit when at a crime scene," he said offering a smile. She raised her head slightly when she felt her shoelaces being untied and her boot and socks removed.

"What are you doing Tony?" she asked as Ducky made her lower her head.

"You had lack of blood flow to the brain, you loosen all tight clothing to help," He said.

"They weren't tight," She insisted.

"Ziva you have red marks on your foot from your shoes," He said.

"Is there not a dead body that need to be bagged and tagged over there some where?" She asked irritably.

"He is not going anywhere," Ducky said.

Ziva closed her eyes and focused on breathing before she completely lost her short patience.

A few moments later a male paramedic walked over to the small group, "Where is the woman who has fainted," he asked kindly.

"I did not faint!" Ziva defended.

"I take it was you," He chuckled, "Excuse me," he said to Ducky and McGee as walked closer to her, "What is your name?" he asked.

"Ziva David. Am I allowed to sit up now?" she asked.

"Okay Ziva," He smiled, "How long was she out?" he asked the rest of the team.

"Around forty, maybe fifty seconds," McGee said.

"What was she like before hand?" He asked as he checked her eyes with the light, and her pulse.

"In the squad room she almost fell. She grabbed the shelf next to her desk," Tony said.

"Before she collapsed, when she turned to walk to the scene she grabbed my jacket and then after a few seconds she began walking. I turned as she fell. I caught her, so she didn't hit her head on anything," McGee explained.

"Ziva, where you disoriented before you fell?" He asked.

She didn't answer, she was making a point. The paramedic looked towards Gibbs before back at Ziva.

"How did you feel before hand Agent David," He asked, "I can't help you unless you answer these questions," He told her firmly.

"Ziva," Tony warned before Gibbs got a chance.

"McGee, DiNozzo, back to work. You to Palmer, Duck," He ordered, they reluctantly moved away. Gibbs stayed put.

"I felt dizzy, like I was going to fall. When I stood too quick and when I turned," Ziva answered.

"Okay," he said as he removed the have from under her legs, "You can sit up slowly, I'll be back in a second," He instructed as he stood and walked back to the ambulance.

Gibbs offered his hand to help her. She took it. She leant forward to put her shoes and socks on a little looser this time. When he returned he addressed Ziva, "We are going to take you to the hospital where they will take blood and run some tests to make sure there are no underlying problems. It is quite possible that you have not had enough to eat or drink today, but to be on the safe side we will take you in," He said.

She looked up at Gibbs, "I do not want to be a lab pig," She announced.

"Lab rat or guinea pig? He asked.

"Neither!"

He looked over his shoulder, "DiNozzo!" He yelled. Tony looked to the source of his name, "Go with Ziva. Report to me. Ring her mother," he yelled. Tony quickly passed off the camera to McGee before half jogging back.

"On it," he said. He walked to take Gibbs' place beside Ziva as his boss walked away. Ziva was about to stand up when he offered his hand to help her. He let it drop when he saw the flames in her eyes, "Right, enough help for a day," he said, "What's your mum's number Ziva?" he asked. She pulled her phone from her pocket and gave it to him.

* * *

><p>The trip back to the hospital wasn't all that long, but the glares from Ziva made it longer than necessary. She knew who had called the emergency services.<p>

She was taken to the emergency ward where she waited a few minutes before a nurse walked in and addressed her. The nurse place the band around her arm so she could see the veins under her ran skin before grabbing the needle and pressing it against the skin below the crook of her elbow. Ziva looked away as the needle touched her skin. She felt it break the skin and the blood being taken from the vein. Once the nurse was done Ziva's doctor walked in.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here Ziva," he said too cheerfully for Ziva's liking at the moment in time. She spared him a sideways glance before looking the other way. Tony took this as his cue to introduce himself.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Tony. I'm her partner. She is... Uh, well," He said.

"I get patients like Ziva all the time," He smiled as he shook Tony's hand. Before addressing Ziva once again, "Ziva there is a private room down the hall for you to wait for your blood tests: they shouldn't be too long," He said. This made Ziva turn her head quickly and then regret it as dizziness clouded her head.

"I would recommend not making and sudden quick movements for the time being until we know what is wrong," He suggested as she squeezed her eyes shut trying to rid her head of the dizziness.

"Where is the room doctor?" She asked as she slowly rose from her seat.

"I will show you," He escorted Tony and Ziva to the private room where she immediately sat on the bed and lied down, fatigue taking over.

"What do you think is the problem?" She asked.

"There are multiple reasons people faint; anaemia, lack of food or water, the list goes on. I will tell you as soon as I know," he said before walking out.

They had been there for an hour, and despite Tony's efforts of keeping her awake, Ziva was slowly beginning to drift to sleep. She jumped awake at the noise of a door accidentally slamming.

She turned her head slightly to see her mother holding the handle of the door after it had slammed.

"Ziva, I am sorry to have woken you," She apologized. Ziva said something that sounded like a protest about her being asleep in the first place, "Gibbs called me just before; he said he and McGee would be here soon," she told her. She nodded.

Rivka looked between the two agents. Something had changed since she had seen them together last. Tony had his chair close to the bed Ziva was lying in.

True to their word. Gibbs, McGee, and Ducky arrived a little while later. Almost as soon as the bad found enough seats and gotten themselves comfortable the Ziva's doctor walked in.

"May I please have a word alone with Ziva unless you are family?" He said.

"They are," Ziva answered.

He looked over the crowd before to Ziva and then the file he held, "Ziva, you have in fact got anaemia. Anaemia can occur as a result of a few things; lack of potassium, lack of iron in the blood, or a large amount of blood loss. Your anaemia is cause by lack on iron. But there is nothing much to worry about, it is very common in pregnant women," he concluded.

Ziva's eyes shot up at the last part to meet the doctor's eyes, as did the other people in the room.

"I am sorry; 'it is very common in pregnant women'?" Ziva asked.

* * *

><p><strong>I am no doctor, so I am not 100% sure if all of that is right...<strong>

**Please Review :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**This will be the final chapter before I go away. There will be an update in a week and I will have some more chapters written and ready for you to read :) I am updating my other stories before the end of the day - hopefully all. **

**This chapter is more about Ziva with a little Tiva at the end. Everyone else's reaction will be the next chapter.**

**I am happy with most of this chapter... Certain parts I'm not so sure about.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p><em>"I am sorry; it is very common in pregnant women?" Ziva asked.<em>

"Yes, but don't worry too much Ziva, it is easily taken care of. A slight change in diet and some iron supplements for the time being. Once you have given birth we can review that and change it if need be," He said.

"No, doctor, pregnant?" She asked again, "I was told that I would not be able to have children naturally,"

"I assumed you knew," he murmured quietly with a small frown, "Your blood test also shows positive for pregnancy. Which - if you weren't anaemic before hand - is probably what has cause the lack of iron which is why we will review it a while after your the birth. That is assuming whether you are going to keep it or not," The doctor explained, "As for not being able to get pregnant; sometimes we are wrong,"

"Because that is comforting," She murmured as she lied back on the bed after moving to a sitting position while talking to the doctor.

Pregnant? How could she be pregnant?

She looked around the room. Her friends and her mother sat there - shocked. But she was more.

She looked at the doctor again, "How far along am I?" She asked.

"We won't be able to tell that until you can get an ultrasound," He said.

"Well get me one!" She exclaimed.

"You have to make an appointment. I can refer you-" He was cut off by Ziva.

"Do it," she demanded and the doctor left.

She slowly looked around the room. Everyone was a little shocked, "Excuse me," Ziva said as she stood from the bed and walked down the hallway of the hospital following the bathroom signs. She needed time to think before the inevitable questions began.

She had a rough idea about how far along she was. The last time she had slept with anyone had to have been around two months ago. It was a month before she split with him and a month before her date with Tony, which was early that week.

Clearly she didn't know her body as well as she thought she did. As she walked to final steps to the bathroom she thought back. The first sign must have been her need to sleep more and waking up later than usual. That had been around three weeks if her calculations were right. The next would have had to have been her the fact she was hungry a little more often, the forth had to have been the wave of nausea while eating with her mother the few days before - although there was the possibility that it was from the memory of what they were taking about - then this. Anaemia.

The question playing on her mind was how she managed to miss that she had missed around two months worth of periods. She was never late and it was almost routine. So how did she miss it? She must have been too busy worrying about other things. After all, she had broken up with her boyfriend, her mother unexpectedly arrived in town thinking she was dead, and she had been as up on a blind date.

Now she had to tell him. Well, she didn't have to, but she should. It was the right thing to do.

After her stop to the bathroom she opened the door to her room and found them talking amount themselves. She made herself comfortable on the bed and turned to Tony - who had been having a conversation with her mother, "Tony," she began, "If you had gotten someone pregnant over the course of you sex life, would you want to know?" She asked.

"I would like to know I have a kid and be allowed the decision whether to be a part of its life," Tony said truthfully.

She studied Tony a moment longer and then the door to her room flew open, making her mother jump.

"Ziva!" Abby said as she rushed over to give her friend a hug. Before turning to the four men in the room.

"Why didn't you call me? I have a right to know Ziva - of all people - got taken to the hospital. Do you know what it's like hearing it second hand from Palmer? Don't you trust me or something?" she said, "Ziva!" she said, making Ziva lose the small satisfied smile that had crossed her face from her friend yelling at the people who made her come to the hospital in the first place and looks at her friend.

"You are getting a safer job. You can work in the lab with me. I am banning you from field word!" She said childishly.

"No need for that Abs. Already done. Ziva isn't working the field for a while," Gibbs said.

"Why? What happened? Is it serious?" She asked with a sudden change of heart.

"Abby calm down," Ziva said.

"Why? I just said all of that to say it; I know you were never going to stop field work,"

Ziva shut her eyes and breathed before the excitable Goth the news she had just discovered herself. Before she had a chance to say it she heard Tony's voice say, "She's pregnant,"

"Tony!" Ziva said as Abby attacked her again.

"Really? Did it happen on the date?" Abby said.

Ziva pushed her friend away from her slightly, releasing herself from the choke hold Abby had her in, "It is not Tony's," she said.

"How do you know?" Abby said.

"Well something has to happen for you to get pregnant, and that thing hasn't happened yet," Tony explained. He didn't notice all he said until he said it and saw Abby look at him blankly.

"Yet?" Abby asked. The Israeli and the senior field agent attracted the attention of the other people in the room.

"Fifth date," Tony said.

"Shut up while you are behind Tony," Ziva hissed.

"In front Ziva," He corrected.

"No, you are behind. Way behind,"

"And how many dates have you been on?" Gibbs spoke up.

"Four," Ziva said. Why lie now? She was too worn out and Gibbs would find out any way, "I told him to get tested before he did anything. So even one more date it wouldn't have mattered unless I saw negative next to test results," Ziva told him. He said no more. They knew they had angered the elder man.

Silence settled over the team when the doctor returned, "This is the referral it is up to you to make the appointment. And this is the prescription to your iron supplements and prenatal," Ziva snatched the paper he held.

"Am I allowed to go now?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, but do not drive or operate any machinery in case it happens again," He warned. Ziva rolled her eyes, stood from the bed and walked out. He heard Tony been told to drive her home with her mother.

Rivka caught up to her, "Did you know?" She asked.

"Know that I am pregnant? Did I look like I knew?" Ziva shot back. She wasn't sure whether she was going to keep it but the worry at the moment was the alcohol she had drunk in the past weeks. It wasn't a lot though. She would ask when she got the appointment.

"Do you know who the father is?" She asked.

"Yes,"

She saw out of the corner of her eye that Rivka turned to look over her shoulder.

"You are seeing Agent DiNozzo?" She stated.

"Yes,"

"How long?"

"About a week," Ziva replied, "Gibbs is not going to be happy,"

"Why not?"

"He has rules. One rule - rule twelve - say that you should not date a co-worker. We have broken that rule," Ziva explained.

"Ziva, are you serious about him?" She asked.

"Yes, I am not sure if he is serious now. He is not very good with commitment,"

"I will talk to Gibbs. But you will have to make an effort for it,"

"I was going to anyway,"

Tony took Gibbs' car with the two Israeli women on the way back to Ziva's apartment. The others were taking Abby's car back.

The whole way, no one spoke; Ziva blankly stared out the window only moving when Tony stopped in front of the doorway to the lobby. Ziva stepped out as did her mother. Tony was about to when Ziva spoke, "Tony, you do not need to come up if you do not want to," She stated.

"Why wouldn't I want to Ziva?" He asked. She nodded and walked through the doors. She didn't have her keys on her she knocked on her neighbour's door who had the spare and she opened it before returning the spare to the woman who caught them holding each other a few nights before.

"I need to make a few phone calls, and I need my bag-" she said then Tony cut her off. He threw her her phone back and said.

"Your bag is at NCIS?" when she nodded he continued, "Okay, I will be back in half an hour," he said walking back out, leaving the mother-daughter duo in Ziva's apartment.

Ziva got herself a glass of water before making herself comfortable in one of the arm chairs. She dialled a number, it picked up after a few rings, "I am Ziva David, I would like to make an appointment for an ultrasound for tomorrow... I cannot have that time because I will be working... Yes, five-thirty tomorrow, thank you," She hung up. She sighed deeply before dialling the next number. It rang five times then went to message bank. She did that five times with the same result. She was now pacing slowly around the living room, her mothers eyes on her the entire time. The sixth time she rang and it went to message bank she left a message, "Hello, it is me - Ziva - I need to talk to you urgently. Can you please get back to me soon," she rang around another four times before changing tactics.

She rang the CIA head quarters, "Can you please tell me if a Ray Cruz is in?" She asked, "He is. Great, can you please connect me to his phone, thank you," she was on hold for a few minutes. Before she heard the slightly dull greeting from him.

"Why have you not being answering my calls?" She demanded.

"Because I didn't want to talk. I am busy. Is it that important that it can't wait?" He asked.

"I do not want to be on the phone with you anymore than you do me, but this is important. I need to tell you something. Is it possible you can come to NCIS tomorrow morning?" She asked.

"Why? If it's so important, why can't you tell me over this?" he asked.

"Look, can you get there or not?" she asked.

"I guess I could-"

"Great, see you tomorrow," She said. As she hung up the phone the door opened announcing Tony's return with her belongings.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other for a moment before Rivka told them that she would get some lunch and Ziva's prescriptions for her leaving them to talk.

Once she had left Ziva sat down on the lounge and Tony did the same, sitting next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am fine, Tony," She answered, "Are you going to be okay with this? Okay with me being pregnant with someone else's child?" She asked.

He looked at her for a moment, "I'm not going to leave you if that is what you are thinking," He said.

"It is okay of you want to, I will understand," She told him.

"Ziva," He said softly before leaning in and kissing her lips gently for a moment, "I am not leaving you," he told her firmly, "But if you want me to, I will,"

"No," She whispered, "He will not be here,"

"Give the guy some credit; you never know," He didn't believe his words anymore than she did, but he was trying to offer some kind of support. She seemed to appreciate it because she moved closer to him and kissed him before he placed his arms around her and

Then and there he answered the question that she had asked him the few night previous. He wasn't going to leave her when she needed some sort of support more from friends, and her mother couldn't be there all the time, who knew when her tourist visa ran out. But he could, he didn't have to return to another country. He saw her everyday at work, and he could go to her house whenever she needed help.

Of course he didn't know how Ray would react to this, he could be supportive, or he could be an ass about it. All in all, the next decision would be Ziva's. It was her body and therefore her right to do what ever she wanted with it. Nor he, Ray, or any other person could dispute that.

He had always had her back; he wasn't going to stop now.

Worst case scenario; she got sick of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Remeber this is a Tiva story. So it will have Tiva and - after watching spoilers for episodes 9x12 and 9x13 - may contain some Ray bashing because I officially hate him!<strong>

**Review Please :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, well, in theory; this first part should have been at the end of the last chapter and the last part of the last chapter here. But I didn't think of that, I was going to write this differently until I wrote it. I am not sure about this chapter, especially the first and last part. **

**Also, Ziva was going to tell Ray in this one, but that didn't happen either. I didn't really feel like writing 4000 words. So that will be next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

* * *

><p>Tony walked into the squad room where Gibbs, McGee, and Abby talking.<p>

"How's Ziva?"Abby asked.

"She isn't talking much at the moment. I think she has a lot on her mind,"

"Is she going to keep it?" She asked.

"I don't know Abs," he replied as he ducked behind Ziva's desk grabbing her things.

"Do you think she wants to keep it?" McGee asked.

"I couldn't tell you Probie," Tony replied.

"Are you going to help her?" Abby asked.

"I don't know," He said.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked. Tony knew what was about to happen.

"Because, it's not mine. If she decides that it's too hard to be with me and deal with the father I'll back off. And a baby; that is me diving in the deep end. Although she seems prepared for me to leave," Tony mused. He looked at Gibbs as he answered and saw the look that crossed his face. It was one that let a few emotions past his well trained mask.

"Look, Ziva wants this, I have to go. I said I would be half an hour," He replied.

"Take the day," Gibbs said. He nodded. He wasn't going to say no take a half a day off work to spend with Ziva.

Gibbs was worried. If it wasn't Tony's baby that meant it was Ray's. The terms Ziva and Ray left on weren't exactly good terms. He left her with bruises and a gash on her arm. She would have a rough road ahead of her. She had a lot of decisions to make, and herself and another person to care for.

As Abby walked down to her lab, she thought of Ziva. She was excited for her friend but at the same time she was concerned. Abby and Ziva had spoken about their futures in the past. From what Abby had gathered; Ziva was happy with her life but would welcome marriage and kids. In that order. She wanted to settle down with a nice - decent - guy and then when they were ready perhaps then they would try for children. Ziva had said that the chances of her conceiving naturally were slim so her and her husband - whoever that ended up being - would have to have gone through other channels. She was excited for Ziva because she was having a baby and she knew that even though she would be strict when need be; she would be there for the fun parts and join in whenever the kid wanted her too. She would want to and cease to be every thing her father wasn't. Concerned for her because Ziva would have doubts; she would be concerned for the kids safety and question whether the way of life she is involved in is suitable to raise a child, and she had a lot of things to work out in the next few months.

McGee on the other hand was unsure of what to think. He had never pictured Ziva to be the maternal type. He could never picture her having children. He had seen Ziva become quiet comfortable around children when they were involved in a case but he always guessed that came from having a younger sibling. Although he had a younger sibling and he was as awkward around children as Palmer was around normal adults.

* * *

><p>Rivka returned around half an hour after Tony came back. They had finished their conversation and were now lying comfortably next to each other on Ziva's lounge. She looked as if she was about to fall asleep.<p>

When she walked through the door she put the medication on the table and made tea for them and a coffee for Tony. Once it was ready she placed two cups in front of the two adults and then went back to get hers from the kitchen bench and sat on the arm chair observing Ziva and Tony.

If all went to plan her eldest and only living daughter would give birth to her first grandchild. But she was concerned for Ziva. She hadn't heard much about anything. Ziva wouldn't reveal anything to her about her sex life the other day when she had asked about Tony. But she didn't believe that that baby was Tony's. It was the other guy's that hadn't been spoken much about since she had arrived.

"Ziva?" Rivka asked. Ziva was beginning to doze off to sleep comfortably sloughed against Tony; she opened her eyes at the sound of her name.

"What?"

"I have picked up the medicine for you; it is on the bench. You should take some before you go to sleep," Rivka instructed.

"I do not need sleep," Ziva said as she walked to the table and read the labels on the boxes.

"No, Ziva, you may not, but that baby might," She said as Ziva took the pills with a small glass of water before returning to Tony.

Rivka left around an hour later with out a reason or excuse.

She looked up at him after a few minutes after she left, "He is coming to NCIS tomorrow. I will tell him, give him his options and he can make his own decision. I will not force this on him," She said quietly. Tony nodded, "I do not think that he should know about us just yet. The appointment is at five thirty," she said with a small yawn.

"You don't want me to come?" He asked.

"I will give him the option, but it is his decision. If I do not think he should know, then I do not think you should come," She said reluctantly.

"Or I could come and if he shows then I can say that I'm there for support because you thought he wouldn't," he suggested.

"Maybe," She murmured.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked not waiting for an answer before moving her away from him do he could stand and get her something to eat.

* * *

><p>After Rivka left she went straight to Gibbs' house. She wasn't sure whether he would be there until she turned into his driveway in her rented car and saw his. She knocked twice on the door and waited before knocking again. If he was there why wasn't he answering his door? She knocked again. After another few minutes she got impatient and twisted the door knob. Open. She walked in to the seemingly empty house and said his name loud enough for the whole house to hear. She heard footsteps coming towards her on what sounded like wood.<p>

Who he saw standing in front of his door didn't surprise him. He was expecting her. Finding out your daughter is pregnant isn't something that happened every day.

"Do you not answer your door?" She asked.

"Don't need to, anyone I know knows that it's always open, the door knockers give up, and the people who want me dead come through anyway," Gibbs explained, "Wanna drink?" he asked. She nodded. He turned back around and walked back down the stairs with Rivka following.

She sat on the free seat and took the bourbon he offered her with little reluctance.

No one spoke for a while. Rivka wanted to ask many questions about her daughter and this ex boyfriend who was the father of Ziva's baby. But there was one thing she wanted to talk to him about first.

"You have rules," She stated.

"Yes," Gibbs said.

"One says that co-workers should not date," She stated again. It wasn't a question, but Gibbs still answered.

"Yes,"

"Tony and Ziva are dating," She stated once again.

"I am aware of it now," He said.

"You do not want them together?" She questioned.

"I don't not want them together. I want them to make their own decisions and be happy. Tony and Ziva have a history. The walking around each other; flirting, arguing. There has always been chemistry. But it gets over powering for them. Tony especially gets very protective. He has killed one of her boyfriends for playing her. Not murder, more self defence from what I have heard. If they are partners on and off the field that possessiveness will reach a higher level. Ziva doesn't need protecting; she needs help sometimes but never protecting. She protects herself. For them to be together they Tony will need to learn to give her space and not crowd her. And keep the job professional," he explained.

"He is the one who decided to go to Somalia to avenge her death?" She asked. Gibbs nodded, "If that is the case then it is clear that they - well; he - has feelings for her. It was only a matter of time before it happened of its own accord. Then there would be nothing you could do about it. She does need protecting you know," she added, "She always has, she never tells anyone because she sees is as weak. She needed protecting from her father and she needs to be protected from this,"

"No, she doesn't. She fights her own battles. No one can protect her from her father; she chose to deal with him. The baby on the other hand; you cannot protect her from her body, and at the moment that is what it is. If she keeps it you won't change her mind," Gibbs said, "Tony won't be able to and I highly doubt Ray would be able to. She is too strong willed,"

"Ray? He is her ex boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yes,"

"Is that all you are going to tell me?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

"They didn't leave on good terms," He said.

"Good terms?"

"He accused her of lying to her to him and from what she told me; when she denied it he threw a book at her, cutting her arm and leaving her with bruises. She left it there and a few days later you turned up," Gibbs explained, "Shouldn't you be asking Ziva this?" He asked.

"She does not tell me anything," Rivka sadly stated.

"Can you blame her; you haven't spoken to her in a long time. Then you show up in her life," Gibbs stated.

"It would still be nice for her to open up to me a bit. All I want is for her to trust me," Rivka replied.

"Well that is where you are going to have trouble. She has a lot of people who trust her, but not so many that she trusts. She trusts Tony, McGee and me with her life because in this line of work she doesn't have a choice. She has had her trust broken too many times in her life. You have to earn it back," He told her.

"How am I meant to do that?" She asked.

"That is something that you have to work out for yourself. I can't tell you how. We have all worked it out. Now, if you want to be back in her life, you will have to too,"

"No hints?"

"No,"

"What about this Ray guy? How did he get her trust?" She asked.

"I couldn't tell you,"

"Did she like him?" She asked.

He looked at her as if it was plainly obvious, "If she didn't, she wouldn't have slept with him,"

She glared at him for a moment, "Do you have children?" She asked.

"I did," He replied, "A daughter; she died along with my first wife,"

"So you know what it is like to lose a daughter then?" She said, "But you wouldn't know what it is like to protect the only living daughter you have," She stated.

He looked at her; she was stepping into dangerous territory.

"Blood doesn't make family," He stated.

"What is that meant to mean?" She replied.

"I may not have any biological children, but I would never let anyone lay a finger on DiNozzo and McGee, let alone Abby or Ziva. If you want to travel this path, be preparing for my questions to you!" He threatened.

"Like what? Ziva has always been able to take care of herself. I do not know the others well enough to judge whether they would have or not,"

"That is the opposite of what you just told me about her - that she needs protecting. Just because she could take care of herself doesn't mean she should have had too," He said, "She is going to need support more than anything in the next few months. Not protecting and not left to look after herself,"

"I need to protect my family. The one person left of my family," She persisted.

"The last member of your family is the one who doesn't need protecting. She will deal with this in her own way. You won't be able to change her mind. No one will. She is stubborn and persistent. She doesn't give a damn what anyone thinks. That is part of what makes her good at her job. She could have a suspect verbally abuse her and she wouldn't react. Her skin is thick," Gibbs said.

"Are you saying that she does not want me in her life?" She accused.

"No, I am saying that if you want to be part of her life you are going to have to give her time. But I can not tell you how to gain her trust because the situations are different for the two of us. But I can assure you that with whatever she chooses she will have the support of the team behind her and it is your choice whether to be part of that support group," He said.

She didn't say anything as she stood and walked out.

Gibbs watched her and made no move in stopping her from leaving. For a mother, it didn't seem as if she had wanted to be part of her daughter's life until recently, even if she believed Ziva was dead. It had been over two years since that happened; wouldn't you have come earlier?

He didn't quiet understand why she had gone to his house. She couldn't expect to walk back into Ziva's life and expect things to go back to how they were before things went pear shaped in the mother/daughter relationship. It didn't work like that and there would be no way in hell Ziva would ever let that happen.

He did agree with one thing that she said that Tony and Ziva getting together would have happened sooner or later. He honestly didn't know why he was denying it and kept re-enforcing his rules when clearly that specific one wouldn't ever apply to them anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :D<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Once again I am not too sure about the ending. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Ziva didn't remember moving to her queen bed before going to sleep. She remembered eating and then watching something with Tony on the lounge.<p>

Tony? Where was he?

She rolled over and found an empty bed. Maybe she was too tired to remember sending him off. Either way she stood from her bed and wrapped her self in her dressing gown to shield her from the chill of the morning. She had to confront Ray today.

She opened the slightly closed. This led her to believe she was asleep before she made it to her room. She left the door open. When she opened it she saw that Tony was asleep on her lounge. He looked cramped and he was only covered in the thin blanket she kept on the back of her lounge. He was going to have a sore neck and back.

She walked over to him, "Tony," She whispered in his ear. She didn't get a reaction, he barely even moved; so she lowered her head and kissed his neck and moving her way to his jaw then his lips when he started kissing back.

"Good morning," She said.

"'Morning," He said as he moved to a sitting position, "You are awfully cheerful today considering that you found out you were pregnant and now are going to have to confront your ex," he said.

"I was kind of hoping that part was a bad dream. And it was. Until I woke up. Why did you sleep out here? You could have slept in my bed with me," She said.

"I thought that the first time I climbed in bed with you, you would be awake until you fell asleep. It didn't really feel right,"

"Okay, just don't come complaining to me when your back and neck begin to hurt," She said as she walked to the kitchen getting her and Tony breakfast.

"Do you know where my mother went last night?" She asked.

"No. She just up and left. I don't have a change I clothes," He said.

"I am pretty sure Gibbs will understand," She said.

"He didn't seem happy with me yesterday when I picked up your things," He said.

"He will get over it. Well I am sure he won't hurt me," She said with a coy smile and confidently.

"But I can't get pregnant," He said.

"Bad luck,"

* * *

><p>Tony drove Ziva to work because her car was still in the NCIS parking garage. She was quiet. She didn't really talk. He guessed it had something to do with the whole having to tell Ray thing.<p>

When they walked in Tony watched as Gibbs took in his attire from yesterday and shot a questioning look towards Tony, but he didn't comment.

The day past too quickly for Ziva's liking. It was almost lunch time. She had said morning. Lunch time would mean afternoon. Could she really expect anything less? It was the same pattern. Late or didn't show. She tapped her fingers impatiently against her desk. She was meant to be following a lead but she was too agitated to sit at her desk and do her work.

At one point she stood from her desk and muttered something about Abby's lab as she walked around her desk. Gibbs also stood and from his desk and put himself in her way. When she moved left to step around him he did too. She looked up at him with an exasperated look.

"Can you please move?"

"You're not goin' to Abby's lab," He stated.

"Why not?" She asked.

"The chemicals aren't good for the baby," He replied as he gently took hold of her shoulders, turned her around, and guided her back to her seat.

"I need to talk to her,"

"Call her," He said as he walked out. He didn't have to see her face to know she rolled her eyes.

Once he was out of sight Tony saw a look flash in her eyes that he had seen many times before as he looked back down at his work.

"Don't even think about it," He said without looking up. The look was immediately replaced with defeat.

He heard her sigh, she didn't do it often, but this particular sigh occurred to let the other two men in the office know she wasn't happy, it would keep at least McGee away from her for the rest of the day.

Just as Ziva picked up her phone; it began to ring. She looked at it in slight surprise before answering it.

"David," She said.

"We have a man here requesting to see you," Security said.

"Name?" She asked.

"Ray Cruz," He said.

Ziva paused. Why was she now feeling nervous and scared? She had never been scared in a non life threatening situation. She had barely been scared in a life threatening situation. Why now? Why now that she had to confront the father of her unborn baby who she had been seeing for over a year? Why when she knew she had the unspoken support of her team and her mother - although the last; she wasn't sure where she stood.

"Send him up. Just make sure he is escorted," She said.

"That him?" Tony asked.

"Yes,"

"You sure you don't want me to come?" He asked.

"Yes,"

"Are you going to take anyone?"

There was another slight pause, "No. I have to do this myself,"

"Okay," He said as the elevator dinged.

Revealing Ray and his escort. Her eyes hardened and her stance became defensive; ready for any comment he could possibly make.

"Good morning Ziva," He said.

"Good morning," She said as she stood up and walked to the front of her desk.

"What is so important that I needed to take an early lunch break?" He asked.

Ziva looked around the squad room at the two men, "We need to talk," She stated, "Not here; we need to talk alone in the conference room," She said as she turned and walked toward the direction on the conference room. He followed.

Once she left the elevator dinged once again and Gibbs walked back in. His eyes wondered over each of his agents and turned to Tony, "Where is Ziva?" He asked.

"Conference room," He stated.

"Why?"

"She has a visitor,"

* * *

><p>Ziva sat down across from Ray who was looking at her; trying to read her. It was something he had never quiet achieved in the time that they were dating.<p>

"What is it?" He demanded after a few seconds.

Ziva's stomach flipped as she diverted her eyes from his. How was she meant to do this? Tell him straight up or build up to it? She had never done this and when she planned to, she had hoped to be in a stable long term relationship or married with someone who cared and trusted her and was patient with her. One where she could come home one day and look the man in the eyes and tell him that they weer having a baby and them both being happy. Not getting pregnant to an ex-boyfriend who cared for his job more than her, and not one who was never there or had threw a book at her.

She decided to get it over with. She was never really one to build up to something. Say it how it was so there was no room for confusion.

"I'm pregnant," She said suddenly, quickly - but surprisingly with little emotion.

He froze for a moment before laughing, "No you're not," He stated.

"Yes I am. I have an appointment at five-thirty. Yesterday I was taken to hospital after I collapsed at a crime scene. It turns out I have anaemia, my doctor thinks that since I did not have any symptoms of it before hand that it is from the pregnancy," She said.

The faux amusement slowly disappeared from his face as what Ziva was saying sunk in.

"You said that you can't get pregnant," he stated, "You're lying. Again,"

"I am not. Would you like me to go to autopsy and get Ducky to draw blood then have it sent to Abby so she can test it?" She asked.

"Yes,"

"You are unbelievable," She stated.

"Look, the appointment is at five-thirty. It is your choice whether you come or not. It is also your choice whether you want to be apart of its life that is up to you," She said.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"I do not know yet. If you choose to be apart of its life you will have a say,"

"No, are you going to keep it?" He asked.

She stared at him.

"You don't know," He stated, "Why call me here to tell me you're pregnant but you have no idea what you are going to be doing about it?" He asked.

"I thought that you should know. Forgive me for trying to do the right thing!" She exclaimed, "It is up to you now," She said as she walked to the door, "You have to come, you are not allowed to be in here unaccompanied,"

He followed her out. When they made it to the squad room, Ziva picked up her phone to call an agent to escort him down again when Gibbs pressed the hang up button on her desk phone.

"I got it," Gibbs said as he mentioned for Ray to follow him.

Ziva sat down in her chair as she watched Gibbs and Ray walk to the elevator.

"How did it go?" McGee asked.

"He thought that I was joking and then told me I was lying. I don't know why I would; he has nothing I want," She said, "He asked me if I was keeping it and then told me he didn't understand why I had told him if I didn't know,"

* * *

><p>Once they were in the elevator, Gibbs waited a few seconds after it began descending to the ground floor before hitting the emergency stop.<p>

He turned to face Ray, "She told me what you did," Gibbs stated.

Ray didn't say anything; it wasn't as if he could deny it.

"Whether you want to believe it or not; she is pregnant with your baby. You have one of two options, one; be in that baby's life without screwing with her head, or two; stay the hell away from her," He said.

"She won't keep it. It's not in her long term plan," Ray stated, "I actually don't think is _mother_ material,"

"I think you would be surprised. She has a lot more strength or determination than you know. If she keeps it she will only do what she thinks is right," Gibbs defended.

"And being brought up in a broken home with a father that was never there, a mother that would take her away from her father because it was 'the best option', having a sister that died, and a brother that was a terrorist is not a good example of how a baby should be raise. If she keeps that baby she will ruin it if it doesn't ruin her first. She has no examples to go by,"

"You're bringing her father into this. Her father was never there; yes. But if you don't pull your head in her baby will not have a biological father either. You said that Ziva will 'ruin it', if she keeps it and you want to prevent what you think that she will be like then you better be prepared to say that you want to be in the baby's life and actually be there," Gibbs said firmly as he hit the button and the elevator jumped to life again.

"If you hurt her again; you'll have me to answer to," He said as Ray stepped off the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :D<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**So this chapter was easy to write but hard to publish. Only for the fact I had to do a lot of research and I'm not sure about how right it is...**

**I have to thank SSAPrentis for reading this at midnight last night :)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Before long, Ziva found herself being lead down a hall way to an empty room to get ready for her first ultrasound. She was determined to go alone. Until it reached five when she had to leave. She thought that if she went alone and Ray showed it would avoid any awkward questions, but the more she thought about it the more she worked herself up. It would be easier answering his questions later than answering the questions of a doctor wondering why she had come alone. She asked Tony. If Ray showed, she could do what Tony suggested that night; say that she didn't think he would show.<p>

As the reality dawned on her that she could be able to possibly see the baby growing inside her for the first time and hear its heartbeat - all depending on how far along she was - it made it all seem so much more real. The day before she had no idea she was pregnant and now she was thinking how real it was becoming. She wouldn't admit out loud, but it scared her. But knowing that her partner was walking beside her to offer any comfort she may need made her feel a bit better and reminded her that no matter what happened, no matter what Ray chose, she wouldn't be alone during the pregnancy or her decisions.

Ziva laid back, her knees slightly bent and her hands by her side, she closed her eyes and tried to relax herself. Tony sat next to her in a rather uncomfortable chair.

It was a few minutes before the door opened. Ziva was fairly surprised about who she was when she opened her eyes. Ray was standing at the door looking between Tony and Ziva.

"Why is he here?" He asked.

"I did not think you would come. I was not coming here alone," Ziva explained. Tony stood from the chair next to Ziva for Ray to take. As much as he didn't want him anywhere near her, he had a right to be there... Actually, no he didn't, Tony decided. He had hurt her and then apparently he acted like an ass when Ziva told him she was pregnant.

"Why are you here?" Ziva asked him.

"I want to run something by you after this," He said taking the seat next to her.

The next time the door opened the doctor walked in, she took in the two men and Ziva.

"Hello," She said after quickly observing them, taking her seat and turning the machine on, "I am Doctor Anny Whit," She introduced herself, "You must be Ziva," She added after looking at Ziva's file; she offered Ziva her hand and Ziva shook it.

"Yes,"

"And which one of you are the father to be?" She asked looking between Ray and Tony.

"He is," Ziva said pointing to Ray, "He is my work partner and a good friend,"

She looked over them again, picking up on the subtle tension between the three. She told Ziva to move her top so she could put the cold blue gel on her abdomen.

"You shouldn't be too far along since you aren't showing just yet," Doctor Whit said as she moved the device over Ziva's lower abdomen trying to find the baby. When she found it she began explaining, "You are around seven weeks along, and you can't hear the heartbeat until around ten weeks. But if you look here," She said pointing at a small light dot inside of a bigger black circle, "That is your baby," She said, "Every thing looks like it is developing normally. Have you had any symptoms?" She asked.

"I have been feeling more tired, and hungry. But I didn't think much of it,"

"Yesterday she collapsed," Tony added.

"Yes, anaemia," Ziva said.

"How about any morning sickness?"

"No, not yet. Am I going to get it?" Ziva asked with a little worry tainting her voice. She hated being sick.

"I can't tell you that. Morning sickness usually starts around six weeks, but there are women who go through their whole pregnancy with no morning sickness and have perfectly fine babies," Ziva nodded at this.

"I would like to run a few tests to make sure you are healthy and ask a few questions about your medical and family history. If you could please step out for a minute," She told Ray and Tony, who complied with the request of the doctor.

They walked to the waiting room and Tony collapsed in a chair while Ray remained standing.

"So what is it that you want to run by Ziva?" Tony asked.

"I want her to know her options," He replied.

"Meaning...?" Tony asked.

"I don't believe that she would be able to cope with a baby," He said.

"I think she would be perfectly fine. I mean she has all of us and her mother," Tony said.

"Her mother is here?" He asked.

"Yeah, she is here. She thought Ziva was dead so she came and to meet us. Us; meaning the team. Meaning; Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and me. Although I think she would like to meet you, now that you have been mentioned a few times in the past day,"

"Yeah sure," He said sceptically.

"You know for an expectant dad you're really indifferent and unsurprised. If it were me; I would be scared," He admitted.

Ray took the seat next to him, "You know, I don't want her to keep it. She won't be able to cope. And having a kid doesn't quiet fit into my plan at the moment,"

"And you think having a baby fits into Ziva's plan. She almost thrives on being on the field. She is going to be benched now-"

"Exactly more of a reason that I should talk to her about this," Ray said.

* * *

><p>"What's the situation with the father and your friend?" The doctor asked.<p>

"Why?"

"No reason, but with the tension in here before you could cut it with a knife,"

"Ray is the father; but Tony is my boyfriend. It will be hard trying to juggle everything; I have a busy job,"

"So it's awkward?" She asked, as she began to measure Ziva's hip and waist line.

"No, Ray does not know that we are together. And I do not think that he is going to want to be part of the baby's life,"

"The pregnancy was unplanned," She more stated than asked.

"Yes,"

"Do you know your options?" The doctor asked.

"Yes,"

Doctor Whit wrote a few notes in Ziva's file before setting her pen down and looking at Ziva, "If anything feels wrong, or you're not sure what to do about something; ring me or ring the helpline that's open all day every day. I would say another appointment in around two to three weeks. By then you might be showing a little more and we might be able to hear the heartbeat," She said.

Doctor Whit escorted her down the hallway to the reception/waiting area where Ziva paid for the appointment and walked over to her company.

"Everything all right?" Tony asked.

"Yes, she took some tests to make sure I am healthy and my weight, hip, and waist line," Ziva said, "Do we have to go back to work?" She asked.

"Yes, you left your stuff there," Tony said; Ziva nodded.

"Now what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Ziva asked as they made it to the parking lot.

"This," He said handing her a few brochures.

"Abortion?" She asked.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"It doesn't fit into my plan; and I know it doesn't fit into yours," He stated.

"I can change my plan,"

"Think about it," He said as he walked in the direction of his car. Leaving Ziva starting after him before she turned and walked to Tony's car.

There was nothing said on the drive back to the office. When Tony parked his car, she took the brochures and threw them in the bin that was at the entrance of the elevator.

"You're not going to think about it?" Tony asked.

"No. Tony, I may never be able to get pregnant again. I will not get rid of it because he does not want a part in its life. That is not fair on me. He has not thought about what I want. He is assuming. Yes; this is not exactly how I imagined this, but it has happened. I am not forcing him into anything, I told him that he could make the decision of whether or not to be in its life," She said.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the other reason for being reluctant to post. It's just one of those topics that can offend people or make them uncomfortable. <strong>

**I'm not a doctor; so I apologise for any incorrect information in this and I don't mean to get anyone worked up by the last part.**

**Review Please.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yes; I am back at school which means weekly updates. Probably mainly on the weekend and depending on how much homework I have. **

**This chapter contains Ziva/Gibbs and Tiva. **

**Also; if you read my other story _Rule 10: Never Get Personally Involved in a Case_ can you please visit my profile for information on what I am doing with it.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Ziva sat in her car for a minute. Abby called her just as she had pulled in her park on the side of the road, "Abby, I am still coming. I will just be a little late," She said, "Because I have something to do... I will tell you when I get there... Yes I know my mother is coming, and yes I know she is going to want to ask me questions; I am not avoiding them. I just need to do something. Okay, see you soon," Abby had called her in a panic, thinking that she wouldn't make to their monthlybimonthly girl's night.

Ziva was sitting outside of Gibbs' house in her car. I was almost like the night she had broken up with Ray; almost as if she was contemplating whether or not to go in. But tonight she didn't need the company it provided, she needed to ask questions. One question in particular.

She stood from her car and walked to the door, opened it and walked with purpose and with seemingly authority like atmosphere following her. She wasn't here on a social visit rather a work related visit if you will. She made it down the stairs to his basement.

Once she stood at the bottom of the stairs she waited there until she was acknowledged by the older man.

"Ziver," He stated after a minute.

"Gibbs," She said as she moved to stand closer to him as he found a stool for her to sit on.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine, never better," She stated as he pulled a chair around for her to sit on.

"You and Abby are going out tonight; why you here instead?" He asked.

"I need to ask you a few questions," She said; when he looked at her she continued, "Do you want Tony and me dating?" She asked.

"Where is Tony?" He asked.

A smiled graced Ziva's face, "He offered to clean my lounge room and kitchen. I told him he could," She said before turning serious again, "I do not care what anyone else says or thinks; but I need your consent for this. You are our boss and you work with us everyday. I need to know if you are okay with it. And do not bring up rule twelve," She said.

"I'm worried; to tell the truth. You are partners with a complicated history, coming from two different cultures and backgrounds, and you are both very possessive people when it comes to the other. Your mother paid a visit a few nights ago and pointed a few things out. Let's put it this way; you keep it out of the office I don't care. It steps in the office with out a decent reason I won't be happy," He said. Ziva nodded in agreement.

"Did Ray go to the appointment?

"Yes," Gibbs had been fairly busy over the past few days since the appointment and he hadn't had a chance to ask about it, "But he only came to run something by me," She said.

"What?"

"He wants me to abort the pregnancy,"

"Are you going to?" He asked.

"No, of course not, not when the chances of me getting pregnant are so low. He told me that it doesn't fit in my plan and that is a valid reason - that it doesn't fit into his plan. That is not fair and he cannot just assume that that is what I want,"

"What do you want?"

"My long term plan?"

"Yes,"

"I spoke to Abby ages ago and we talked about our futures and I said that sometime in my future it would be nice to be married and have a family. This is not the most ideal way or order for this to happen; but it has happened and I cannot do much about it. I am not getting rid of it. If he does not want to be part of this; then he does not have to," Ziva explained.

"What will you do if he says he doesn't want to be part of it after he knows your decision?"

"I do not know. Raise it by myself I guess. I mean I know that Ima will help me and the team?" She checked.

"Yes. What about Tony? You want him in your life; but with your situation and with you pregnant with someone else's baby - does he want to be part of yours in the same way? No matter what, he will want to be in your life; but this might have changed his perspective,"

"I-I guess so. He has not left yet," Ziva said.

"You've known you're pregnant for four days Ziva. Has it even hit you yet?"

"I know I am pregnant if that is what you mean,"

"Has it hit Tony that you're pregnant?" Gibbs asked.

"I do not know. I told him when he drove me home from the hospital he could leave. He said he was not going to," Ziva explained.

"Have you asked him?"

"No, but he would not stay for something he does not want. He has problems with commitment. Being with me is a commitment, me having a baby is my commitment and if he wants to be with me it will be partially his commitment as well. He would know this, yes?" She asked.

"Whether he knows it or not, he might not have thought about it. He is your partner and he is watching your back. I bet he would be looking at this as a situation that he would find on the field. Wanting to help you get through it. He may not understand that he is the person who can get out. Chances are - if he's serious is that he wouldn't want out. But until you have sat down and talked about this then you have to be prepared for anything he might say or do,"

"I understand that Gibbs. And it's not like I am asking him to be the father because I am not,"

"If Ray isn't there for you and your baby, and you're dating Tony who is that kid going to grow up thinking its father is? The person around his mum all the time or the person that he never sees? If Ray isn't there who will you turn to when you need something?"

Ziva knew the answers to these. Ziva knew Gibbs knew that she knew the answers to the questions - that would have been why he chose them.

"I will talk to him about it when I get home,"

"Where are you going now?" he asked.

"Abby's house. Should be interesting. I am not sure if we are going anywhere else though," Ziva replied.

"So how far along are you?" He asked returning to the topic of her baby.

"Seven weeks. The doctor said that everything is fine and where it needs to be," She replied.

As Gibbs was about to ask another question; Ziva's phone rang.

Ziva didn't get a chance to say anything before the line went dead, "Abby?" He asked.

"Yeah. I said an hour; by the time I get there is would be an hour and a half. I will see you Monday?" She said.

"Yep," He replied as he watched her leave.

* * *

><p>When Ziva arrived home it was nearing midmorning, Tony was still at her apartment; but it wasn't real clean.<p>

"What happened? You said that you were going to clean,"

"I did, I washed your dishes and wiped your benches,"

"Then what happened?"

"A movie came on TV and I fell asleep on the lounge and woke up half an hour ago,"

"Right," She said as she sat down next to him, "We need to talk,

"Okay..." He replied.

"I need to know where you stand with this - the baby and Ray and all,"

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"No, where would you get that idea?" She asked.

"Usually when people say 'we need to talk' it means that they want to break up. You've never used that?" He said.

"No, I just tell them I don't want to see them again,"

"Of course you do," He said.

"Last night before I went to Abby's I went to Gibbs' house. He got me thinking. It is not fair on me to just expect that you are going to be there for me while I am in this situation. He said that you might be looking at this from a partner's point of view and that that is why you are helping me," She stated.

"You don't think that I want to be here? Ziva, if you were in a relationship and I found out you were pregnant, I wouldn't freak out. Why would it be different?"

"Because this isn't your child; you can leave. It is different because of that and you and I _are_ dating. You have a fear of committing. I have to be committed to this - but you don't. Being with me is going to be a commitment; me having this baby with you around will be a commitment,"

"I know that. I have thought about this. It will be, and Ray will most likely not be here - even if he was I'm guessing that you're not going to want a relationship with him which means that if you were here alone and something went wrong no one would be here,"

"Tony, I am not asking you to stay with me for that reason, I am not asking you to stay for the baby," She stated.

"No, I'm offering. I have a lot of stuff to sort out in my head to do with the commitment stuff and all, but I am willing to try,"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Please :D<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**This almost didn't get finished let alone published today... I was just a little busy with life and I have written the prolouge for another story. **

**I have a livejournal account which I will use mainly associated with my stories.. So if you'd like to have a look; the link is on my profile :)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Ziva woke up on Monday morning to an empty apartment. Not that it surprised her. Tony had left the previous night he told her that he was going to get a bag of clothes and leave them there. She suspected it as a joke with a serious tone behind it and she tried not to think of it too much. Commitment with a third wheel and even forth wheel was going to be hard. For both of them.<p>

Tony told her that he was offering to be part of her and her baby's life. That - in that moment - meant more to her than anything else. If it were the previous week she would have bet all her money that if a person he was dating was pregnant or if he found out one of the women he had slept with was pregnant he would have run a mile.

She stood from her bed. She wasn't going for a run but she felt like a long shower.

There was a knock at the door. She sighed and walked to the door where her mother looked at her tired, expectant daughter.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Rivka asked when she realized she wouldn't get a greeting from Ziva.

"No," Ziva said, "Why are you here so early?"

"I want to ask some questions," She stated.

"Mm hm," Ziva murmured as she sloughed back in her chair with her eyes closed.

"Am I going to meet this Ray guy?" She asked.

"Why would you want to?" Ziva asked.

"He is the father of my grandchild. Am I not allowed to meet him?"

Saturday night was about forgetting that Ziva was pregnant - minus alcohol - so the baby didn't come up for few hours - which left Rivka with unanswered questions.

"I guess you could; one day. I have no plans to see him anytime soon. So I cannot tell you when,"

"The father of your baby and you're not going to see him?" Rivka questioned.

"Sorry if I don't really want to be around the person who left me with a cut, bruises and a baby. Sorry if I don't want to see the man who told me what was best for me and to abort the pregnancy," Ziva said as her eyes shot opened and she moved her head quickly to glare at her mother - making her dizzy. She stood and walks to the medicine bottles on the counter and took the prescribed does of both the iron supplement and prenatal vitamins before putting two pieces of bread in the toaster and sitting down next to her mother again.

"He wants you to abort your baby?" Rivka asked.

"Yes. Apparently it fits in neither our plans, he gave me brochures," Ziva stated.

"Where are they?"

"In the NCIS bin," Ziva relied.

"Why?"

"Because I do not want to abort the pregnancy," Ziva defended, "I have lived through a lot; I will find a way to live through this. Why are you here so early? I need to get to work,"

"Why? I do not think you should. Your work is dangerous,"

"Yes; my job is dangerous when I am on the field. Gibbs will not let me away from my desk, as insane as I will become sitting there, I would loose my mind sitting here doing nothing. At least if I am at work I can do something,"

"I would much rather you stay here," She stated as Ziva ate her toast.

"I appreciate what you are trying to do Ima. But I will be fine, okay. I will be back in a minute. I will take a shower then I will be leaving,"

"Okay, would you like me to stay here today and clean or make you dinner or do your shopping?" Rivka asked as she looked at Ziva's messy note with items to buy for her kitchen... along with a few items Tony scribbled down.

"No, I can do it on the weekend. I do not need them yet. I have almost everything clean. Tony cleaned my kitchen on Saturday night and then we both cleaned the rest of the house. I am sure I can find something to eat. If not I will buy take-away from the shop around the corner. It is not a problem. I am sure you have better things to do other than look after me. Go and explore the city while you are here, my apartment is not all that interesting," Ziva said as she placed her plate in her small dishwasher.

"You are not having take-away; I will do your shopping and make you dinner," She said firmly.

"I do not need to be baby sat," Ziva argued.

"Do not argue with me Ziva David,"

"Ima-" Ziva began.

"No, have your shower and then go to work," She said before Ziva could finish her sentence.

* * *

><p>"I swear I just had the weirdest thing happen to me," Ziva stated as she sat at her desk and booted up her computer.<p>

Everyone was already there; but no one pointed it out.

"Why is that?" McGee asked.

"My mother showed up an hour ago at home and basically begged me to let her do my shopping and make me dinner. She told me she didn't want me working because my job is dangerous," Ziva said.

"Well, it is dangerous," Tony said.

"Not if I am not in the field it is not," Ziva replied.

"If a bad guy knew you were on our team and wanted to hint a nerve he would go after the weakest member of the team," He trailed off once he saw the look on Ziva's face and thought back on what he said.

"I am the weakest member now am I?" She questioned.

"That's not what I'm saying. We all know you're not weak. Of course not. What I mean is that while you're pregnant you can't work and I am sure you won't be able to defend yourself like you would have been able to two months ago," He justified.

"Then I guess it is a good thing I have you, Gibbs, and McGee to protect me then isn't it," She said, "I have to see the director," She excused herself.

Tony looked at Gibbs, "Ziva is going to get sick of the babying," He stated.

"I know DiNozzo," Gibbs stated.

"Why is she doing it?" McGee asked.

"He mother came and visited me the day that she found out she was pregnant and told me that Ziva needed protecting from this. When I said she didn't she argued the point," Gibbs explained.

"I can see them getting into an argument," Tony stated.

"Why is she seeing the director?" McGee asked.

"I am guessing to sort out what she will be doing while she is pregnant," Tony replied.

"She won't be moving teams will she?"

"Probably not, but we might need a field replacement," Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Ziva opened her door to the aroma of a well cooked meal. Her house was clean and the smell of cleaning agents was just apparent under the smell of food.<p>

"What are these?" She was questioned as she walked to the dining table and placed her bags on a chair and her keys and badge on the small bowl in the centre of the table before wondering to the safe that she kept her weapon in.

"That is the gun I keep under my pillow," She said pointing to the gun, "They are books," She picked up one of the books that had a Hebrew title, "These are books I have not seen in a long time," Ziva added.

"I found them under your bed," She stated, "They are Romance novels,"

"So...? I am a grown woman. I can read whatever I want,"

"The gun?"

"A habit I picked up in my early days at Mossad. It made me feel safe,"

"How? Are you not afraid that you will shoot yourself?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"The safety is on, and I have never shot a weapon in my sleep,"

"I wouldn't put it past you though," A voice said from the door. Ziva breathed a small sigh of relief when she saw that Gibbs had made his way to her apartment and let himself in, "Can I talk to you?" He asked Rivka who followed him back out of Ziva's apartment.

Ziva rushed to her phone and dialled a familiar number, "Hey Zee-Vah,"

"You are in a happy mood," She stated.

"Yep. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Can you come over here before I do something stupid?" She asked.

"Stupid? Like what?"

"Like shooting my mother with the gun that stays under my pillow," She hissed.

"What did she do?"

"She found a box under my bed. It is a box that while I was a liaison officer I kept at my father's house and when I moved here put it under my bed until I found a better place to keep it. But when I moved here I put them under my bed until I find a better place for it,"

"What did it have in it?"

"Sentimental things from my childhood. Things that I have kept of my brother and sister. But I also packed a few books into the box... Romance books. And she found them while she was cleaning my house,"

"And this annoys you because...?"

"Because things in my house are _my_ things... Private things. If she cannot respect that I will lose it!"

"I'm on my way,"

* * *

><p>Rivka followed Gibbs down the hall a little until he stopped. But he didn't speak.<p>

"Yes?" She asked.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I am helping her. You told me that I could not protect her but I want to be part of her life. If this is the way I think that I will be able to do that then that is what I will do,"

"I see Ziva didn't get her stubbornness from her father. She is very head strong. Help her but don't go through her things,"

"Since when do you think you know more about my daughter than I do?"

"Since you haven't spoken to her in years," Gibbs said, "If she needs help she will ask,"

"I am anticipating," Rivka replied.

"Yeah, long before she needs help. She will need help, but wait for her to ask,"

They heard heavy footfalls as they moved up the stairs; Tony looked at them with curiosity across his face at his boss and Ziva's mother.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva called me,"

"Why?" Rivka asked.

"She... She didn't say," He lied before he walked to Ziva door and knocked before opening the door.

"He is lying," Rivka stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :D<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

** I'm quiet happy with this... How come it is that every chapter I write during the day I don't like; but the ones that I write while I'm half asleep I like?**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>"Gear up," Gibbs demanded as he walked through the squad room; stopping briefly at his desk. All three of his agents followed suit; gathering their gear to leave for a crime scene.<p>

As he past Ziva he removed her bag from her shoulder and dropped it behind her desk before directing her to her chair and sitting her down, "Not you," He stated.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you're pregnant,"

"So I cannot go to a crime scene?" She asked.

"How's your sense of smell goin'?" He questioned.

"Fine I am smelling the same," Ziva replied, "What has that got to do with anything?"

"Sorry David, you're stayin' here. Here, not down to Abby's if you want to talk to someone call her up. You're not going to her lab," Gibbs said. By this time McGee and Tony were holding the door of the lift open for him.

"We'll send the name once we get an ID and you can take it from there," Gibbs said half over his shoulder. Once she heard the ding of the elevator closing she stood, walked to the middle of the squad room, and stopped. She wasn't sure what to do. She could barely remember the last time she was benched.

She chewed on her bottom lip as she slowly turned; looking at each desk. No paper work. The light load of cases had allowed Team Gibbs to get ahead with their paper work.

For the first time; she felt worried. Not for herself; but for the team. When she was with them on the field she knew she was doing all she could to make sure nothing happened to them if something unplanned happened. But now she was standing uselessly in the middle of an empty room; she could do nothing to help stop what ever might happen. She had to wait for a phone call or wait for the team to return with possibly bad news. She was on the back lines when just the week before she was on the field.

Suddenly she felt sorry for Abby. The Israeli often listen to her friend talk about how she would worry every time the team left; but Ziva saw it as a childish fear. Nothing would ever happen. Not to Team Gibbs. But Ziva knew where she was coming from now.

She made her way back to her desk and started tapping her fingers on the surface. Her nails making a low clinking noise when they came in contact with it. A few moments later Abby joined her; taking McGee's chair and rolling it over to the opposite side of her desk.

"I hear you had a family dispute the other night," Abby stated.

"Now where would you have heard that?" Ziva asked the clinking stopping as she diverted her full attention to Abby.

"Tony told me. What did she do?"

"She cleaned my apartment," Ziva stated.

"Wow, Ziva. I never thought that is a crime," Abby said.

"No; it is not her cleaning the house. She looked under my bed and found a few novels. Novels that I had packed because they are good books along with a few items of sentimental value. Also my gun under my pillow. She questioned me. I was not happy," Ziva said.

"A little harsh maybe?" Abby said.

"No, privacy is a right. I have that right. I am utilizing my right. I do not want my mother going through my things,"

"You let Tony," Abby said.

"No, I do not let him. He just does,"

"You don't stop him,"

"I didn't stop my mother either," Ziva pointed out.

"What kind of novels? They must have been something if your getting worked up over them and hiding them under your bed,"

"They were under my bed because I was going to unpack them and then I forgot about them,"

"What kind of books Ziva?"

"Romance books, which I am not ashamed at admitting. I just wish she would back off. She told me I should not go to work because it is too dangerous and she cleaned my house, did my shopping, and cooked me dinner. That leaves nothing for me to do,"

"That's bad?"

"Yes it is bad. I like to do things my way, to be in control and I need those things to do,"

"Is that why you're going crazy up here?" Abby asked.

"Yes, Gibbs will not let me down stairs to your lab,"

"I don't want you in my lab," Abby announce.

"Way of making me feel wanted Abs,"

"It's too dangerous for your baby," Abby stated.

Ziva's phone beeped announcing a message; the ID said that it was McGee.

'Lt. John Fan'

Ziva began running background on the name while Abby continued to talk to her.

"Are you going to have a baby shower?" Abby asked.

"I have not thought about it. I am not even past the first trimester; there is still a chance that I will miscarry Abby,"

"You won't miscarry," Abby stated.

"What makes you think that?"

"That baby is part you. It's ninja," Ziva rolled her eyes, "He or she can life through anything,"

"Except from the day she or he was conceived until they are eighteen or a little older; it will be dependent on me," Ziva pointed out.

"Have you thought of names?"

"Abby; I am only eight weeks in. I have not thought about anything. I am still thinking about whether I tell Ray he can see it whenever he would like or whether I shut him out of the baby's and my life," Ziva said, "I have not thought about how I will cope financially, or where I am going to live, if I will stay here or move to a different department or find a completely different job. I have not though about names yet," Ziva said. She sighed before saying, "Sorry Abby, it is just going to be a long road ahead. I have a lot to think about and names are not at the top,"

"It's okay," Abby said, "I'm going back to my lab, they will be back soon," She added as she moved McGee's chair back to his desk and walked to her lab.

* * *

><p>Ziva walked down the hall and knocked on the wooden door to Tony's apartment.<p>

"Hello," She said with a smile when he opened the door.

"Hello. I was cooking; but I burnt it. So we're having take-away," He said as he closed the door behind her.

"What were you cooking?" Ziva asked.

"Well, it was chicken," He replied.

"What is it now?" She asked.

He looked at her with a somewhat blank look, "Burnt chicken. I just said that," He said.

"What are we having now then?" She asked.

"Chinese?" He suggested,

"Okay. Order. I'm hungry,"

"Usual?"

"Yes,"

A few minutes later Tony joined Ziva on his lounge as she flicked through the channels.

"Abby told me you lost it today," He said.

"I did not loose it. She was asking me if I had thought of names or if I wanted a baby shower. I told her I had other things to think about. I may have snapped at her but I did not mean it," She explained before she half rolled closer to his side and putting her head half in his neck, "Can we not talk about work, or Abby, or McGee, or Gibbs, or Ray, or the baby. Can we forget all of that for tonight? Please?" She asked.

He looked down at her, "Okay; what do you want to talk about then?" He asked.

"We are two grown adults, I am sure we can find something else to talk about,"

A comfortable silence settled over them for a moment before Ziva spoke again, "What is your favourite movie? I know you like movies collectively, but a single one; I do not know,"

"I don't have a favourite," He stated, "I'm not going to ask yours because I know and I don't like that one,"

"Okay... Least favourite?" She asked.

Tony thought about it, "I like all movies; aside from _The Sound of Music_,"

"That's not nice Tony," She said with an amused tone as she stood and walked to the bookshelf he kept movies in, "If it is not your one of your favourite movies; then why is it in your movie collection?" She asked.

"You left that here a few years ago. If it's your favourite movie; then why did you forget you left it here?" He asked.

"Lapse of memory,"

"But it's your favourite," he said as a knock sounded though the apartment.

"I will get it," She stated.

"This conversation is not over Ziva,"

"Uh-huh," Ziva said as she opened the door and payed the man who handed her their delivery.

She placed the brown paper bag onto Tony's dinning table as she grabbed two plates and two sets of cutlery from his kitchen.

"I know you said you didn't want to talk about the baby but what are you going to do about CI-Ray?"

Ziva sighed, "Tony, please..." She almost begged.

"Well Ziva, you haven't told him about us?" He asked.

"No. I have not talked to him since the appointment. Tony, with what you said the other day about offering to be around. Do you mean that?" She asked as she pushed the food on her plate around on her plate with her fork somewhat nervously as she diverted her whole attention to her plate.

"Yes. What made you think that I didn't?"

"I am just making sure,"

He studied her for a moment, "Ziva David, don't tell me you're scared,"

"I am not,"

"Are too. I recall you telling me that it was okay to admit you're scared,"

"And how long ago was that?"

"Are you? It would explain why you snapped at Abby and the seemingly over night worries about finances and your job and your ex,"

"I am not scared," She said.

"Whatever you think. I have your back; just remember that,"

"I will never forget it,"

"Anyway back to what I asked,"

"Which was?"

"What are you going to do about him?"

"I am going to keep him involved but it is up to him to decide. I will message him until he wants me to stop. I will tell him about us next time I see him; I promise. But I am worried. While we were dating he often asked about you and me and us, my answer would always be 'just friends' or 'just partners' - depending on what you did that day - and I am worried that maybe he will begin to say things about us being together a month and a bit after we broke up and that I was cheating on him,"

"Does it matter what he thinks? What matters is that we are happy; and the approval of Gibbs, and what our friends think of it. Not what your ex or my ex's think," Tony said.

"He is the father of this baby?"

"Family is not blood Ziva; you of all people should understand that,"

Ziva didn't reply as she absorbed what they had been talking about. She knew it was true; her friends at NCIS were more family then her real family. But ever since she was nine she swore to herself that she would never take her children - if she had any - away from their father; because she still remembered the feeling that she had when her mother took her and her sister away from her father. She promised not to put another person through that.

"I know that Tony, I make promises to myself though; sometime stupid, foolish, and sometimes even childish," She said as she gathered the plates and walked to the sink.

Tony grabbed the paper bag and plastic containers that the food came in and threw it in the bin below the sink once Ziva had moved, "What was the promise?" He asked

She lent against his kitchen bench, "Have I told you that Ima took Tali and me away from Eli when I was nine. I still remember the feeling of separation. When I was nine; I really loved him. He did no wrong-"

"Ziva he did no wrong with you up until a few years ago,"

"That is not true. But you get my point?"

"Yes,"

"I promised myself that I would never do that to anyone. If I ever had children I would never take them away," Tony stayed silent; he could tell she wasn't finished; it took him a moment to realize that she wouldn't.

"If he doesn't want to be a part of the baby's life or if you want to keep him from the baby's life; then I will be its dad," Tony didn't realize he said it out loud until Ziva had turned her body to face him so she could study him.

He eyes were soft and looked vulnerable, "Do you mean that?" She asked sounding as soft as her eyes looked.

It was a promise to her; not just a promise to prove to himself, but now one to prove to her as well. He could let her down now; down more than he could if he didn't say anything.

"Yes," He said.

Ziva moved just a little to leave a small amount of room between the front of her body and the front of his before kissing him.

"Thank you," She said when she broke away from him.

"I just want you to promise one thing," She nodded, "Talk to me," He stated. She kissed his lips softly again in reply.

"As long as you do one other small thing for me,"

"Name it,"

"You promise to do it?"

"Yes,"

"Watch_ The Sound of Music_ with me," She said.

"Umm, no," Tony quickly replied.

"Umm, yes. You promised," She said throwing a smile over her shoulder as she walked to the bookshelf and took it from its spot.

* * *

><p>Tony looked towards Ziva - who during the course of the movie put a small pillow beneath her head on the arm rest and her feet in his lap - while the credits rolled up the screen of his TV. She was sleeping; he lifted her feet slightly to be able to move off the lounge. He made his way down the sort hall to his closed bedroom door; opening it and turning on the light.<p>

The covers had been changed the night before past so and he was the only person to have stayed in it and that was only for one night since he crashed at Ziva's the day he changed the covers. So he figured they were relatively clean.

He lifted Ziva into his arms and she woke just enough to register what was happening, "Where are you taking me?" She asked as she wrapped one arm around his neck while the other grasped the front of his top.

"Bed,"

"We are at your house Tony," She pointed out.

"I know that," he replied as reached his door.

"Where will you sleep?" She asked.

"On the lounge," he said as he laid her in the bed and began to stand up. The only thing stopping him was her hand clenched around a fistful of his top.

"No, stay," She said as she began to slip back into sleep. He wrapped her hands in his as he tried to loosen the grip. She woke quickly, "I told you to stay; what are you doing?"

"I'll be back. I'm just turning the lights out," He said as he disappeared and returned moments later, "See, back," he announced as he striped to his boxers and white singlet before climbing in next to Ziva and wrapping her in his arms. Smiling contently as she moved towards him fractionally before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :D<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**I am so sorry for not updating last week.. I would make excuses but the truth was I was lazy. That and I had some homework due the next day. If you want to hear the extent of my excuses then its on my blog - which is probably not what I am meant to use it for but it is meant to be able to keep you posted on why I didn't update or if I have new idea and all that kind of stuff.**

**I go away on Friday which means that there will be no update next weekend. But I only have to do an hour of homework a day which means that I should have a fair bit of time to write between spending time with my family and watching movies :)**

**Just a side note from here on; I have never been pregnant and I don't really plan to any time soon so please forgive any errors in my writing with that. Everything that I know has either came from watching movies and TV shows or the internet.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>On Monday a tired Tony and Ziva walked into the squad room. McGee was already there, and he felt the tension between the two when they walked in.<p>

"Good morning," He said politely.

"No, it isn't," Tony said.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he watched Ziva in a violent manner throw her bag behind her desk before attacking the buttons on her computer to log in.

"What's happened?"

"Misery loves company," Tony said.

"You calling me miserable?" Ziva snapped.

"No," Tony replied.

"Really? Because it sounded like it,"

"No, I'm saying that your pregnancy symptoms have suddenly hit you - along with a whole lot of new hormones,"

Ziva stared blankly at him for a moment - deciding what to do, "Don't you two have work to do?" She said as she abruptly stood from her chair and walked to the elevator.

"What happened?"

Tony put his face in his hands and ran them down his face before answering, "Well, over the course of two days she has had her first bout of morning sickness - which was sickness not so much in the morning. She noticed that she was beginning to show and last night she couldn't sleep - well she could; a little, and every time she woke up she kicked me in the shin. I'm surprised that I don't have many bruises. Actually I'm surprised she didn't break my legs," Tony said.

"And then you called her hormonal. She isn't hormonal... Yet," Gibbs said as he walked in, "Where is she now?"

"To be fair; I didn't call her hormonal. It's going to be a long seven and a half months,"

"For you. No one else is stupid enough to get in her bad books. Where is she?"

"She went to the elevator. She looked pretty pissed at Tony," McGee said.

"Her mother was looking for her last night. She called me," Gibbs replied.

"Ziva turned her phone off after someone with a blocked number kept ringing her and then hanging up. She sort of figured that since she was with me that if we needed to be in then you would call me,"

"That would be right DiNozzo, except she wouldn't be going anywhere. When you see her, tell her to call her mother,"

"You can tell her that. I'm staying as far away as I can until the appointment," Tony replied, "Actually that probably wouldn't be a good idea. She is calling Ray later to tell him when it is, maybe I should have left her home,"

"She isn't a dog DiNozzo you don't get to keep her home," Gibbs said.

"Who is a dog?" Ziva asked as she walked back in with a tray of drink in her hand.

"No one," Tony quickly replied. She eyed him off suspiciously.

"McGee; Abby has something," Gibbs ordered and they both left the squad room.

"You have to ring your mum," He stated.

"Okay," She replied but made no move to grab her phone but added, "I am going to ask if she wants to come to the appointment today in case Ray does not show,"

"I'll be there," Tony replied.

"I know, but I think that she would like to see it - be part of this. I mean, she wasn't apart of any other tomb stone in my life,"

"Mile stone, its mile stone not tomb stone," Tony corrected.

"Anyway, she didn't know that I had moved to America, she didn't know that I was assigned back, she didn't know that I chose to stay. If I had someone to talk to then that wasn't the team who at that time was all out to get me; then maybe I would not have made stupid mistakes and ended up in the desert with her thinking that I was dead," She said.

"Okay, so I understand why you want your mum there, but don't you think you're being really lenient to Ray?"

"What do you mean?"

"He told you to abort the pregnancy and now you're going to tell him that you have your ten week appointment? If I were you I would have left him out of it after that,"

"You told me when I asked you if you would want to know and you said you would. This is no different,"

"Yes it is, I would never tell someone to abort the pregnancy and I'm not a CIA agent with communication issues. Ziva his job will rule everything, it ruled over you. That baby has a CIA agent for a biological father-"

"Yeah, and an ex-Mossad-assassin-turned-American-federal-agent who works too much for a mother," She snapped back.

"That's not what I'm saying,"

"It sounds like it is. If he wanted to fight for full custody I have no doubt that he would win in front of the Family Courts,"

"You are underestimating yourself Ziva," He stated.

"No I'm not. Even if I am - chances are they will have one look at my employment history and he knows things about me that no one else knows that could give him the upper hand,"

"Do you not see yourself when there are children on a case?" Tony asked.

"I am preparing myself for anything I may need to face against him. If he tries to challenge me on the basis of me not letting him see the baby when I have it I can say that I gave him the options and allowed him to choose. That might not be a good argument but it is a start. I have phone calls to make," She said as she stood up and left him alone in the squad room.

* * *

><p>Tony walked on Ziva's right with her hand clasped lightly in his. To anyone else they looked like first time expectant parents. Rivka had declined Ziva's invitation to accompany them.<p>

Once Ziva was on the small bed she breathed in and out deeply once.

"Maybe you should try to sleep more tonight,"

"I couldn't last night,"

"I am fully aware of that," He said, "That's why I said try,"

Ziva opened her mouth to reply when the door opened and she changed her mind - murmuring to Tony, "This is not over,"

"Good afternoon. How are you, Ziva?" Dr Whit asked.

"Tired," Tony answered.

"I was asking Ziva but it's nice to know," She replied after shooting an amused glare towards Tony.

"There is something wrong with her if she isn't tired," He replied again.

"Would you be quiet Tony," Ziva snapped.

"I'm sensing tension?"

"Just a little," They both replied together.

"Have you experienced morning sickness yet?"

"Saturday and Sunday evening," Ziva replied.

"That the first time?"

"Yes,"

"You are beginning to show," She stated.

"Yes, I know," Ziva said.

"Once this turns on and every thing is ready we should be able to hear your baby's heart," She smiled.

True to the word; when Ziva had lifted her top enough for Dr Whit to be able to apply the cool gel and begin the ultrasound they could hear the baby's fast heart beat. Ziva stared at the screen mesmerised.

"That is the baby's heart?" She asked, "It is really fast,"

"Yes, and that there is your baby," She said.

Ziva didn't reply; she was too busy watching the screen and hearing her baby's heart beat for the first time.

"Would you me to take some pictures for you and your family and friends?" She asked.

"Yes," Ziva replied.

The doctor walked out leaving the still shot of the baby on the screen.

"It has gotten bigger since last time," Ziva stated as if Tony couldn't see it for himself.

"What were you expecting; it to stay... That big?" he said showing how big it appeared on the screen last time with his fingers.

"You know what I mean," She said.

"Ziva, I'm sorry for what I said before. It was really uncalled for. I understand if you think he needs to know; but just so it's out there I don't think he deserves to. I don't think he deserves you and I don't think if he keeps it up to be apart of the baby's life," Tony apologised.

Ziva touched the side of his face, "I understand, but for myself; I need him to know what is happening. Okay?" She replied.

"Okay,"

When the door opened again the doctor handed Ziva a few photos, "Thank you," Ziva murmured as she took them.

"Ziva, I want to talk to you about your medical history. There are a few things that concern me," She asked.

Ziva looked towards Tony before back at the doctor, "Okay," She said as the doctor opened her file.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :D<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

_******WARNING: References to rape.******_

**I am on holidays! Frequent updates - hopefully - coming your way :)**

**Sorry for the wait. I have spent a few weeks on this and I may have been avoiding it a little - I still am a bit. Mainly because this first part was a little weird to write. I don't even know if it is right. I apologise in advance if it's not, but from general knowledge and a little bit of research it seemed to make sense. **

**I didn't plan for this chapter to go the way it did.. But it did and I have managed to put off the main purpose of this chapter for another chapter.. **

**Thank you to SSAPrentis for reading through :)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>"I will start with family history. Do you know of any genetic health issues within your family?" The doctor asked.<p>

"Not that I know of. I can verify that by the next appointment. I will also find out about Ray's family," Ziva said.

"Now; your medical history," She asked. She heard Ziva inhale deeply to calm herself, "Two years ago you were brought back from Somalia?"

"Yes,"

"Extensive psychical injuries. Badly set broken bones, bruising, concussion-"

"Yes I know,"

"Ziva do you want me to wait outside?" Tony asked. He knew to a degree what she had gone through; and strong suspicions about the rest.

"No. You will have to hear this sometime," She replied as she looked between them and took his hand in hers; intertwining his hand in hers.

"There was a rape test ran; coming back positive," Dr Whit continued, "There are multiple things that can cause infertility. Rape itself can't but it wouldn't have helped. You came back very skinny, and very dehydrated. Similarly to when someone has an eating disorder, when they don't eat for periods of time, their body starts to shut down. Starting with the organs your body least needs. Sometime it can recover, and other times it can't. In your case the reasoning for it is the extensive scarring most likely from rape,"

"What are you saying?" Tony asked.

"I'm saying that it with everything that Ziva has gone through it would have weakened the vaginal and uterine walls along with your cervix. I want you to take it easy," She said.

Ziva simply nodded, "Do not work too hard, got it," She said. Her voice slightly empty.

It was only a few more minutes before they began walking back down the hall to the reception area she had tucked the photos of her baby into her bag and was quiet. She only talked when she was spoken to. He wasn't sure what part of the appointment had made her so quiet.

She watched the scene of the DC streets pass her as he drove them back to her apartment. When Tony had had enough of the silence he spoke, "What's the matter Ziva?" He asked.

"It doesn't bother you?" She asked as she looked down and ran her hand across her slightly protruding abdomen.

"What doesn't bother me?" He replied. She looked at him for the first time since being in the car. She didn't want to say the words; he had to know what she was talking about.

He sighed, "Ziva, I had suspicions. But I wasn't going to be the one to bring it up. It does bother me but I will deal with it. I don't know what happened to you, but if you are in a happy place and have dealt with it then I'm not going to make you talk to me or explain anything. That never turns out well for anyone. I will listen to you if that is what you want me to do but I will never force you to do anything," Tony explained.

"Do you want to know what happened?" She asked.

Tony's stomach flipped. Did he want to know what happened? Did he want to have his assumptions become reality? Did he want to see her relive everything first hand while he watched her fight her demons unable to rid her of what had happened? Did he really want to watch her go back to a time when all she felt for him was anger and perhaps hatred?

If he didn't go to her house that night and for her to explain herself, rather wait until the next time he saw her. Even if he had waited civilly with Rivkin until she had arrived home - pulled her aside and talked to her about it, chances were was that she wouldn't have told him the truth anyway - she did tell him that she would have told Gibbs the truth, but not him. He knew that if he had done all of that instead of what he did than she wouldn't have returned to Israel or her father - she wouldn't have been sent to Somalia.

"Tony!" She yelled as she lent over and grabbed the steering wheel, "Watch where you are going!"

"Sorry," He said as he straightened up, "You can tell me if you want. I am not going to make you tell me. It's up to you," He said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking," He said.

"About what?"

"Too many things," He replied. She nodded before looking out her window again.

"Do you need to go back to work?" She asked.

"I should. I have a lot of paperwork," He replied, "I am tempted to stay here with you," He added as he pulled up in front of her apartment.

"You better get going before you don't return home to me at all," She smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek, "I will see you soon," She added as she stepped out the car.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" He asked.

"I will be okay. I will talk to you later. We have a conversation to finish. I will call my mother if I want someone with me. See you later," She said.

He waited until she was inside the lobby before driving away.

* * *

><p>Ziva didn't have to call her mother; she arrived by herself, knocking a few times before Ziva answered the door.<p>

"How did the appointment go?" She asked.

"Okay," Ziva replied, "Are their any genetic illnesses we have in your family? Or Abba's?" She asked.

"Not that I know of,"

"Okay. Good, if the baby is born with an illness then it is either my fault or Ray's,"

"What are you doing tonight?" Rivka asked.

"I am spending time with Tony. We have some things we should probably talk about," Ziva said.

"Okay. When does he finish work?" She asked.

"Why?"

"I am just curious," Rivka said.

"What do you want?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing. Ziva are you going to tell your father about this?" She asked.

Ziva stopped what she was doing. Her father. She hadn't thought of him, "I haven't thought of it. I have had a little on my mind. The thought never occurred to me," She said, "Do you think he would care?"

"I do not know Ziva. It might be different for him. It would be his grandchild. It is a wonderful feeling to know that your daughter is having a baby,"

"Even if said daughter is not married, no longer under your ruling, and got pregnant by accident," Ziva said.

"You believe the baby is a mistake?"

"That is not what I said. It is an accident; not mistake. I do not believe it is a mistake, outside of work I don't believe in mistakes; like I do not believe in destiny. Mistakes in work are a lapse in judgement that can end your life, while accidents are something that happened with no influence. Every action has a reaction. I don't believe in destiny because of that. I do not believe that it was Tali's destiny to die so young, the reaction to that action for me made me stronger, made me know what I wanted. I do not believe that Ari's destiny was to become who he was, reaction: It got me where I am now, happy. I do not believe it was my destiny to be taken prisoner for four months, reaction: it taught me to distinguish who I can, should, and do trust. This – the baby - has happened to me for a reason; while I do not know now - there is a reason," Ziva said as she heard a knock on the door and walked over to answer it, "Everything will work itself out in the end,"

"And if it doesn't?"

"It will. If it's not okay; it's not the end," Ziva said as she opened the door, "What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed bitterly at the person on the other side.

"We need to talk," Was all he said.

* * *

><p><strong>I will give a shout out to everyone who guesses who it is :) Its not really that hard...<strong>

**Review Please :D Do you think we could get to 190 reviews?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you to the people who helped reach the goal of 190 reviews... I asked for 190 and got 196. You guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p><em>"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed bitterly at the person on the other side.<em>

_"We need to talk," Was all he said._

Ziva put her hand to her hip and became defensive, "Oh, we do, do we?" She said.

"Yes we do," Ray said.

"So we only talk when it suits you?" She asked.

"I've been busy," He said.

"So you don't have enough time to answer the phone or reply to a text,"

"Can we please talk about this inside rather than out here where your neighbours can hear?" He asked.

Ziva looked him up and down before her eyes finally rested on his, contemplating whether it was a good decision or not before she stepped to the side and allowed him to walk in. She watched as he froze when he saw the stranger in the room.

"Who is that Ziva?" He asked.

"Ray Cruz; Rivka David - my mother. Rivka; Ray Cruz - the baby's father," Ziva introduced.

Ray held his hand out for Rivka to shake, Rivka simply looked him in the eyes, "You are the man that got my daughter pregnant and then told her to abort the pregnancy?" She said.

"It wasn't meant to happen," Ray said.

"Ima, could you please leave us a minute?" Ziva asked.

Rivka didn't say anything as she left.

Ziva simply took a seat at her kitchen table and waited for Ray to join her. Once he did; she patiently waited. He had come to her; he was going to speak first.

"You had an appointment today," He stated.

"Yes," Ziva replied, "Ten weeks; we heard the heart beat,"

"We?"

"Yes, Tony and I,"

"Why was he there?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the baby's father,"

"Really; you don't act like it," Ziva shot back.

"I am sorry for having other things to do. I was a little bit in shock. It seemed everyone else aside from me knew," Ray replied.

"I did not intend to pass out at a crime scene, I did not intend for the doctor to walk in saying I was pregnant, he thought I knew already," Ziva replied.

"I was surprised, Ziva. If I knew this is what you wanted; then I wouldn't have suggested aborting the pregnancy. But I have done some thinking-" He was cut off by Ziva's door opening.

"Ziva you are going to love me," Tony announced as he walked in. He froze when he saw Ray sitting across from Ziva, "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I don't know yet. Why will I love you?" Ziva asked.

"I got off work early-"

"I noticed," Ziva said.

"Anyway, I thought, 'what can I do for Ziva?' - because you know I'm just that kind of guy - and I did something for you," He told her, "But I'll tell you after. Why is he here?" He asked.

"He was just about to tell me," Ziva said returning her attention to Ray while Tony pulled out a chair and sat down on it.

"Why is he here?" Ray asked.

"He is who accompanied me to the ultrasound," Ziva said.

"Why?"

"Because we are dating, and he is willing to help me,"

"So he should be, he is your partner," Ray replied.

"Anything you want to tell me; you can say in front of him too," Ziva added, "You were doing some thinking...?"

"Yes, and I thought that I may have over reacted and under reacted in different ways. I under reacted by thinking that you were joking, and over reacted by telling you to abort the pregnancy. We should have talked about it first,"

"What are you proposing?" Ziva asked.

"I want to be part of the baby's life," Ray said.

Tony looked towards Ziva, trying to read her. But she stayed defensive, she stayed emotionless towards him, she didn't give anything away as she studied him.

"I cannot stop you," She said, "But I will not be happy if you say that and don't do anything about it. I do not want to set myself and the baby up for disappointment. I know what it is like to grow up without a father there for you a majority of the time, and I will not let this child go through that," Ziva warned, "You need to make a commitment; not only to the baby - but to Tony and me as well," Ziva told him.

"Why Tony?"

"I could say my whole team, Abby, and my mother too. Have you seen Abby pissed off, have you seen Gibbs pissed off when someone is taken advantage of?" Ziva rhetorically asked, "What will you promise me so that I will believe you?"

"I need to promise you something in return?" He said unbelieving.

"Yes," Ziva said stone faced, serious, "Actually I have a proposition," She stated.

"What?"

"You have three chances, three chances to step up and tell me what is happening. I have six months and two weeks left. In that time there will be things; such as appointments, shopping for the baby, classes, the birth and various other things that will come up. You are not allowed to miss any without informing Tony, or myself. You miss three, then I will be putting my foot down; you don't see the baby, you are not responsible enough to. If you miss one or two or none and then the birth than the same will result," She said.

"That's not fair,"

"It's not?" Tony questioned, "I think it's perfectly fair. Your communication while you were in a relationship wasn't good, you threw a book at her - which if I don't mind pointing out; she would have been pregnant then, you then continue to one; think she is joking when she told you she was pregnant, and two; told her to abort. I'm sorry; but I think she is being too lenient towards you. You don't deserve her," Tony said.

"And you do?" Ray questioned.

Ziva brought her hands to her face. This would get messy.

"I don't know, do I?" Tony questioned.

"You did kill her boyfriend, and then you left her in Israel which almost killed her,"

"To be fair; she didn't almost die in Israel," Tony interrupted, "And I pulled her from the hell hole in the first place. Is there anything else?"

"I actually don't think you deserve her," Ray reinforced.

"No, you're right I don't. But as long as she is going to want me than I will be here for her,"

"You are both jealous wrecks," Ziva said, "Ray, you lost your chance; you're not getting another one - despite whether or not I am carrying your child. Tony, be happy and don't make me sound like a prize or you won't have me for much longer," She told the two men before turning to Ray, "I will make a contract and give you a copy. Now, there. Finished. You can leave now," Ziva said.

It was only a few moments before he left, Ziva sighed a sigh of relief before turning to Tony, "You do not think I should have done that?"

"It's not up to me Ziva. It's your baby," Tony said.

"What did you get me?"

"It's really nothing interesting. I just did your paperwork," He said.

"Really?" Ziva said, "You don't even do your own paperwork, why are you doing mine?"

"Because you deserve a break. Have you had anything to eat?" He asked.

"No," She said, then diverted her eyes from his, "But we need to talk first,"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!<strong>

**As I promised; shout outs to everyone who guess.. I really didn't think that decision out well. Almost everyone guessed right; _SSAPrentis, Violette96, K444, Tiva4eva95, MegpieLovesTiva, russianeyes718524, PolkadottedAngels, ADR, KokoTheBeast, Zivatjl12_ and _NCIS-Warrior-Princess. _**

**To the people who guessed her father... That comes later, I have that somewhat planned out - but it will happen.**

**Review Please :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**For the record; I have basically all this story planned out as I do all my others. Believe me when I say, no matter what I add to this or any of my other stories it will almost always work in favour to Tiva. **

**Thanks to SSAPrentis for reading a part of this earlier :)**

**Thanks for getting to 200 reviews! **

**Disclimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>"Well, not talk; finish a conversation,"<p>

"You really have to stop starting conversations with that Ziva. Doesn't help my commitment issues," He said.

"It's not just commitment you have an issue with," Ziva said, "Are we talking about the conversation in the car?" He added changing the subject.

As Ziva opened her mouth to talk there was a timid knock at the door before it slowly opened.

"Ziva?"

"Yes, Ima?" Ziva replied.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes,"

"I can come in?"

"Yes,"

Rivka walked fully into the apartment, "What did he want?"

"To discuss the baby," Ziva replied, "I should start dinner," Ziva mused as she stood.

"No, your not cooking tonight, I will get takeaway from that shop you like in the next zip code," Tony said.

"It is not that far," Ziva said.

"It's far enough,"

"Don't go then,"

Tony simply grabbed his keys and gathered the two women's orders before walking out.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired," Ziva said as she stood from the table and walked to the lounge where she put her feet up and laid her hands over her abdomen and shut her eyes. Her mother followed her and sat in the arm chair to the side. They sat in silence for a moment before Ziva stood from her place on the lounge. She walked to her bag and say down on the side of the lounge closest to her mother with a smile.

"Do you want to see your grandchild?" Ziva asked.

Rivka nodded as Ziva reached into her bag, "Look," She said as she showed her the ultrasound photo, "That's its head, and arms, legs," Ziva said with a smile.

"You seem happy," Rivka stated.

"I am,"

"What did you and your ex talk about? I do not like him, he looks strange,"

"He said he wants to be apart of the baby's life. I told him he has three chances to prove to me that he does and that he has the responsibility to be able to be the father. If he misses the birth it is a definite no,"

"Why?"

"It does not feel right to deprive him of the opportunity to be a father to his first - that I know of - child. Tony doesn't agree but he won't talk to me. He says that it is my baby - which it is. But he is going to be part of its life too,"

"How do you know that?"

"He has told me that if Ray didn't step up then he would step in and be the father,"

"That's a big commitment," Rivka said.

"I know; Tony is amazing. He acts like a child but has the heart and the loyalty of a man," Ziva smiled, "He has been a rock over the past few years for me and I'm glad he has,"

"You have a wonderful support group Ziva. They won't let anything happen,"

"I know this; I have worked with them for years Ima,"

* * *

><p>A few hours later they had eaten and Rivka had left then they retired to bed. Ziva was lying on her back looking up at the dark ceiling. Tony on the other hand was lying in his side almost asleep.<p>

"I underestimated them; I didn't think that they would be as powerful as they were," Ziva began, waking Tony from his half asleep state, "When I arrived I was quickly disarmed and taken into custody. They knocked me out. I put up too much of a fight," She said as she continued to stare at the ceiling. She felt the bed move and knew that Tony had adjusted his position on the bed - that he was awake and listening.

"We don't need to talk about it," He whispered in a sleep thickened voice.

"I don't know how long I was out; but when I woke I had bruises on my body, my clothes had been torn during the fight. I didn't see anyone until night fall," She still didn't make eye contact with Tony as she relieved her nightmare, "He walked in forced me to stand and then asked me questions: who I was, why I was there, where the rest of my team was, where I was from, who I worked for. I didn't tell him, which made it worse. He was the only person who laid hands on me for the first month. It was only physical abuse and verbal abuse for a while; until he became frustrated. By that time he knew my name, that I was Israeli and that I was Jewish," Ziva paused and Tony knew she was only beginning,

"The first time was the worse," She stated, "It did not get any better; but it was the worst. He would touch me in the most intimate places in ways that could only be described as derogatory - beyond derogatory. Did you know that your body reacts to any form of sexual activity; whether you give consent or not?" She asked him, "I was betrayed by my own body; the one thing I had learnt was the only thing I could ever trust. After he left I did not move as I usually would; I stayed in the same spot. I could feel myself bleeding, I felt poisoned. After a month; I still had hopes of being found, but I no longer wanted to live. He had taken everything away from me. My faith, almost all my hope, and now he had taken my body,"

Tony looked at the side of her face, she looked at the ceiling as if she was in a trace, in another world and she was telling him what she was seeing. He felt sick when he remembered that the other world was her past; that what she was telling him wasn't something she was making up or witnessed - it had all happened to her.

"The psychological torture was the worse, the anticipation of what would happen, no giving me anything to eat or drink unless it was crucial to keeping me alive. The water was dirty and the food was what ever was left over from their meals," She continued, "It was only when he tied me to a chair and started asking me questions again that I knew it had only began. Every time I did not answer a question or did not answer sufficiently enough he would hit me - that was to begin with - every... Fifteen time he would hit me he would do something worse, cut me, burn me, rape me; they became closer together as he lost his patience. The one question I always avoided was 'why are you here?' it was the one question that I would always ignore or answer with 'you know why I am here; it is not hard to work out'. I don't know why I baited him; I think it was more to do with the answer concerned you and the rest of the team. If I did not hold such a grudge then I would have gotten on that plane and someone else would be there and not me. This one day, he wasn't having a good day. Every thing I said was wrong. He threw me on the floor. I knew it would be more painful than it had been so far. As he began to cut my clothes off I began to yell at him; begging him, 'No, no, please don't,' I would say, but he never listened. I squeezed my eyes shut, I didn't want to watch; but as soon as I heard the zip to his fly move I said, 'NCIS' it wasn't the answer, it wasn't the mission details or who sent me either. He stopped though, 'Who is NCIS?' he asked, 'Did they send you'?" She stopped; she took a ragged breath in. Tony who was now sitting looked at her face, she had tears welling up in her eyes, and her voice had become slightly higher as she explained.

"I still had my eyes closed, I shook my head. He pulled at my hair and forced me to look at him, 'Who sent you?' he asked. I didn't reply, he asked again, following it with a cut to my leg which burnt as if it was one of his cigarettes, 'Mossad,' I admitted. That is when he left me.

"Do you know what it is like viewing yourself in one light your whole life then suddenly you in a new one? I betrayed every single one of you; the people I had grown closest to. It no longer mattered who you had killed, whether Gibbs had left me in Israel. But I never stopped trying to protect you or the team.

"He knew you all before you turned up at the camp; he found my weakness, he used it to his advantage," She paused for a moment before finally turning and looking at him.

"The injuries, bruises, broken bones; they go away. The scars; they fade. The verbal abuse, the psychological torture; that will never go away. That is the part that I will have to carry with me the rest of my life. I no longer have the nightmares that plagued my nights, I don't wake up in a cold sweat with the taste of blood in my mouth, I have learnt to forgive the people who have not actually done anything and forget the people who have," She concluded.

This time it was Tony not making eye contact, it wasn't because he didn't want to; it was because when he did he saw the broken women in the chair across from him all those years ago.

Ziva began regretting telling him, "I am sorry; I thought you should know. You should have told me to stop,'

"It's not that Ziva. I'm... Glad - in a weird way - that you told me," He said, "It just a lot to take in, that's all,"

"I understand," Ziva stated.

"How many scars?" He asked.

"A few. Over my torso, legs, chest. There are a few that are still clearly visible; the ones he cut deeper with, but there are some that you can barely see any more," Tony nodded at her reply.

"How many people have you told?"

"Gibbs knows parts, more about what I said rather than what happened to me, I shared minimal details with Ray. You are the first person to hear it like that,"

"What changed?" He suddenly asked.

"What?"

"You told me that you would never be captured alive?"

"I wasn't captured," She stated, "I walked in there, I knew going there was a high chance I would not come out alive,"

Tony nodded once again.

"I did a lot of thinking though. I figured that I may as well be contempt with where my life was if I was going to die," She said, "I come to terms with why you did what you did; I forgave Gibbs, and I lost trust in my father. I thought about what he had made me do and I worked out that he cannot know how to sympathise, and what he did - no matter how much I tried - I could not forgive him. I thought about my sister, my mother, and my brother. I know you don't like him much for what he did; but you understand that he was still my brother, and no matter what he did or who he died as he is still my brother and I refuse to remember him as a rogue Mossad officer that he died as. I am not denying what he became; I have just put him in the happy place with my sister, the happy place that had him telling off my first boyfriend when he had broken up with me and the shoulder to cry on after my first assignment,"

"Can I...?" Tony wasn't sure how else to continue, he looked into her eyes and she knew what he wanted.

She nodded, "Take as much time as you need,"

"I will be back in a while," He said as he leant over and kissed her forehead, "I'm just going to the living room," He informed her.

He sat on her lounge for a while; just thinking.

He didn't want to leave her alone; but he needed to process what he was told. It was a lot to take in. She had dealt with it already; now he had to.

Ziva didn't need to hear about or sense his anger towards himself or her father or to whoever else it was that let her go to that place. She had dealt with it; now he had to too.

The women who he perceived as the strongest women on Earth had let her wall collapse even for a minute and let him see how much that time in the desert had hurt her. She was right the physical scars will eventually fade to nothing, but the psychological one will never be removed.

He knew this because he the one thing from the time he spent in the terrorist camp that he remembered as if it were the previous day was in his drug induced haze seeing Ziva broken ready to die. He remembered the words she said to him. He wouldn't forget that; when ever he remember it, he placed a happier memory of the two of them next to it and it made it better but it was still there.

She had come to terms with everything that had happened fairly quickly and it wasn't good for her - suppressing the memories would do more good than bad and he wondered how she managed to cope. He had a whole new respect for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is welcome.<strong>

**Review Please :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**This is a bit of a filler.. I have had a little bit of trouble with writer's block on like all of my stories - so I decided to work on a request that I have been given (btw; if any of you have a request, PM me and I will see what I can do) while I think of how to write the next chapters.. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Ziva was surprised to find that Tony wasn't next to her when she had woke up. She stood and wrapped her dressing gown around herself before walking out of her room into her living room. She finished tying the knot at her waist and saw Tony with his head facing upwards and his mouth slightly opened.<p>

She walked over to him, "Tony," He was easily awoken, "You really need to stop falling asleep on my lounge you will bust your back," She said as she took a seat next to him, "Why did you fall asleep here?"

"I was thinking,"

"Did I scare you?" Ziva asked.

"Never," He shook his head, "I don't know how you coped, while you were there and afterwards?"

"You're not disappointed or mad that I gave you up?"

"No, you were trying to protect yourself; that's not a bad thing. It kept you alive," He told her.

"Why did you not come back to bed?" She asked.

"I wanted to let you sleep," He replied, "I didn't think you'd want to be around people after reliving it,"

"I dealt with it along time ago Tony," She said, "Come one, we need to get to work; I have the shower first," She smiled.

* * *

><p>"You know what we should do?" Tony asked Ziva across the squad room.<p>

"What?" She replied while she filed the paperwork from the other three agents as well as her own.

"We should go away for the weekend," He said.

"Why?"

"Just a break from everything,"

"Last time I checked I cannot escape everything," She replied.

"We don't have to go far; just that since we have been dating we have always had something happen. We had to dates before you found out you were pregnant, and since then we haven't really been on any dates; just either you at my house or me at yours," He said.

"I don't need to be taken out to fancy restaurants, Tony. It is nice, but is not necessary," She said.

"Its a long weekend next weekend; if we're not on call - I have a friend up the coast a little that could rent us his shack if he isn't using it," He told her.

"If you can organise it then I will think about it," She stated.

"What are you doing tonight?" Tony asked.

"My mother is taking me out for dinner. She is going back to Israel at the end of the week," Ziva answered.

"Is she coming back?"

"I am pretty sure she is. It depends on my aunt; apparently she is not well," Ziva said, "It would be nice to have her here though,"

"Your aunt?"

"No, my mother," Ziva replied.

"I am going to organise next weekend," He said as he stood, "Anything to drink?"

"Yes please, anything without caffeine," Ziva replied.

* * *

><p>"Tony wants to know if you are coming back here?" Ziva asked her mother.<p>

"I hope to be," She replied, "Why does he want to know?"

"I think I may scare him,"

"Really?"

"No, probably not, I like to think do though," Ziva smiled, "How long will you be gone?"

"It depends, I have paper work to organise, I need to speak to relatives," Rivka said, "Is there any one you want me to tell?"

"You can tell any one and everyone aside from Eli. I will do that when I am ready," Ziva said, "Where are we going?"

"To a restaurant," Rivka replied as the continued to walk.

"Gibbs cares about you," Rivka said making conversation.

"I know; he is like a father to me - don't tell Eli that either - he has trusted me right from the beginning. He seems to know what I need. Do you like him?" Ziva asked.

"He is okay; but he and I think and want different things. We do not see eye to eye,"

"Either do Tony or I, and look where we are," She said.

"Because of a blind date," Rivka reminded, "And you pregnant with another man's baby,"

"Hey, to be fair, I did not know I was pregnant at the time I began dating Tony," Ziva said, "What do you and Gibbs not see eye to eye with?" She asked.

Rivka came to a stop outside of a small scale restaurant and told Ziva to take a seat.

But when she sat down herself after finding menus, Ziva repeated her question.

"We do not see eye to eye about you," She finally admitted.

Ziva had an amused expression on her face, "Me? You do not see eye to eye about me?" She asked in disbelief, "Me? A twenty nine year old women, causing arguments between two fully grown adults?" Ziva laughed, "What exactly is it about me that you argue over?"

"It does not matter Ziva; the main thing is that you have people that love you around you," She said, "Was I interrupting something last night?"

"I was about to talk to him about something that needed to be talked about before we went to sleep," Ziva replied, "It was said either way,"

"What are you going to eat?" She asked.

Ziva picked up the menu she hadn't even looked at, "I do not know; nothing too heavy though,"

"Why not?"

"I get morning sickness at night - when it comes; I have been fairly lucky, I have only had it three or four times rather than every day. But I do not want to try my luck," Ziva said.

"You are very lucky, Ziva; when I was pregnant with you, I would be sick all morning every morning from around four weeks until about three weeks into my second trimester. And with Tali I was sick every morning for the average time,"

Ziva smiled before looking up from the menu to her mother, "I am sorry Ima," She said.

"Why is that?"

"I am sorry for being so difficult when I was a child. I love you, and I loved Tali, I-"

"There is no need to apologise; what is in the past, is in the past. Yes you weren't the easiest child to look after but you are one of those people who learn only from their mistakes, not what other people think or say, and look where it has gotten you. You are an American citizen and work for an American federal agency, you no longer have to work for you father, you no longer have to listen to him. That is all I wanted; for you to not be in your father grasp," Rivka said.

"I almost died; that is not a mistake, I went in with no regard for myself. I wasn't planning on coming out alive,"

"But you did, and in that time you worked out who you could trust. How is your relationship going? What did your ex want?"

"My ex wanted to play a role in the baby's life. I am giving him three chances. Tony and my relationship is okay, I think he is planning a little get away for the long weekend,"

"You are a lucky women Ziva,"

* * *

><p>The next day Tony was knocking on Ziva's door before she woke up. Ziva walked to the door, she shook her head at Tony through the door, "What do you want DiNozzo?" She asked.<p>

"Let me in," He said.

"There is nothing like saying please," Ziva said once she opened the door.

"I planned this weekend," He said - he was visibly proud of himself, "We leave Thursday night after work and don't get back until Monday night. It's only an hour and a half away,"

"You couldn't have told me this at work?" She asked with a smile."

"I didn't want McKnow-it-all knowing," He said.

Ziva walled towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down slightly to kiss him.

"I'm sure he would find out anyway," She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Wow, sorry for it being like a month since I updated last.. I have had horrible writer's block and lacking motivation... Poor excuses but it has happened over all of my stories... **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Thursday came around quick. Ziva had packed on Wednesday night and had taken her bag to Tony's house the same night. She didn't seem to mind that she was missing a day off of work like he thought she would. By the time she arrived at his house; she was clearly excited.<p>

"We are leaving in the morning," He reminded.

"That means I cannot stay the night here?" She asked.

"Of course it doesn't; we are leaving whenever you wake up," He replied.

"Tony you will still be asleep by the time I wake up," She stated.

"Well, then it looks like you will be waking me up," He smiled, "How you choose to do that is completely up to you," He added suggestively.

"I think you could make what you want to happen a little more romantic than that," She said with a straight face.

"Ziva and romance; I never would have guessed," Tony replied. Ziva simply rolled her eyes.

"What are we going to do tonight?" She asked.

"Now I have to keep you entertained?" He asked in faux surprise.

"Of course," She smiled.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I was thinking that we should go out for dinner or a movie tonight and come home early so we can be up early to leave early," He said into her neck before kissing it.

"Or we could stay here," Ziva said as she smiled and arched her neck to the side.

She felt him smile and lightly laugh, "Is that all the romance you need?"

"Okay, we shall go out," She said as she limited the access to her neck by straightening her neck again.

"Now I want to stay."

"Okay, then we will stay. But last time we had dinner here you burnt chicken and we had to order takeaway," She reminded.

"So...?"

Ziva sighed dramatically, "Never mind."

"Do you want to go out for dinner?"

"I don't care. It is up to you," She said.

"Okay, pizza it is," He announced.

"Of course," She rolled her eyes and watched him walk to his phone and call the pizza place.

* * *

><p>"Never again," Ziva groaned as she opened the locked bathroom door to see Tony by the door with a glass of water, "Never again do we go on a road trip longer than half an hour."<p>

He chuckled drily, "We still have to get back."

"It's not funny," She said as she snatched the glass from him and sipped from it, "Car unpacked?"

"No, I was waiting for you," He said. He caught the look on her face, "Not that I was waiting for you to help me; I was waiting to see if you were okay," His backtracking didn't help. She folded her arms across her chest, her loose fitting top following the new contours of her body; her arms lying between her baby bump and her breast, "Not that I didn't think you were okay. I think you are a tad moody today," He said before thinking.

She raised her eyebrows and walked past him to the car.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"While you are calling me hormonal; I will unpack the car," She said.

"You're not meant to be lifting heavy things," He argued.

"You should have thought about that before."

"Yeah and you will be thinking about this when you miscarry," He said.

She stopped and turned around, "Are you implying that I will miscarry?"

"No. But you heard what your doctor said the other day; you need to take it easy. That means no extra pressure on your body, no heavy lifting," He said, "Why don't you stay here, I will unpack the car, and then we will take a walk."

"You are aware that my bag is just my backpack and my toiletries bag," She said with a bored tone, "I carried them to the car."

"I don't care," Tony said, "Your holiday. I'm taking care of you," He added as he set his hands on her shoulders and directed her to the lounge.

"Just because I am pregnant does not mean I need to be waited on," She said, "It is your holiday too."

"I'm not the pregnant one," He cut short, "I will be back," He kissed her cheek.

It didn't take long for him to finish unpacking the car then the bags, but it was enough time for her to get restless.

"You need to calm down," Tony said as he sat next to her and watched as she impatiently bounced her knee before placing a hand on it to stop it from bouncing.

"What can we do?"

"Nothing. We can stay here," He said as he fell completely back on the lounge.

"Well I am not," She said as she stood and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" He said as he stood and followed her.

"For a walk on the beach," She replied.

"The beach is ages away," He half complained.

"Then stay here."

"No."

"Then you need the exercise," She said.

"Wow, Ziva, you can be really mean sometimes," He said with a small frown.

"And that surprises you because...?" She questioned.

* * *

><p>"Can I ask a question?" Tony asked as he watched her sit on the sand facing the water before he joined her.<p>

"What?" Ziva said.

"How did you cope?"

"Cope with what?"

"After Somalia?"

She looked at him, "Tony, if you want to ask me something about it, just ask. I will be honest."

"You just seem to be so guarded Ziva, I want to know how you coped. I'm not going to ask you questions," He replied.

"There must be one that is burning to be asked?"

"There are many; but I think it's better that I don't know."

"How I coped?" She repeated, "I didn't talk about it. I buried it and thought that it would go away, which it did and I moved on."

"It couldn't have been that easy?"

"It wasn't. There was a lot of other stuff involved; the only person I spoke to was the shrink I needed to go to before I was even considered for an agent. Even then I only shared only what I needed to."

"Why didn't you talk about it?"

"I knew people would see me differently; they would victimise me, I did not want that to happen. People assumed too much anyway, they assumed all that happened but were too afraid or did not want to know what happened that they never asked."

"You were a victim-"

"No I wasn't, I never saw myself as one, and I didn't want to," Ziva said, "just like now; I still refuse to see it that way."

"Why?"

"I don't know; I just do not like the feeling of being a victim. Being a victim - you are treated differently. I wanted things to go back to normal."

"Are you going to tell your father?"

"I will, when I am ready; I still have six months."

"You should tell him before hand, before the baby is born."

Ziva simply nodded, "Can we stop talking about this? I am sure you didn't bring me all the way out here to talk about my father and my past."

"What do you want to do?"

"We have four days; what I want can wait; it is currently too cold to do so-"

"You want to swim?"

"Yes, so we can do what ever you want," She finished.

"I have a few movies back at the shack we can watch," Tony said as he stood, and offered his hand to Ziva, "Oh, and by the way, the friend who is lending us the shack and his wife are coming over tomorrow."

"Who are they?"

"A friend from college."

"I'm guessing he is not like you since he is married?"

"Hey, that's not nice. We have been dating for what? Four weeks, just under? Have I dated, or slept with anyone else in that time?"

"No, I must admit I am happy, you must be growing. And saying anyone else is insinuating that you have slept with me which is false," She added, "It is still early days."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"I'm sure you could take care of it yourself," She stated looking him up and down.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :)<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for the wait, and sorry if this chapter is a little dogdy..**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>"I hear my daughter has gone away?" Rivka said as she walked down the stairs to Gibbs' basement.<p>

"With Tony, to his friends shack," Gibbs replied as he set his tools to the side, "hear you're goin' back to Israel?"

"Just to clear up a few things; talk to some relatives and see what steps I can take to get a permanent residency here."

"Shouldn't be too hard; your daughter is a citizen," he replied.

"I do not want citizenship. I want something where my visa is only valid for travel. I need to help my daughter with this."

"She doesn't need help. She needs to know you're going to support her decisions. Other wise, you'll be put in the same boat as her father."

"Her father is a scheming bastard. I should have taken them away from him before hand."

"He was in Amsterdam when you took his two daughters from him."

"No," Rivka said, "before. I had taken them to Haifa where I have relatives and met him back at my house, told him I was taking them. Then he left. I do not blame Ziva if she informed you otherwise, she was nine. She would not have understood."

"She understood perfectly, you don't give her enough credit. She talks to me a lot more than I would have once expected, especially when she's been here a while after she had had a little to drink."

"You get my daughter drunk?" she asked slightly shocked.

"No, she comes here when something's bothering her, but she doesn't talk 'bout it until she has had something to drink. She drinks herself, I don't do anything," Gibbs said.

"Anyway, I tried calling her earlier, but she wouldn't answer," she said.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know, it went to voice mail."

Gibbs pulled his phone out. Hitting the speed fail for Ziva's number before pressing it to his ear. She was right straight to voice mail. He stared at his phone - something had to be wrong, she always answered her phone, especially if it was him. Subtle panic consumed him as he found Tony's number. It rang twice before it picked up.

_"DiNozzo,"_ he said.

"Where's Ziva?" Gibbs demanded.

_"In the shower, why?"_ he said, _"actually thinking about it now, she's been in there a while,"_ he added.

"Her mother has been calling her and when I rang no one picked up."

_"Oh, yeah, she left her charger at home and her phone went flat. Then she went crazy and smashed the screen in frustration against the bench. We're going to town to get a new one tomorrow,"_ Tony explained.

"Can I talk to her?" Rivka asked Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, get Ziva out of the shower," he ordered.

_"Uh, boss, you do know that she is having a shower. I don't think a pregnant woman who isn't in the best of moods would appreciate that right at this moment,"_ he tried arguing before completely retracting what he said, _"but I mean, it is possible that she is out. I'll knock,"_ he said.

* * *

><p>Tony held the phone to his chest as he knocked on the door separating him from the bathroom: "Ziva, your mum is on the phone, wants to talk to you," he said.<p>

"Can you tell her I'll ring her back in a little?" Ziva asked, her voice muffled by the door.

"She says she'll call you back, the water isn't running, so I can't imagine she'd be too long," he said putting the phone to his ear again.

_"Okay. DiNozzo,"_ Gibbs began_, "is everything okay?"_ he asked, a feeling telling him he should be worried was over powering.

"As far as I know, Boss. Ziva would tell me of something was wrong, I'm sure of it," he said, leaning by the bathroom door. The uneasiness in his boss' voice sent his own anxiety through the roof. Gibbs' uncanny ability very rarely served them wrong.

_"Ring me if that changes."_

"You have my word," Tony promised before the line went dead.

"Ziva," he knocked on the door.

"What?" came her reply.

"Is everything okay? Are you okay? The baby?" he checked.

"Yes, nothing is wrong," she stated.

"You've been in there a while," Tony commented.

"I know, I will be out in a second," she relied as she turned in front of the mirror. She was starting to notice the changes in her body. While the bump coming from her abdomen was small, on her petite body it was able to be seen without too much trouble, more noticeable if the person knew she was pregnant.

The scars on her torso were stretching the smallest amount but to her becoming a lot more pronounced, the sight of them disgusted her. There were some that she thought were gone, but clearly weren't. She suddenly dreaded the fact that she was going to get bigger and those scars would be even more visible as her skin stretched to accommodate her baby. She tore her eyes away and wrapped herself in her dressing gown before walking out.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Tony asked as she opened the door.

"Yes, do you know what's best for stretch marks?" she asked.

"No, but you could ask your mother; she wants to talk to you," Tony said handing her the phone.

"Am I not allowed to get dressed first?" she asked as she looked at the phone as if it would burn her if she touched it.

"Yeah, you are," he replied, a frown of confusion clouding his face as let the hand that held the phone drop.

"Good, I will be back in a moment."

Tony watched as she walked to the room they were staying in before he walked to the kitchen, making himself a coffee and her a tea. Watching her cautiously as she walked back towards him.

"Here," he said handing her the tea and the phone. She took them both and walked to the deck out the front.

She sat on one of the chairs surrounding the outside table feeling the slight wind across her face and attempting to move her heavy, wet hair. She dialled her mother's number which she had recently memorised. The phone picked up before it had a chance to finish the first ring.

_"Ziva?"_ she was asked by her mother.

"Yes, what is so important that you needed to ring?" Ziva asked, sounding blunter than she intended.

_"Are you okay?"_ she asked.

Ziva rolled her eyes: "yes, I am fine. I did not mean to snap."

_"Um, well, I leave tomorrow-"_

"To Israel," Ziva said, "I almost forgot, I would have come by your hotel this morning if I remembered," she apologised.

_"It's okay Ziva. I just want to make sure you are okay and if aside from your father there is anyone you don't want to know?"_

"No, it is just my father, or anyone else at Mossad, I do not want Eli knowing. If he knows he will be here in no time demanding I tell him what happened - that is of course if he cared," Ziva replied.

_"He does care about you Ziva,"_ Rivka said, her voice softening matching the tone of voice you would if you were talking to a child.

"Really, he has a strange way of showing it," she shot back.

_"Before I left him, he told me he wanted to teach you and your sister how to fight so you could defend yourselves if the time came that you had to-"_

"You say he cares about me Ima, but he never calls, send me an email or letter, and he doesn't try to make contact," she said.

_"Do you make an effort?" _Rivka questioned.

"Look, I worked under him for many years. And what did I get when I chose him over NCIS?" she asked, "I got sent away and almost died."

_"Ziva you need to grow up, you are being childish. I never thought you would hold on to a grudge for this long. I am surprised you still don't blame him for the mistakes you made as a child."_

"Okay, then, tell me. If he and you were to meet now, would you be happy with him? I mean he did not talk to you after Tali's death, he forgot she existed for a while, he monopolised me-"

_"I never said he monopolised you,"_ she defended.

"So I never overheard a conversation when I was growing up?" she said, "anyway, you came here pissed off at him because you thought I was dead because of him and then when you asked questions, he shut you out, you had to find them yourself. He did not even tell you I was still alive."

_"Ziva I am not having this conversation with you right now, when you decide to be more rational about it then we can talk,_" she ended the conversation, _"I don't know when I will be back. It might be a little over a week, I will call you when I land and I will call you when I return."_

Ziva sighed, she wasn't meant to go off at her mother like she did, she was acting childish, and she knew that, "I am sorry."

_"That is okay, have fun with your boyfriend and look after yourself. I will talk to you later,"_ she said lowering her voice.

"Shalom," Ziva murmured before she hung up.

She didn't notice Tony had opened the door and stood listening to the last part of the conversation: "what as that about?" he asked.

"My mother tried telling me what kind of many my father was."

"Yeah?" he prompted her.

"Yeah," she said, "she is doing what she did when I was a child. She is - even though I've made it quite clear what my thoughts of my father are and I know what she thinks of him - she is still trying to tell me to keep contact, to talk to him, that he did all this stuff because he cared about me," she said.

"Are you going to tell him?" Tony asked.

"Yes, when the baby is eighteen," she replied.

"I think you should tell him before then. It might make things worse between the two of you," he said.

She leant forward to reach for her cup, she stared into it thinking: "probably, but I am not a child any more, I do not need to be told how to live my life. I'm not telling my mother how to live her life, I'm not telling you how to live yours," she stated, looking up at him, "don't you start either," she warned.

"Start what?"

"I know what you are trying to do. You do not like him and yet you are going to try and get me to talk to him, yes?" she caught him out.

"Ziva, I'm not going to tell you what you should and shouldn't do. That's not my right, especially when your baby is involved. I will support whatever you chose whether I like it or not, but you also need to be sensible about this and not block everyone out," he told her, almost begging her not to push everyone away, "and especially not your mum. She loves you and is only doing what she thinks is right."

"What if it is not?" Ziva asked as she looked past him out to the coast line.

"You will be making the same decisions in a few years. But unlike your kid, you can dispute what your mum says; just don't be an ass about it."

She didn't reply to that, she simply nodded and continued to stare past him.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"Yes, I am fine," she said.

"Why were you in the bathroom so long?" he asked.

"No reason," she replied, "what time are your friends coming over tomorrow?"

"Some time after breakfast. If you don't want them to come over I can call and cancel," he reminded her.

"Tony, nothing is wrong. This is your friend's place; they are more than welcome here because I cannot say anything to change that. I want to meet them," she said.

"You sure," he said.

"Tony, you are looking at like I am going to blow up any minute. You do not have to keep asking," she said, "what is on your mind?"

"You're grumpy," he stated, he watched for a reaction, none came.

"I am just tired," she said.

"Well, then maybe you should go to bed," he said.

"No," she argued, "it is only five."

"Can you promise me that you're going to be happier tomorrow?" he asked, "Or at least pretend to be happier?"

"Okay, as long as nothing happens."

"Nothing happens? You expecting something to happen?" Tony asked.

"You worry too much," she stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**I finished this sometime during the week, but I was busy... and didn't have time.. I was working with a relative and watching NCIS :)**

**And sorry for the late update last chapter if I didn't say last chapter.. There wasn't mean to be such a long gap.. but writer's block struck and then the NaNo comp started.. which goes for a month.. And I will be participating again in August :)**

**So.. It will get more interesting after this chapter.. Things including: Rivka, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Ray.. But he is a little later.. not in the next few chapters.. **

**Sorry for any medical incorrectness - would love to work in medicine after school.. but unfortunately.. not quiet there yet.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>"You know, I find it very interesting that you'll tell<em> me<em> all about Eli - in the way everyone that knows Ziva is aware of, including her - but you'll do everything when you talk to her to get her to talk to her father," Gibbs observed.

"Old habits," Rivka replied as she watched Gibbs work on his boat.

"Really?"

"Yes, it was easier to convince Ziva when she was little compared to her sister, but I have always tried to keep them talking to him-"

"Except when Ziva got too close you took her further away from him, making her resent you more," Gibbs guessed, "but, I think you've hurt her more by not telling Ziva about her father."

"I was only trying to protect them," she said.

"I know that; but she doesn't see that. She sees the woman who took her away from her father-"

"You know, I'm not sure how you can comment on Ziva and my relationship. You don't know me," she jumped to her defence.

"No, you're right. I don't know you," Gibbs replied, putting his tools on the bench behind him and sitting up straighter, "but I know Ziva. And with the exception of Tony, I know her a lot better than most people. You came to me for help on how to get in your daughter's good book, and I have told you, but you don't seem to listen."

"Are you going to give me a lecture on how I raised my daughter?" she asked.

"No, it's too late for that. But I will be doing everything I can to support her through this and I'll be damned if you interfere with that."

"So you're going to keep me from my daughter?" she asked.

"No, I'll let her make her own mistakes, but I'll be telling you if you're outta line."

"You have no right," Rivka narrowed her eyes at him, "you are not her father."

"No, but she's on my team. And when one member is off, so is the rest of my team."

* * *

><p>"What is you're one guilty pleasure?" Tony's soft, warm voice suddenly filled the silent room while they were both lying back against the bed in the master room. Ziva had calmed and relaxed a little, and while Tony didn't know what was wrong, he didn't care. All he cared about was she was no longer jumping down his throat.<p>

"You," she said, stretching her legs and curling her toes as she relaxed against him a little more.

"I'm your guilty pleasure?" he asked, slightly amused.

"Yes, because if it was any other way, we would not be allowed to date," she said.

"Fair call," he replied.

"My turn. What is the one thing on earth that you want more than anything right now?" she asked as she turned more on her side and ran her hand over his chest.

"That's not fair Ziva," he replied, "not three hours ago were you telling me you doubted my loyalty to you and now you're trying to seduce me."

"What's the problem with that?" she asked.

"Well, nothing usually," he stated.

"Usually? What is different now?"

"I think you're forgetting one very, very small thing," Tony smiled, leaning closer to her.

"Mm, and what is that?" she asked, tilting her head up and pressing her lips to his for a prolonged second.

"How about that?" he asked, gently poking her stomach.

"Don't do that again," she murmured against his lips, "there is nothing wrong with sex during pregnancy," she informed him.

"Does that include when the person you want to have sex with isn't the father of your child?" he asked. Despite his words, he kissed her back, "your hormones are doing the talking for you," he said, trying to capture her lips again but this time she pulled back.

"Are you calling me hormonal again?" she questioned.

He could have bitten his tongue. Even if it was a few seconds to late: "no, I was meaning..." he stopped, "that towards the end of the first trimester or the beginning of the second, your libido heightens-" he stopped again when he saw her expression.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"I looked it up, why?" he asked.

"You researched pregnancy?" she clarified, "or just that."

"Pregnancy. What's so hard to understand?"

"Nothing, I just did not expect you to do that," she stated before kissing him again, no longer as passionately as before.

"I want to know what to expect. The baby is only this-" he showed her one of his hands and then showed her a small distance between his index finger and thumb, "-big. And he only weighs seven grams," Tony said.

Ziva sat up more, seeming suddenly fascinated: "he?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, he's a boy," he replied.

"What makes you think that?"

"Just a guess," he replied, "you think otherwise?" he asked.

She looked down at her slightly protruding stomach and run a hand over it while she thought: "I don't know," she stated, "but since I'm doing all the hard work and actually carrying the baby, should I not get first guess?" she asked.

"Well, I never thought of it like that. I thought that I'd be allowed my guess whenever."

She shrugged indifferently: "what else do you know?" she asked.

He dragged himself up higher on the bed before he began going through what he remembered from the websites he looked at.

* * *

><p>At almost ten the next morning, Tony walked into the room he and Ziva shared. She had slept in a lot longer than he ever thought was possible for her - but she was pregnant and they didn't get to sleep until almost one. He pushed the door open a crack to see her. She was lying on her side - still fast asleep and softly snoring.<p>

He had managed to remain quiet for most of the morning - only managing to drop one coffee mug - which bounced and thankfully didn't brake.

He walked from the bedroom door through the small house to the living room where he sat and flicked through the channels on TV, finally - after five minutes - settling for the news. The only thing that disrupted him was the knock on the door which paused for the time it took Tony to turn the TV off and stand, before the knocking sounded again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he murmured to himself as he walked to the door just as his friend's voice was heard.

"Come on Tony, let us in. The fun with your girlfriend is over for the day," he said.

He opened the door slowly, looking over his shoulder momentarily; looking and listening for any indication that the knocking and his friend's not so quiet voice hadn't woken her.

"Hey, Alex," he said, "Leah," he added seeing Alex's wife standing next to him.

"Hello Tony," she smiled.

"Can I please as you to be quiet for just a little?" he asked, "meaning no yelling through the doors," he said as they walked back to the kitchen, "drink?"

"Sure, to both," Alex said, "a coffee for the two of us. Two and one," he continued as he wrapped his arms around Leah waist.

"So where is the wonderful woman we've heard so much about?" Leah asked.

"That is actually the reason I need you to stay quiet," he replied as he retrieved four cups and spooned the coffee and sugar into three before pacing a tea bag in the last, "you know the saying 'let sleeping dogs lie'?" he asked as he waited for the kettle, "that is exactly the situation here."

"Are you saying I am a dog Tony?" Ziva asked. Tony spun around to see her leaning against the other side of the bench closest to the small hall.

"No, never. Just thought you could get some more sleep and I have never actually woken you. But I can't imagine that would've pretty," he replied.

She looked him up and down: "well, there is one way that you could have woken me up and I would not have minded."

"Not a chance David, not a chance," he said, hearing the small, high pitched _ding_ of the kettle.

"Sorry," Ziva smiled, "I'm Ziva," she held her hand for the two strangers to shake, "Ziva David."

"I'm Leah and this is Alex," Leah introduced, "we've heard so much about you over the years, Ziva," she said enthusiastically; catching Ziva a little off guard.

"Years?" she asked, frowning slightly in confusion.

"Yes, but I am curious to know how the two of you met. It's one story he hasn't shared with us yet."

Ziva took a seat at the dining table as Tony walked over with the women's drinks first before getting the last two cups and sitting next to her

"How we first met or how we got together?"

"Both."

"Well, almost seven years ago I was with Mossad-"

"You're Mossad?" Alex said, Leah hit his side.

"Yes, well, was. Anyway, there was a - shall we say - situation involving a Mossad operative and NCIS. I was sent to see what could be done about it and stop NCIS from killing him-"

"You slept with Tony," he guessed.

"No, could you please let me finish without interrupting me?" Ziva asked, her patience running thin.

"Yes, sorry," he said, "keep going."

Ziva didn't continue, her stomach suddenly felt like it was twisting in unnatural ways. Tony turned from giving his friend a disapproving look to Ziva as her face paled and she stood quickly, knocking the chair backwards and running in the direction of the bathroom. Tony was quick to follow leaving the confused couple in the sitting at the table.

Tony knelt beside Ziva as she emptied her empty stomach into the toilet, holding her hair back before grabbing the cup that was on the vanity and filling it with water.

"I hate this," she murmured.

"Hate what?"

"Being sick," she stated as she sat back a little and he passed her the cup.

"You're not sick; you're pregnant," he said, "what set you off?"

"I don't know, and I don't know what use it did to throw up. My stomach is empty."

"Maybe it's telling you to eat?" he suggested as he stood and helped her to her feet before she pressed the button on the top of the toilet.

"Maybe, but I am not hungry," she argued.

"I wouldn't care of you were full, you're gonna eat something," he put his foot down. She rolled her eyes, "you better?" he asked.

"For now," she replied.

They walked back to the dining table, one of Tony's arms around her back and his hand on her hip.

"Is everything okay? If you're sick, we can leave," Alex said.

"It is okay. I am not sick," Ziva relied.

"Then what are you. Normal people don't run off tithe bathroom like that," Leah disputed, wide-eyed with concern.

"I am normal," Ziva jumped to her own defence, "just pregnant. That was morning sickness."

"Oh," she replied.

"Congratulations Tony!" Alex exclaimed holding out his hand.

"Uh-" Tony began.

"The baby, it is not Tony's," Ziva replied, "I am almost three months, Tony and I have been dating for two."

"Oh," they both said.

"Yeah," Tony said, looking like he was thinking of something, "but the biological father is a bastard that told her to abort the pregnancy after he accused her of lying about it."

"Messy love triangle," Lead said.

"There is no triangle," Ziva replied, "we are working on an agreement but that means very little of he doesn't hold his end of the bargain."

"Where does Tony fit into this?"

"Tony..." she began looking to him for help on how to explain.

"Maybe of you tell the story of how we met 'til when we had our first date it'd make sense," he suggested.

"Okay, so Mossad and NCIS caught up in a situation; I was in DC and at the time and needed to talk to Gibbs, his - our - boss, but only Tony was in the squad room. Fantasising. Talking to an empty room before he noticed me standing there. He hit his phone. I asked if he was having phone sex."

"Your first words to him were 'are you having phone sex'?" Alex said before beginning to laugh, "it's like a match made in heaven. The sick minded play boy and the chick willing to talk openly about sex."

"You want me to talk openly about sex?" Ziva asked, "he is denying me."

"Why?" he asked before turning to Tony, "are you crazy."

He scrawled at Ziva: "I'll talk to you about it a little later, okay," he told Ziva.

"Okay, now tell us how you got together," Leah said as she leant forward, "what happened?"

"We have a mutual friend and she recruited another mutual friend and Ziva's mother to get us together," Tony begun, "we don't actually know much about what happened between Ziva breaking up with her ex and us actually having our first date. We were blind-sided. A lot. I'm surprised McGee kept it a secret so long."

"She told me that I should go on a date with someone else to take my mind off Ray. I naively agreed. And I think she enlisted McGee to get Tony on board. Anyway, that went on for about a month. I was blindfolded and taken to an expensive restaurant and then Abby took my blindfold off and I saw Tony sitting across from me. We were both a little... Shocked. The fact that they organised something like this with Gibbs and my mother knowing right under our noses was very surprising," Ziva continued, "it just went from there. It wasn't hard to fall into a relationship with him."

"And how does Tony fit into the pregnancy side of it," Leah asked.

"Well, when I found out I was taken to hospital because I-"

"She collapsed at a crime scene," Tony said as she began to think of a better way to put it.

"Yes, I collapsed at a crime scene. At the hospital, I was told that I was pregnant and had anaemia. I expected Tony to freak out, but he did not, even after I told him he could leave, he stayed and has been to all of my appointments which is more than the father has so far."

"Well, that's nice."

"Nice?" Ziva questioned, "it is a lot more than I would have expected from anyone. I mean I have never thought low of Tony but I would have thought he would not do pregnancy."

"Want to watch the game?" Alex asked Tony.

"Yeah," he replied, "just give me one minute and I'll be there."

"What are you going to do?" Ziva asked as she looked towards Tony.

"Make you breakfast. What do you want?" he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>A little reminisant.. but its leading to something.. promise :) If you were really paying attention.. To like one line, you might guess where one of the Tony Ziva twists is going..<strong>

**Also, I got a anonymous review.. so I couldn't reply through PM so I'll answer the gist here.. Basically, it wasn't my intention for you to not like her, but whether you do or not is in the eyes of the reader.. All I'm doing is characterising what I think she'd be like. But with that said.. You will probably not like her even more in the next few chapters and as the story progresses a little more.. Thanks for the review and telling me what you think.**

**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed the last chapter.. Been a while since I got 9 reviews for a chapter on this story :)**

**Please review, and feel free to tell me what you think of characters or anything and perhaps throw a suggestion about what you think'll happen next for anyone, never know.. if its not happening and I like it I might use it :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry its been a while. I've been a little busy for a few reasons, and if I was better with my time last night it would have been up then - but I kept getting sidetracked.**

**I can't promise when updates for my other stories will be up, but I will get to them ASAP.**

**Again, sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you've thought this through Tony?" Alex asked as he turned back from watching the two women exit the shack through the back door.<p>

"Thought what through?" Tony replied as he stared at the TV as he flicked through the channels trying to find the right one.

"The whole baby thing?" he questioned.

Tony's thumb froze over the remote's button as he hesitated.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, it just seems... Unlike you-"

"Unlike me to care for my partner? Unlike me to want to help her? Unlike me to date a beautiful woman? Unlike me to what?" he became defensive at the almost accusing tone in his friends voice.

"Unlike you to want to have a kid," Alex finished.

"That isn't about me. Ziva needs help - support with this. She'll pretend and act as if she doesn't but the fact is - it is all she needs. She _is_ pregnant. There isn't anything I can do about it, but I can make sure she feels that - if she needs to - she can depend on someone," Tony explained, "besides I want to be with her."

"Who is the baby's father?" Alex watched him at the mention. His jaw clenched and a small amount of anger flowed through him, "he must be someone who gets your blood boiling?"

"He works for the CIA. Ziva fell for him, wasn't there for her, and he... He just didn't understand her like someone who loves another should," Tony said, "he couldn't read her, couldn't trust her - she couldn't trust him."

"So you love Ziva?" he asked.

"That's not what I said. I mean I get her, I know a lot about her; but in a relationship, I shouldn't know more than your girlfriend than you do," Tony replied.

"That's not true. You let people in at different speeds Tony. I'm not telling you you've made the wrong decision, just that I think you should think about it more. Ziva seems contempt at letting you help her raise the baby, are you ready for that?" Alex asked.

"I don't need to be treated like a kid. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Ziva is a big part of my life and has been in many different ways for a while. I will be there for her," he promised.

"I'm not saying you won't; but what about if something happens?"

"What do you mean?" Tony asked a little confused.

"What if she loses the baby?"

Tony took a moment to form n answer that wouldn't give too much away.

"She won't lose the baby," he stated, "why are you so negative?"

"How do you know? I mean I know nothing about her; but it's a possibility in any pregnancy."

He took another moment to hesitate before he smiled and simply answered: "she's Ziva."

"So she's some kind of super human?" he asked.

"She's been through a lot; she won't lose the baby, she's got the short straw too many times. She's in for some kind of luck," Tony replied, "besides, even if she does, I'm not leaving her side."

"So this is some kind of mission to you?" Alex asked.

"No," Tony said, "I don't really know why you're so interested. This is my decision, that is my girlfriend, and that is her baby. My decisions won't affect you."

"They will if it ends badly," he said.

"Okay, if it ends badly I'll stay out of your way," Tony snapped before turning back to the TV, "why are you telling me I'm making the wrong decisions with this?"

"I'm not telling you you made the wrong decision. I admire what you're doing; I don't know a lot of people who'd step up like you have."

"Then what are you trying to accomplish? I know that there is a possibility of miscarriage or a stillbirth in every pregnancy; I also know that for a few reasons that the chance might be increased. But I also need to remain positive; when she loses her faith in herself - if she does - how am I supposed to help if I couldn't remain positive for her."

"I just know the effects that losing a kid can have on a couple," he stated.

"How?" Tony asked although he had a feeling he knew the answer.

"Last year Leah found out she was pregnant," he began, "she lost the baby later during the pregnancy for an unknown reason. She was shattered."

"Why didn't you tell anyone - me?" Tony asked.

"We told family. We lost him at six months. We were about to begin telling friends," he stated, "don't tell Leah that I told you that; she'll steal one of your guns and put a bullet through my head."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea," Tony said, "if I'd have known-"

"Don't start saying that your have played Ziva being pregnant down: it's a happy time for her, she deserves to be happy about it: Leah will be fine," Alex said.

"Okay," Tony stated.

"But my point wasn't just about that: you're taking on another man's responsibility-"

"No, I'm not; we made a deal with each other when we began dating - we would have sex once I - we - had been tested for STIs and STDs. Though I think it's safe to say she got more than an STI," Tony pointed out, "if we didn't make that deal and did sleep together; there would be no way until after to tell if the baby is mine or his, and I wouldn't have left her. Just because there is a third being involved, doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to get what I want."

The sliding door to the deck opened to reveal Leah walking in followed by Ziva.

"Have fun?" Tony asked.

A smile broke out over Ziva's face: "yes, we walked to the street and went to the bakery to have coffee-"

"You didn't?" he asked.

"I had ice cream," she replied as she placed some bags on the bench and walked over to Tony, giving him a quick kiss before sitting beside him while Leah stood behind Alex.

"What did you bring back in those bags?" he questioned.

"Lunch," Leah replied as she turned and grabbed the plastic bag from the bench and put it between the two guys.

"What were you talking about?" Ziva asked.

"You know curiosity killed the cat," Tony said.

"Was the cat and ex assassin?" Ziva said.

"Well played," he replied as he took to box of fries from the bag to put on the table, "we were talking about you and the baby."

"And sex," Alex added.

"Oh, I see," Ziva stated, "did you convince him to sleep with me?" she asked.

"I don't know," Alex replied.

"Ziva, I will sleep with you when I sleep with you," Tony said trying to put rest to the argument for the time being.

* * *

><p>Another few hours had past before Alex and Leah decided to leave. Tony was helping Ziva wash the dishes in silence both contemplative.<p>

"Did you have fun with your friends today?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah," he replied absentmindedly.

"What is the matter then?" Ziva asked.

"I'm just thinking," he said.

"About what?" she inquired as she pulled the plug from the bottom of the sink and turn to lean against it.

"Leah was pregnant, she lost the baby at six months," Tony said, "I was naïvely thinking that since you're three months that there wasn't any chance of you losing the baby, but I was reminded that I was wrong."

"Tony-" she began.

"I just wanted to let you know that it doesn't matter what happens, it doesn't matter if something happens and you don't want me around. I'm never leaving you now," he said.

"I already know that, and I wouldn't expect anything less. Just like I know that Gibbs and McGee would not leave me hanging if I ever needed help."

He smiled and put the finale plate on the bench and the towel over it before taking the few short steps it took to stand in front of her. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close.

"Really? I'm in the same boat as McGee and Gibbs?" he asked.

"Depends," she stated.

"On what?" he asked

"Your next move," she replied.

"Cheesy, Ziva," he said a he kissed her.

She deepened the kiss as one of his hands wrapped around her waist.

He broke the kiss first: "remember our blind date?" he asked.

"Yes, you told me I wasn't blonde, didn't have blue eyes and that you could not date me," Ziva replied.

"Oh, no, sorry, the second date?" he stated.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Remember you telling me that one day in the distant future you want to get married and have kids?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What about now?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she said as she ran her hands along his chest.

"Does what has happened change your plan?" he asked.

"You know that is a stupid question," she stated, "of course it is going to change my plans. For starters, I'm not ready for any of this," Ziva admitted.

"I know that; I was meaning anything added to it. I mean, no matter what you do now, Ray will always be part of your life," he pointed out.

"I know," she sighed in reply, "but he will have no ties to me what so ever aside from this baby. He cannot stop me from living my life. And besides, I have told him what will happen. He claims he wants to be part of the baby's life and he knows what will happen if he doesn't stick to it."

"Yeah, but if he weren't to keep to your little contract; would you really stop him from seeing his kid?" Tony questioned.

She looked down before looking back up to meet his eyes: "yes," she said unconvincingly.

"I don't believe you," he stated, leaning closer to her.

"You do not think I would honour a contract that I made?" she questioned, trying to step away from him.

"No, that's not what I meant," he stated, keeping his grip on her hips steady, "I just know you know what it's like to grow up with out your father there, and I know that you wanted him to be there and you know what it's like to have your mother keep you from him. And if I recall correctly; you told me that you would never keep your child from their father and I think that you will honour contracts with yourself before others."

"Look, let's stop talking about this, we are looking too far into the future and what you are bringing up may be moot anyway," she said, "we are here, he is not. This is our holiday and we don't need to be back at work until Tuesday. Let us just forget about Ray, yes?"

"Okay," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>

**Tumblr: _aaliyahlee. tumblr. com_ **  
><strong>(no spaces) if you're interested in following me :)<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry for the wait, life got in the way... Anyway, I'm on holidays now and should have more time to update, but here is a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters.**

* * *

><p>"Where's Tony?" Abby demanded when Ziva opened the door for her.<p>

"Getting dinner," Ziva replied, "Why are you here?" She asked as she shut the door and walked back to the place she sat on the lounge.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," Abby stated, tucking one foot beneath her as she faced Ziva who had her feet on the coffee table.

"Why would I not be?" Ziva questioned, she picked up pieces of a phone and placed them on her abdomen.

"You're starting to show," Abby observed watching Ziva's shirt conform to the contours of the small bump.

"Thanks," Ziva mumbled as she fiddled with the various pieces.

"No, no, Ziva it's a good thing," Abby quickly replied, "it means the baby is growing."

"And while that is happening, I'm going to get bigger and bigger and I will keep putting on weight, and then I won't be able to see my feet, my ankles will swell, my back will hurt and god knows what else will happen," she ranted.

Abby eyes the phone parts she held before enclosing Ziva's hand in hers and took the phone pieces off her. "Please, let me do it," she stated, "and it can't be that bad. What happened while you were away that put you in this mood. Did you have a good time?" Abby looked down at the phone pieces in her lap as she put them back together.

"It was good. His friends are nice and Tony worries too much," Ziva said, her head hitting the back of the lounge and her eyes sliding closed.

"Worries too much?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, he kept asking if everything was okay, he is worried that I will lose the baby - which is fair enough," Ziva explained.

"You know what he has done?" Ziva asked after a moment, "He has looked up stuff about pregnancy. He knows what's happening to me and the baby," she smiled, "we spent one night just talking about that."

"Sounds fun," Abby said with a sense of urgency in her voice as she concentrated on putting the phone back together, "now get to the good stuff," she demanded.

"Good stuff?" Ziva asked taking the offered phone from Abby.

"The sex," Abby said.

"There was none," Ziva begrudgingly replied, avoiding Abby's gaze.

"Why? You were on a weekend getaway with _Tony DiNozzo_, and you didn't sleep with him?" Abby questioned.

"Oh, trust me, I wanted to sleep with him, but-" she was cut off by the shrill of a generic ring tone that filled the room. She frowned at the caller ID which displayed a private number.

"Who is it?" Abby asked.

"Unknown," Ziva murmured.

"Agent Ziva David," she said into the phone.

_"Ziva?"_ Her father's heavily accented voice asked.

_"Yes,"_ she replied, her voice cautious, _"Can you wait just one moment?"_ she questioned but waited for no answer before addressing Abby.

"Um, help yourself to whatever, Tony will be back soon. You know where everything is, yes?"

"Yeah," Abby replied, "Who is it?"

"My father. If Tony comes please tell him not to interrupt me," She requested as she walked towards her room.

_"Are you still there?"_ She closed the bedroom door behind her with her free hand. "_How have you been, Abba?"_ She asked once she us heard his reply.

_"Busy, not enough time in the day,"_ Eli stated.

_"Then why are you calling me? Do you need something? Are you okay?"_ Ziva asked, concern Eli hadn't heard from her clouded her voice.

_"I am fine, how about you?"_ Eli asked.

Ziva thought for the best way to answer._ "Um, fine, I guess. In the health wise terms. So other things have come up that have disrupted my life,"_ she admitted.

_"Like what?"_ He questioned.

* * *

><p>"I couldn't find any decent takeaway shops that sold- Abby?" The door slammed shut behind Tony.<p>

"Tony." Abby smiled at him from the lounge.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, juggling with the two boxes of takeaway.

"I hear you and Ziva aren't having sex," She said, ignoring him.

"Yeah, it's a little weird wanting to sleep with your girlfriend and then realising that she has another man's kid inside her, which happens to be growing not too far from the area of interest. Where's Ziva?"

"Bedroom, probably taking care of matters herself," She replied with a small laugh hidden behind her innocent voice.

Tony threw her a warning look. "Are you mocking me for making a decision based on how I feel? I get judged for not expression my feelings, then I get judged when I do..."

"Welcome to the real world." Abby smiled. "I wasn't mocking or judging you. She's on the phone, her father rang."

"What did he want?"

"Don't know, she didn't tell me - just left," Abby replied as she watched Tony make his way to Ziva's room. "She said to not let you interrupt her."

Tony turned on his heel and looked back towards Abby, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Why did you come here this evening?" He asked.

"Girl's stuff," she replied.

"So you wanted to talk about me? I have been around women long enough to know that," He stated.

"Not just you, girl stuff also involves other stuff."

"Like what?"

"You a boy, you're not allowed to know." She smirked. "What's in there?"

"Ziva's dinner," Tony replied taking the plastic bowl of pasta from the bag as Abby looked into it. "Tell me, Miss Sciuto; are you up to no good again?"

"Again? I have no idea what you're talking about," She replied the innocence on her face echoed in her eyes.

"Last time, you set Ziva up on a blind date with me-"

"Well it worked, didn't it? You're together. You're not sleeping together, but you _are_ together, that's the main thing." She defended her actions.

Tony pulled the lid off his own bowl of pasta and took a fork from the draw he leant near, eyeing Abby suspiciously.

"What are you up to?" He repeated his question.

"Nothing," Abby insisted, "Can I please have some of your pasta, I'm starving."

"Bowls are in the cupboard behind you," he told her, "If you're not up to something, that means your _doing_ something-"

"Oh, you're so cleaver with all your play on words and everything," she snapped, sliding a bowl to him over the smooth surface of the bench.

"Is it McGee?" Tony questioned as he scooped some of his food into the bowl, "I mean I wouldn't blame you."

"This is crueller than threatening me with hydrofluoric acid." Abby murmured, "Next time I'm up to anything I'll consult one of you first - besides it wouldn't have anything to do with either of you anyway. I've had my fun with you and Ziva." She twisted her fork in the pasta.

"Tony." Ziva's voice carried from the hallway.

"In here Ziva," He said.

"Please do not hate me," She begged, walking up to him and holding fist falls of his shirt at the side of him.

"Why would I hate you?" He asked carefully as he put the bowl he held onto the bench to place his hands on her hips.

"My father just called, and he wanted to know how I was and what I had been doing," She explained, then paused and hesitated.

"I highly doubt I'm going to hate you for talking to your father, Ziva. He is part of your family." He shrugged. He really had nothing against the man so long as he stayed in Israel away from him. Wherever Eli David seemed to go, trouble always followed.

"I invited him over," She added watching his eyes carefully, both seeming to forget about Abby who was studying the scene between her friends silently.

"Why?" Tony questioned, cleverly keeping the emotions and thoughts from his eyes where he knew Ziva would be able to read them from. Eli _was _Ziva's father, he couldn't stop him from seeing Ziva, especially if Ziva invited him, despite what grudge he held against the man.

"Well, he was asking questions and he kept asking, despite my attempts at changing the topic. Once he knew what I was doing he asked me the question - about what had been happening in my life lately - directly and that was when I told him it would be better to show him rather than tell him. I said that I would book a round trip flight for him for a week or two here, he said that he would do that. So, unless something changes greatly, my father is going to be here in about a month," Ziva said.

Tony nodded, for once at a loss to say. Ziva already knew he wasn't Eli's number one fan, but he wasn't going to stop her. She led her own life and she made her own decisions, it wasn't up to him to tell her that her father was coming.

"Four weeks?" He questioned, "When does your mother get back?" He asked.

"Not for a few weeks after that. She called on the way home remember. She has other things that need to be taken care of before she comes back," Ziva said, "Their trips will not over lap. Eli leaves when Rivka returns."

"Unless something happens," Abby pointed out.

"Do not get involved in my family's feuds, Abby. Actually, it would be in your best interest just to not get involved with my family at all. Do not try and set up a meet with my mother and father. It is something I do not wish to see," Ziva said.

"Why do you both keep thinking that I'm planning something?" Abby asked.

"You are really asking that question?" Ziva replied as she moved away from Tony to sit near Abby, taking her food with her, "Because it was not your idea to set us up?"

"If that is your only defence, then you have nothing because, really, you are together. It wasn't one of my bad ideas," She stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


End file.
